One Piece The intruder
by Alaska66
Summary: Quelqu'un c'est introduit sur le bateau des mugiwaras pirates. Un intrus qui risque fort de changer la vie d'un de nos nakamas préféré...
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece «The Intruder»**

Personnages: L'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ainsi que les marinesappartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, tous les autres sont à moi.

Résumé: Une personne s'introduit sur le bateau du capitaine au Chapeau de Paille, un intrus qui va changer la vie d'un de nos pirates préférés...

**Chapitre 1**

L'immense Thousand Sunny se dirigeait vers l'ïle d' Islasorba

Monkey D. Luffy était à l'avant du bateau afin de mieux apercevoir la côte.

«Nami!! Je vois la côte!! On va pouvoir accoster pour acheter à manger j'ai vraiment trop la dalle!!»

Merci crétin j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une ïle!, dit Nami d'un ton légèrement irrité, Tout le monde à son poste nous allons débarquer.

Sanji, Chopper et Ussop descendirent précipitamment de la salle à manger et Zoro descendit de son poste d'observation. Franky et Brook remontèrent des caves. Nico Robin alla se mettre à l'avant du bateau et regarda la petite ville portuaire près de laquelle ils allaient accoster. La marine n'était pas dans les alentours, il n'y avait donc aucun dangers de s'approcher.

Une fois le bateau accoster, Nami réunit tout le monde pour faire des équipes pour parcourir la petite ville afin d'acheter des provisions. Sanji et Luffy seront chargés de rapporter la nourriture( si Luffy n'avait pas tous manger avant!). Zoro et Ussop se chargeraient du renouvèlement des armes et poudre à canons. Robin et Nami feraient leur shopping et Chopper les accompagnerait.

Brook tu vas rester surveiller le bateau et Franky tu resteras avec lui.

OK pas de soucis! Répondit Franky en mettant ces lunettes, allez viens le squelette!

Tout le monde alla donc vaquer à leurs occupations.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde en ville aujourd'hui, alors les mugiwaras purent se fondre dans la population. Sanji et Luffy se baladaient dans le marché:

OooooOO!! c'est super toute cette bouffe!! Sanji regarde ça!! aaa ça doit être bon je vais goût...

Touche pas! Morfale!, cria le cuistot, tu n'es pas avec moi pour baver devant chaque établit et toucher à tous. Aide moi déjà à porter ce que je viens d'acheter.

Luffit prit le paquet, les yeux plein d'envie mais croisant le regard du grand blond, il détourna la tête et se retint de tout avaler. A ce moment, il vit un étrange chien en train de chaparder de la viande du côté du boucher. Le capitaine le regarda avec attention. Il était assez grand, il portait sa queue en panache, il était beige avec une tête qui avait tout le côté gauche marron. Sa petite oreille gauche qui pendait à moitié alors que l'autre était parfaitement droite lui donnait un air très rigolo, et ses yeux bicolore troublaient le jeune garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu un chien avec deux yeux différent. La bête avait l'oeil droit marron fauve et l'oeil gauche bleu très clair. Voyant le chien détaler avec un gros steak, Luffy commençait à saliver, en pensant à la nourriture qui se trouvait dans le sac qu'il avait dans les mains. Alors discrètement, il commença à grignoter le contenu, sans que le jeune coq ne le voit.

Chopper marchait tranquillement sous sa forme de renne derrière les deux jeunes femmes, portant tous les livres qu'il venait d'acheter avec l'archéologue. En passant dans les ruelles, il aimait renifler les différentes odeurs qui les composées, essayant de les reconnaître. Et justement, son odorat capta une odeur qu'il n'avait pas sentit jusqu'alors. Il sentit l'odeur d'un cheval, un cheval en sueur. Il tendit l'oreille et ne tarda pas à l'entendre galoper. Le bruit venait de sa droite, un peu en avant. Au bout de quelques instant, Robin et Nami entendirent le bruit d'un cheval au galop, quand tout à coup, devant eux, une grande monture leur coupa la route fougueusement:

Olala! Il y en a qui sont drôlement pressé!, en regardant le cheval s'éloigner.

Je n'ai pas pu voir à quoi ressembler son cavalier, ajouta Robin

Je croit que c'était une femme, dit Chopper, j'ai vu de long cheveux blond trainer au vent.

Le docteur resta pensif. Il avait sentit l'odeur de la jeune fille à son approche, en plus de celle du cheval. Tout comme Zoro, elle avait une forte odeur d'acier mais aussi, un parfum de poudre à canon, un peu comme Ussop. Elle devait être sacrément bien armé. Ce qui était bizarre pour une fille, selon Chopper.

Après avoir acheter le nécessaire d'armes, Ussop et Zoro se redirigeaient vers le bateau, mais bien entendu, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert avait toujours un sens de l'orientation aussi déplorable:

Non mais Zoro!! Où tu vas?, demanda Ussop

Ben au bateau! Où tu veux que j'aille?

Ouais mais la tu te trompes de chemin!! Tu vas à l'opposé crétin!

Ta gueule long nez! Je sais où je vais!, répliqua le jeune escrimeur.

Mais non imbécile! Tu dérailles!, cria le jeune canonnier.

Le bretteur allait répliquer quand son attention fut capter par l'arrivé d'un cheval dans la rue où ils se trouvaient. L'animal était grand, marron très foncé avec de grand crins noirs. Il marchait nerveusement, complètement en sueur et soufflant bruyamment. L'escrimeur leva les yeux vers son cavalier. Il crût reconnaître la silhouette d'un jeune femme, cachait sous un grand châle noir. La cavalière talonna sa monture qui parti aussitôt dans un trot nerveux et saccadé, et s'éloigna en vitesse de la vue du jeune escrimeur. Ussop avait lui aussi suivit le cheval et sa cavalière du regard:

Dis donc tu la connais?

Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Je sais pas tu la regardais avec un peu d'insistance...

Parce qu'elle avait l'air louche! Tu trouves ça normal que quelqu'un se balade en ville à cheval en cachant son visage? C'est pas très net si tu veux mon avis, dit Zoro.

C'est vrai, mais bon... euh.. mais tu vas où là?, ajouta Ussop

Mais au bateau banane! Je vais te le dire combien de fois!!, cracha sèchement le bretteur.

Mais c'est quoi ce sens de l'orientation à chier que tu as...

Connard..., grogna l'escrimeur, une énorme veine apparente au front.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel et les mugiwara se dirigeaient tous vers leur navire. Alors que personne ne parlait, se fût les grognement du ventre de Luffy qui brisèrent le silence:

OUAAAAA!! J'ai vraiment trop la dalle!!

Le capitaine partit en courant sur le chemin et Ussop tenta de l'arrêtait en lui attrapant sa chemise:

Ohé attends Luffy!!

Le canonnier ne put le retenir longtemps et se fit entrainer par son capitaine. Mais Luffy perdit le paquet qu'il avait dans le bras et s'arrêta d'un coup pour la ramasser. Ussop le percuta et ils roulèrent tous deux vers l'avant. Ils se relevèrent enfin péniblement, et, après quelques secondes, remarquèrent qu'un chien leur barrait la route. A ce moment, leurs nakamas arrivèrent:

C'est quoi ce cleps?demanda Nami

O mais c'est double face!!, s'écria Luffy

Double face? S'interrogea Sanji

Ben oui ta vu la gueule qu'il a?

...

En effet, le chien qu'il leur barrait la route avait deux couleurs différentes sur la tête, ainsi que des yeux bicolores. Le canonnier de l'équipage s'avança vers lui:

Eh le chien ...

L'animal retroussant les babines, dévoilant ses crocs, et gronda.

Et calme! s'effraya Ussop

Cherche la marave celui!!,cria Luffy

Le chien hérissa les poils de son échines et grogna de plus belle. Puis tout à coup, il se tourna en direction du Thousand Sunny et aboya férocement. L'équipage reste perplexe. Chopper écouta attentivement les aboiement du chien quand tous à coup il ouvrit grand les yeux:

O non!!je.. je crois qu'il y a un intrus sur notre bateau!!

HEIN?! se demanda l'équipage?

Ce chien vient d'aboyer en direction du navire «Sors vite de là ils arrivent!»...

Voilà, ce n'est que le début donc ce n'est pas un chapitre très palpitant mais enfin, attendez la suite, vous verrez bien. Ce sera un fic assez long je pense, une vingtaine de chapitre environs.

Sur ce, à la prochaine!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Luffy et son équipage se dirigèrent vers le bateau, perplexe. Le chien beige aboyait toujours en

direction du navire. L'équipage redoutait qu'un intrus soit monté sur le bâtiment. Pourtant Brook et Franky étaient de garde...

Une fois à bord, ils ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal, toutefois Zoro sentit une présence. L'absence de leur deux nakamas sur le pont les inquiétèrent.Tout le monde ce posta à côté du mat et s'interrogeait, sauf Luffy, qui se dirigeait en hâte vers la salle à manger

Il gravit rapidement les marches et poussa la porte. C'est une fois à l'intérieure qui l'avait le pressentiment d'être observer. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta, en observant la pièce silencieusement. Ne voyant rien, il releva un peu le chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête et s'avança encore quand tout à coup, une jeune fille bondit de sous la table pour se jeter sur lui.

Le capitaine essaya d'esquiver ses coups. La jeune fille blonde avait une dague dans chaque mains et tentait, avec beaucoup de vitesse et de précision, d'atteindre le jeune garçon. Elle réussit à lui entailler la joue et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, bondit de côté et fonça vers la porte. Ussop, qui avait fini par suivre Luffy, venait d'arrivé à l'entrée de la salle ç manger et elle le heurta durement. Il tomba sur le planché à moitié assommé par l'impact alors que la jeune fille continuait sa course. Elle sauta au dessus des escaliers et atterrit souplement sur l'herbe, au milieu des autres membre de l'équipage. Nami, la plus proche, avait sortit sa baguette climatique et tenta de lui barrait la route avec. La jeune fille, d'un coup de pied, débarrassa rapidement Nami de son arme, puis d'un second plus violent, elle envoya la rouquine au tapis. Aussitôt, la jeune blonde bondit sur le mât du bateau tel un félin alors que les nakamas de la navigatrice se jetaient sur elle. Elle planta ses dagues dans le bois et grimpa souplement sur le mât. Robin fit éclore des bras pour la stopper et lui faire lâcher prise. La blonde tomba, mais un bras la retint par la cheville droite. Une fois la tête en bas, elle remarqua cette main qui sortait du bois et qui la maintenait. Sans attendre d'avantage, elle se redressa souplement sur elle-même, attrapa le poignard qu'elle avait accroché sur sa jambe gauche et entailla franchement la main qui la retenait. Le jeune fille se laissa tomber, mais Sanji s'était préstament positionner dessous pour la réceptionner. Elle tomba alors dans ses bras, et le cuisinier pris de suite son air habituel et charmeur:

-Du calme belle demoiselle, ne vous agitait pas, je ne vous ferais rien de mal.

- Ne me touche pas pirate! Grogna t-elle.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus, elle tenta violement de lui trancher le visage avec son poignard. Le cuisinier esquiva au dernier moment l'attaque et dû la lâcher. La petite sauvage roula au sol et parti en courant vers le bord du navire, mais Zoro s'interposa, son Wadô Ichimonji dégainé. La jeune fille sortit son sabre attacher à la ceinture de sa mini jupe et fonça sur lui à toute vitesse. L'impact fut violent, mais l'escrimeur la repoussa facilement. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent durement et rapidement. La petite intruse attaquait avec rapidité et puissance, mais un tel combat commençait à la fatiguer et le souffle lui manqua. Comme les autres pirates revenaient vers eux, la jeune blonde rengaina son sabre et, en quelques cabrioles étourdissantes, sauta souplement au dessus du jeune homme aux cheveux vert et couru vers la mer. Chopper, qui avait assisté à la scène, pris sa forme humaine et fit face à l'intruse. Mais celle-ci, se laissa glisser au sol, et passa entre les jambes du renne. Enfin, en une fraction de seconde, elle roula, se redressa, bondit par dessus la rambarde et plongea dans la mer, pour disparaître dans les vagues, laissant les mugiwaras pirates complètement désemparés.

Dès que le calme fût revenu,l'équipage se rassembla:

- Mais c'était quoi ça? S'étonna luffy

-Une fille crétin! Grogna Zoro

-Oh oui!! une magnifique demoiselle!!, ajouta Sanji

-Une intruse!! Qui chercher sûrement à voler mon trésor!!, dit Nami avec colère.

-En tout cas elle est repartie les mains vides, ajouta Robin.

-Elle cherchait peut-être de quoi se soigner?, dit Chopper, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait quelques bandages.

- Elle cherchait sans doute à manger vu qu'elle était dans la cuisine, précisa Ussop qui venait de les rejoindre, encore un peu sonné.

Luffy devint rouge de colère:

-SI ELLE A TOUCHE A MA BOUFFE CA VA BARDER POUR LA BLONDINETTE!!

«PAF»

Sanji venait de frapper Luffy avec un remarquable coup de pied.

- ESPECE DE CRETIN!! Comment oses tu parler comme ça de cette ravissante jeune fille. Elle semblait si paniquée...

-Oh oui tellement paniquée qu'en te voyant elle a voulu te tuer, maugréa Zoro, un sourire ironique au visage.

-Ferme-là marimo!! hurla le cuisinier.

-Fermé la tout les deux!, cria la navigatrice en les assommant. Tout d'abord, nous allons essayer de retrouver Franky et Brook, ils doivent sûrement être enfermés quelque part. Ensuite, Chopper, tu soigneras ceux qui se sont fait blessés. Nous irons plus tard en ville, pour essayer d'avoir des informations sur cette mystérieuse fille.

-YOSH!! Tous en ville pour retrouver la bondinette!!, lança Luffy.

«PAM»

La rousse l'avait assommait à son tour.

Tout le monde parti à la recherche de leurs nakamas. Zoro se retourna vers la côte. Le grand chien à «double face» avait disparu.

Après une brève recherche,c'est Robin qui retrouva Franky et Brook, assommés et enfermés dans la salle de l'aquarium:

-Que s'est-il passé?s'interrogea Robin, quand tout l'équipage la rejoignit.

-C'est ma faute, commença Brook, je me suis fait avoir.

-Mais non os à moelle on c'est fait avoir tout les deux! Ajouta Franky.

-J'ai entendu de bruit dans cette salle, alors je suis venu voir,mais, j'ai à peine franchi la porte que je me suis pris un violent coup sur le crâne! Et ça m'a assommé.

-C'est allez très vite, dit le cyborg, de la salle à manger je l'ai vu allez vers la salle de l'aquarium et de suite après, des sifflements se sont fait entendre de la même salle. Alors je suis venu et je l'ai vu étendu au sol. Je me suis précipité pour voir ce qu'il avait et c'est là que je me suis fait assommé à mon tour.

-On a même pas pu voir notre agresseur.

-C'est une blonde, lâcha Luffy

-PARDON?, s'étonnèrent le squelette et le cyborg

-ouais une fillette

«BOUM»

-C'était une ravissante DEMOISELLE même, ajouta Sanji en lançant un regard noir à son capitaine, elle était si ravissante avec sa mini jupe...

-Une mini jupe??, demande Brook, oh ! j'aurais pu voir ça petite culotte..

«PAM»

La navigatrice venait de frappait violemment son nakama:

- PERVERS!!

- Enfin bref vous vous êtes bien fait avoir les gars, enchaîna l'escrimeur.

-Mais au moins rien n'a été volé, ajouta l'archéologue.

-Et personne n'est gravement blessé, finit par dire Chopper.

L'équipage se prépara à retourner immédiatement en ville, pour avoir une chance de retrouver l'intruse. La raison de sa venue était encore flou, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir. Ils avaient bien l'intention de la retrouver. Surtout Luffy, qui ne supportait pas que l'on vienne fouiner dans sa salle à manger...

Les mugiwaras descendirent du bateau et se mirent en marche en direction de la ville. Ils avaient de la chance cette fois, la marine n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez, et aucun autre équipage de pirate ne mettait le bazard en ville. C'était donc le calme plat. Mais ce manque d'action déplaisait à Luffy et Zoro, qui auraient aimé avoir un peu d'«exercices».

Sur le chemin, aucuns villageois, personne. C'était vraiment désert et le silence régnait. Enfin, un silence qui fût mainte fois brisé par des réflexions de Luffy et surtout, par le gargouillis de son ventre, dû à sa faim. Finalement, un bruit se fit entendre. Ussop se retourna le premier pour voir d'où il venait. Il vit un énorme cheval fonçait droit sur eux. Il se jeta de côté, afin d'éviter l'animal. Les autres firent de même, sauf Luffy qui n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le cheval galopa redoutablement dans sa direction, les yeux fous et l'encolure tendu franchement en avant, et le jeune homme au chapeau de paille finit sur la tête de l'animal.

AAAH ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!, s'écria Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il était accroché à la tête d'un cheval.

L'animal pila net et fit volte face, puis se cabra de toute sa hauteur en hennissant hargneusement. Il enchaîna ensuite une série de folles ruades et de grands coup de tête afin de décrocher le jeune garçon, qui lui, s'amusait comme un fou de cette chevauchée, vu les rires qu'il poussait. Après une énième cabriole, l'animal envoya le capitaine dans les airs et partit aussitôt dans son furieux galop. Luffy atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et s'exclama avec son grand air ravi habituel:

-YAHOU!! sympa le poney je referais bien un tour!!

-Attend mais je le reconnais, nous l'avons vu en ville,moi Robin et Chopper, sauf qu'il avait une cavalière.

-Oui, une cavalière qui ma semblait être blonde en plus, ajouta Zoro

-Ce serait la fille de tout à l'heure? Demanda Ussop

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, conclut Nami en montrant du doigt le village sur le bord de l'île.

Yosh c'est partit!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!! Donc voilà le troisième chapitre! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des previews ça fait bien plaisir. Je sais que mes chapitre sont un peu court mais je préfère les faire de cette taille. (Sinon après j'en met vraiment trop lol)

Bonne lecture!

**Chap 3**

Les mugiwaras pirates se dirigèrent en ville. Seul Zoro était resté sur le bateau au cas où la jeune fille reviendrait. Luffy entra en ville avec ses nakamas et tout le monde se dispersa, chacun de leur côtés pour avoir des informations. Malheureusment pour eux, personne ne put les aider. Personne ne connaissait cette jeune femme, bien que certains villageois l'on aperçut. Elle savait se faire trés discrète. Aucun villageois ne s'était plaint de vol ni quoique ce soit qui pourrait être l'un de ses actes. Mieux encore, Nami apprit grâce à un vieillard qu'aucun pirate de ne s'était aventuré en ville. Les navires s'arrêtaient prés de la côte et le plus souvent, repartait trés vite. Du coup la Marine ne venait pas non plus trés souvent. C'était un village apparement trés calme et qui n'était pas sujet à la convoitise des pirates. C'était trés louche pour Nami. Comment ce faisait-il que ce petit village, sur cette ïle complètement isoler du monde et perdue sur la route de tous les périls, ne soit pas visitée ni par la Marine, ni par les pirates ? Comme le vieillard partait dans des explications trop longues, elle le remercia et fila en vitesse en quête d'autres informations.

Le jeune escrimeur était allongé sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Il regardait fixement le ciel, qui commençait à s'assombrir et se teinter d'une multitude d'étoiles. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, ses nakamas était bien long. « Peut être l'ont t-ils trouvé ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, reviendra t-elle ici ? »

Zoro se posait une multitude de questions. L'idée que la jeune fille tente à nouveau une escapade sur le bateau ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Ayant eu l'occasion de se battre (trés rapidement) contre elle, il avait remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement douée au combat, et ça ne lui dérangerait pas d'avoir un peu « d'exercices » parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner, et ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il se leva brusquement, fit quelques pas, et se dirigea vers la rambarde, dans l'espoir de voir arriver au loin ses nakamas. Il s'accouda sur le bois et porta son regard sur la côte :

«oh la il n'y a pas un chat ! Quel ennuie ce bled ! Mais quel ennuie ! »

Il continua de scrûter la côte, quand son regard fût attiré par quelque chose. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit un cavalier prés de l'épaisse forêt qui bordait le chemin qui menait vers le village. Le bretteur fonça les sourcils pour essayer de mieux voir. Il reconnut aisément le chien beige à double face et le cheval bai. Son attention se porta sur le cavalier. Il reconnu facilement la jeune fille qui s'était introduit sur le bateau et qu'il avait aussi croisé en ville. Son visage était éclairé par le soleil couchant et ses long cheveux blonds brillant tomber dans son dos. Le châle qui avait auparavant masqué son visage, était posé sur les épaules. Son regard mélacolique regardait fixement le chemin devant elle, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Zoro la suivit du regard. Voyant que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu, il décida de passer à l'action. Le bateau ne risquait plus rien, alors il décida d'aller attraper lui même la jeune fille.

Sanji était en train de questionner une jeune femme quand il décida de prendre congé d'elle. Il la remercia comme il se devait et s'éloigna. La nuit était tombée et cela faisait deux heures qu'il poser des questions à un peu tout le monde, mais vraiment personne ne connaissait cette jeune fille. Apparement personne ne savait comment elle s'appeller ni dans quelle maison elle vivait. Elle n'avait fait que ce montrer. Cette mystérieuse fille commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper. Le jeune cuistot tourna dans une petite ruelle qui déboucha sur le quai. Il décida de le longer et de rentrer au bateau :

« L'autre Marimo doit s'être endormi au lieu de surveiller le bateau »

Il sortit une cigarette et une allumette de sa poche. Le jeune coq s'arrêta de marcher le temps de l'allumer. Une petite flamme jaillit et la fumée s'échappa du bout de la cigarette. Sanji releva la tête en regardant l'horizon quand il vu arriver, tout droit vers le quai où il se trouvait, un énorme bateau de Marine. Un frisson parcoura son dos. Obéissant à son instinct, il couru aussitôt, sans trop savoir où il allait. Finalement il décida qu'il vaudrait mieux retrouver ses nakamas pour les prevenirs de l'arrivé des Marines, en espérant que ceux-ci ne fassent pas le tour de l'ïle, sinon ils risquaient de voir leur bateau. Il fila à toute allure dans le village, sans prendre le temps de terminer sa cigarette.

La forêt était terriblement sombre. L'escrimeur avait du mal à suivre la jeune fille. Il ne devait pas être trop prés, sinon il risquerait de se faire prendre, mais il ne devait pas non plus être trop loin, sinon il allait la perdre de vue (et se perdre lui par la même occasion). Son avancé était de plus en plus dur :

« ah ! mais putain on voit vraiment rien ! Je sens que je ne vais pas attendre de savoir où elle va cella, je vais l'attraper maintenant histoire de plus galérer comme un malade dans cette foutu fôret ! »

A peine eu t-il terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit une racines dans les pieds et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Entendant du bruit derrière elle, la jeune fille stoppa sa monture et se retourna. Son chien gronda et se retourna à son tour. L'escrimeur resta allongé par terre, devinant qu'il avait trahi sa présence. Mais le vent soufflait face à lui, et son odeur ne fut pas porté jusqu'au museau du chien, qui finalement partit balader sa truffe ailleur. La blonde observa dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Zoro lui était toujours couché à plat ventre par terre :

« Non mais qu'est-ce que j'attends pour me relever ? C'est trop tard pour continuer à la suivre, autant l'attraper maintenant, et si elle se défend et se bat il y aura un peu d'action au moins ! »

Il releva la tête et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il se redressa promptement et fit quelques pas. La jeune cavalière avait disparut. Il regarda autour de lui, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt. Pire encore, il ne savait pas comment rentrer. Il s'était perdu. Son sens de l'orientation était plus que déplorable et cela lui avait valu quelques moqueries de la part de ses nakamas .

« Et merde !! Ce n'est pas vrai !! Il ne manquer plus que ça !! Elle est passée où cella ? »

Aprés un bref moment de reflexion, le bretteur parti résolument dans une direction, un peu à l'aveuglette à cause de l'obscurité environnente, bien décidé à retrouver l'intruse...et son chemin.

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de trois heures sur l'île d'Islasorba. Les mugiwaras pirate s'etaient regroupés un peu à l'extérieur de la ville pour éviter la Marine. Sanji avait reussit à retrouver tout le monde à temps et ils étaient maintenant en train de débattre sur la suite des évênements :

« C'est trop dangereux de rester ici, ils risquerait de trouver notre bateau », commença Nami

-Oui c'est vraiment rentrons immédiatement ! rajouta Ussop, les genoux grelottant, vous imaginez si ils nous trouvent ?

-On s'en fiche ! Zoro est sur le bateau, on n'a rien à craindre ! et nous on a pas trouvé la blondinette !!, riposta Luffy

-De plus la présence de la Marine est un peu suspecte, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle venait vraiment rarement, remarqua Robin, Il y a peut être un rapport entre l'arrivé de la Marine et notre intruse.

-Ouais mais il fait encore nuit, je ne pense pas que les Marines vont s'amuser à sortir de leur bateau, maintenant, il le feront peut être au petit matin, dit Franky

-Mais il vaut mieux retourner au bateau, on ne sait jamais, s'empressa d'ajouter Sanji.

-Trés bien, Sanji-kun et Robin allaient au bateau et revennez au petit matin. Si Zoro veut venir il faudra que l'un de vous deux reste sur le navire par la suite, conclut la navigatrice. Nous autre nous resterons ici à surveiller les Marines et nous continurons à chercher notre mystérieuse petite blonde. Cela te vas, Luffy ?

-Ouais ouais c'est cool, mais quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

-C'est pas le moment !!, cria la rouquine sur son capitaine.

L'équipage se dispersa donc. La nuit promettait d'être bien longue.

Complètement fatigué, le jeune bretteur marchait lentement dans la forêt, cherchant desèsperement son chemin. Le jour commençait timidement à se lever et Zoro avait tourné en rond toute la nuit dans ce lieu obscur. Il se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir rattrapé la jeune fille et de s'être perdu par la suite. Même si la lumière envahissait peu à peu la forêt, il n'était pas sûr de retrouver sa route pour autant. Il n'avait ni bu, ni mangé depuis la veille, son dos et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était. Un bruit se fit alors entendre non loin de lui. Il s'arrêta pour écouter. Il y avait quelqu'un non loin. Il alla dans la direction du bruit, esperant trouver quelqu'un. Il marcha plus rapidement, traversa en vitesse un buisson de ronces qui lui entailla les bras, et il arriva enfin prés d'une petite chaumière. Quelqu'un était là. Zoro se tapit dans les fourrés pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La petite intruse de la veille était là, lui tournant le dos. Elle enfourcha son grand cheval bai et partit aussitôt au galop, le chien à « double face » à ses trousses.

"Maintenant que je le retrouve cella il faut qu'elle se taille !"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil curieux vers la petite cabane en bois.

C'est le moment d'y faire un petit tour.

A ce moment, un gargouilli de son ventre approuva. La faim lui tenaillait le ventre alors une petite visite dans cette cabane ne serait pas de refus. Il poussa la porte et entra. La cabane n'était composée que d'une seule pièce. Sur la gauche se trouvait une petite table avec un sac dessus et juste en face, un matelas à même le sol fesait office de lit, devant une petite cheminé qui était éteinte. L'escrimeur se dirigea de suite vers le sac posait sur la table. Il y trouva dedans une maigre ration qu'il engloutit aussitôt :

-C'est pas ça qui va calmer ma faim mes enfin bon il n'y a que ça.

Il avisa une bouteille à côté du « lit ». Espérant que se soit du rhum ou un autre alcool, il prit la bouteille et la vida de son contenu. Mais ce n'était que de l'eau, de l'eau presque infâme à son goût. Il posa la bouteille par terre et s'assit sur le matelas et réflechit.

« Bon pas la peine d'essayer de rentrer au bateau, je vais encore me perdre ! Et autant rester ici pour attendre le retour de cette fille.. »

Sur ce, il s'allongea sur le matelas et regarda le plafond. La chaleur de la pièce lui apportant une sorte de réconfort, et une douce odeur vint lui titiller les narines. Il se retourna, enfoui sa tête dans le seul coussin qui se trouver sur le lit , et se laissa rattraper par un sommeil délicieux.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui j'espère qu'il vous a plu!! Le chapitre 4 ne saurait tarder!!

A la prochaine!!


	4. Chapter 4

ahaha et voilà le chapitre 4 Bon je m'excuse d'avance si il y a trop de fautes mais ça devrait être bon cette fois-ci j'ai un correcteur d'enfer!!(maki dadichoux!) Merci pour vos previews!!

Bonne lecture

**Chap 4**

C'est un peu après l'aube que les Marines décidèrent de sortir de leur bateau. Quelques marchands venaient d'ouvrir leurs magasins. Luffy et une partie de ses compagnons avaient veillé toute la nuit, pour surveiller les Marines et retrouver la jeune fille qui s'en était pris à Brook et Franky. Ils faisaient pour la énième fois le tour du village quand Nami remarqua vite un Marine isolé avec un animal. Le soldat tentait d'approcher un chien qui grondait fortement en redressant les poils de son échine. Nami reconnu alors le grand chien à double face :

Eh Luffy reg...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par des coups de feu. Le chien détala aussitôt vers la sortie du village.

C'était quoi ces coups de feu ? Demanda Brook.

Aucune idée, en tout cas ça venait de l...

Là aussi Luffy ne put finir sa phrase. Sous ses yeux venait de passer à la vitesse de l'éclair la jeune cavalière blonde et son cheval, en direction de la forêt, les Marines à ses trousses. Nami observa le sol : Du sang, du sang partout. Elle voulu en faire la reflexion quand elle vit Sanji et Robin arriver en courant:

-On a un problème ! Dit calmement Robin

Sanji enchaina aussitôt :

-Zoro a disparu !

Le jeune escrimeur était plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur. L'agréable chaleur de la pièce ainsi que le délicat parfum qui se promenait dans l'air l'avait tout de suite apaisé. Cependant quelque chose vint perturber son sommeil. Une sensation piquante et froide se promenait sur sa gorge. Le bretteur reconnu le contact glaçant d'une lame tranchante à souhait. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et vit devant lui la jeune fille qu'il avait cherchée la veille, son sabre dégainé et pointé vers lui. La jeune fille affichait un air sévère mais aussi fatigué. Le jeune bretteur l'observa un peu plus. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés avec un bandana noir mais quelques méches venaient tombés sur ses fins yeux verts. La jeune blonde était trés peu vêtu. Elle avait un tout petit haut blanc qui laissait apparaitre son maillot vert et une petite jupe noire et plusieurs ceintures, qui permettait d'accrocher son sabre et ses dagues. Zoro la trouvait sacrêment bien armé. En effet, en plus du sabre et de ses deux dagues, elle avait un poignard accroché à sa botte gauche et une arme à feu attachée sur le haut de sa cuisse droite, légèrement cachée par sa jupe. Un détail vint aux yeux de l'escrimeur : Un tatouage parcourait tout son bras, on aurait dit d'immenses flammes noires qui remontaient sur son bras gauche et sur son épaule se trouvait le signe du « ying et du yang ». Voyant que l'escrimeur la dévisageait ; elle s'empressa de le sortir de sa torpeur :

Que fait-tu ici ?

Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

La jeune blonde appuya un peu plus la lame sur sa gorge :

-Sinon je repeins les parois de cette pièce de ton sang !

L'escrimeur porta la main sur sa hanche droite, cherchant ses sabres, qui apparement n'étaient plus à leur place :

- N'essaye pas de prendre tes katanas je te les ai enlevés.

Je ne te veux pas de mal, je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici pour savoir pourquoi tu t'es introduis dans notre bateau. Mes nakamas te cherchent en ville, mais c'est moi qui t'es trouvé.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! Tu as eu tord de venir ici et oser t'endormir. Tu pensais que je te laisserai ainsi tranquillement ?

Pose ce sabre, je ne te ferais rien.

- Mensonge ! Tu es un pirate et je ne leur fais pas confiance.

Ton attitude ne vaut guère mieux qu'un pirate ! Tu t'introduis sur notre navire et tu assomes deux de mes nakamas. Que cherchais-tu ?

A manger, de quoi me soigner, mais surtout, venir vous menacer pour que vous quittiez au plus vite cette île ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- C'est loupé ! Mais nakamas et moi ne partirons pas sans t'avoir questionné ! Même si tu m'échappes, ils te retrouveront.

Peut être qu'ils se résigneront à me chercher si ils découvrent ta dépouille

La jeune fille sortit une de ses dagues et se rapprocha de l'escrimeur pour le menacer d'avantage.

-Tu as tout faux ! Ils te traqueront encore plus !

Le chien de la jeune fille se fit entendre au dehors. La jeune blonde se précipita à l'extèrieur, laissant Zoro sur le lit. Il se décida à sortir quand il remarqua du sang par terre. Il sortit à son tour de la cabane mais elle se retourna vivement et sortit à nouveau son sabre pour le tenir à distance. Son souffle se faisait plus difficile, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil de Zoro. Il remarqua alors une blessure, surement causé par une balle, à son épaule droite, qui saignait abondament. Tout son dos était couvert de sang.

C'est la Marine, ils ont surement suivi les traces de mon cheval. C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, je te conseil de décamper trés vite si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent !

Sans le regarder d'avantage elle fit partir son cheval en lui tapant sur la croupe et donna l'ordre à son chien de fuir. Elle rengaina son sabre et parti en courant dans une autre direction :

Et mais attends !

Zoro se lança à sa poursuite, entendant la Marine se rapprocher.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course, Zoro avait du mal à rattraper la jeune fille. Elle courait vite, trés vite même, malgré sa blessure. Elle entama une montée, se dirigeant vers le haut d'une colline. L'escrimeur faillit plusieurs fois tomber à cause des racines par terre :

-Et mais attends ! Les Marines sont loin maintenant tu ne risques rien ! Cria Zoro à la jeune blonde.

Celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Le bretteur remarqua qu'elle saignait toujours : « Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps à courir comme ça avec une telle blessure ! ». Au moment même ou cette pensée avait traversé l'esprit de l'escrimeur, il vit la jeune fille vaciller puis s'écrouler sur le sol. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et voulu l'aider à se relever, mais elle se dégagea avec force :

-Ne me touche pas ! Pourquoi m'as tu suivis ?! Va t'en ou la Marine va trouver ton bateau.

-Mes nakamas vont s'occuper des Marines je ne m'en fait pas. Par contre mon équipage te cherche alors je me dois de t'emmener sur mon navire..

-Non ! Laisse moi ! Je n'ai pas à te suivre !

-Je ne te ferais rien et les autres non plus, nous voulons seulement avoir des explications, en plus tu es sévèrement blessée, nous pourrons facilement te soigner. Alors ne fais pas l'idiote, ne chipote pas et laisse moi t'aider!

Il releva la jeune fille un peu brusquement et passa son bras droit autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Mais plus bas les Marines se firent entendre :

Oh non, ils sont là ! Il faut continuer à grimper la colline, dit la jeune fille en s'adressant à l'escrimeur.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, le pris par le poignet et l'entraina vers dans la monté :

Eh mais ne cours pas tu vas perdre encore du sang idiote ! Mais eh ! Oh putain je sais même pas comment t'appeler, dis moi ton nom !

Ne traine pas l'escrimeur ou ils vont nous rattaper !

Alors déjà j'ai un nom alors ne m'appelle pas « l'escrimeur » et toi dis moi le tien !

Ok le casse-pieds moi c'est Tïa. Et toi c'est quoi ?

Zoro, Zoro Roronoa

Enchantée Zoro, mais maintenant tu bouges ! Ils vont nous rattaper !

Sur ce, elle accéléra l'allure, entrainant le jeune bretteur avec elle vers le haut de la colline.

--

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, le chapitre 5 ne mettra pas plus d'une semaine avant de montrer le bout de son nez (je pense)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

A la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

ET voilà la suite!! Une semaine pilou poilou! mais en fait je vous avoue que je l'ai écrit en 4h) mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le corriger (mon correcteur perso est parti en vacances ). Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes, mais même si je suis en vacances, mes chevaux me prennent beaucoup de temps alors j'ai du corriger un peu à l'arrachée!

Sur ce, bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

Le sommet de la colline était très prés à présent, mais la côte était raide. Tïa et Zoro ne couraient plus. La fatigue se faisait ressentir à travers les expressions de leurs visages. Malgré tout la jeune blonde marchait très rapidement, tenant toujours l'escrimeur par le bras, pour ne pas qu'il ralentisse l'allure. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'aimait guère qu'on le tienne comme cela :

« Mais ça va je sais marcher pourquoi elle me tient comme ça celle la ? »

Toutefois il ne dit rien et se laissa mené par la jeune fille. Le jeune bretteur fixa son regard sur l'épaule meurtrie de Tïa. La plaie saignait encore un peu. Zoro suivit du regard le filait de sang qui coulait le long du dos nue de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa jupe. Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il regardait les fesses de la jeune fille sans aucune indiscretion, et il releva brusquement les yeux.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce que je fous là bordel ?! Voilà que je fais comme l'autre cuistot pervers ! On va se calmer... »

Il regarda finalement le sommet de la colline qui était maintenant à seulement une dizaine de mètres. A présent la pente était vraiment raide et difficile à franchir. Zoro et Tïa s'arrêtèrent devant la pente, un peu essouflés. La jeune fille entama la pente la première, mais au bout de trois pas, sa tête commençait à lui tournait. Elle vacilla et fini par terre. L'escrimeur s'approcha et se pencha vers elle :

-Tout va bien ?

-C'est rien, j'ai glissé.

-Mouais, tu devrais quand même faire doucement.

-De quoi je me mèle ?!

- Ok d'accord aprés tout fais ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Mais si tu vas vraiment pas bien aprés ne vient pas pleurer !

Zoro vit les fins sourcils de la jeune fille se froncer et elle se leva brusquement et repartit en direction du haut de la colline. L'escrimeur la suit à son tour, regrettant d'avoir parler ainsi

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle sont suceptibles ces filles... »

Tïa arriva la première au sommet de la colline. Elle s'arrêta et regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose dans les alentours. Zoro arriva derrière elle et admira la vue qu'il avait d'ici :

- Dis donc on est haut ! Je vois mon bateau d'ici !

- Oui on est haut, mais ce n'est pourtant pas la colline la plus haute de cette île. Je pense que la Marine ne viendra pas jusqu'ici.

- Détrompes-toi, quand ils recherchent quelqu'un, ils vont jusqu'au bout ! Ils parcourraient toute l'île si il le faut. D'ailleurs tu pourrais me dire pourq...

- Viens par là dépèches toi !

Tïa se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le coin le plus rocheux de la colline.Zoro la suivit du regard, un poils énervé :

« D'où elle me coupe la parole celle la ? Arg ces filles qu'est-ce qu'elles sont chiantes des fois... »

Il se décida à la suivre, en grognant dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquois tu fais cette tête ?

- T'occupes ! Puis je fais la tête que je veux d'abord !

- Mon dieu je plains les membres de ton équipage ! J'espère que tu n'es pas toujours aussi grognon ! Tu as l'air d'être un sacré cas !

« Je sais pas ce qu'il me retient de la tuer ! »

Zoro se calma comme il put. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. Il tourna la tête en direction de la mer, pour penser vite à autre chose. La vue du bateau, qui paraissait minuscule d'ici, lui fit repensé à ses nakamas. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient à cet instant précis. Il laissa son esprit divaguer quelques instant, jusqu'à ce que Tïa le rapelle :

- Tête d'algues viens par là!

« Tête d'algues...mais je vais la crever ! Si elle commence à parlait comme le blondinet je vais la couper en morceaux ! »

Toutefois il serra les dents et la suivit jusqu'à un petit buisson, entre deux énormes rochers.

- On va rester là un petit moment, histoire de s'assurer que la Marine passe son chemin.

- ...

- Cela te vas ?

- Ouais ouais...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

L'escrimeur ne répondit pas et s'assit par terre en s'adossant contre un rocher. Tïa se mit en face de lui et fit de même. Elle prit soin de ne pas s'appuyait sur son épaule endolorie. Zoro vit la jeune fille faire une grimace de douleur quand elle passa sa main sur la plaie.

- Il faudrait que tu vois un médecin au plus vite si ta plaie te fait tant souffrir.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, ça ira.

L'escrimeur soupira et lui posa une question :

- Dis moi pourquoi la Marine te cherche ?

- Eh bien, j'étais en ville ce matin en même temps qu'eux. Je n'avais vraiment rien à manger. Je n'ai pas d'argent, je ne travaille pas, alors je préfère me servir sur les bateaux pirates. Seulement ce matin il n'y avait que le bateau de la Marine. Je ne suis pas retournée sur le votre car je pensais que vous y étiez tous.

- Faux, il n'y avait que moi, et comme je t'ai suivi toute la nuit, au petit matin il n'y avait personne.

- Tu m'as suivi toute la nuit ?

- Ouais, mais bon je me suis perdu donc j'ai passé la plupart du temps à essayer de sortir de la forêt, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ta chaumière .

Tïa explosa de rire, sous les yeux incrédules de l'escrimeur :

-Mais quoi ?

- Comment on peut se perdre dans cette forêt ! Elle est pourtant pas si grande !

- Mais il faisait tout noir ! On voyait rien !

- Pouvrette !

Elle riait aux éclats tandis que Zoro faisait une tête de frustré :

- Breff ! Tu pourrais finir de raconter ce qui c'est passé ce matin !

- Ah oui excuse moi. En fait ce matin, je suis montée sur le bateau de la Marine histoire de trouver un peu à manger. J'ai bien fait attention de ne pas me faire remarquer et de passer dans les couloirs quand il n'y avait personne, mais évidemment il y a toujours un Marine qui est là où il ne devrait pas être, et bien sur, je suis tombée nez à nez avec un des leur. Et je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour le faire taire, alos du coup, tout le monde à rappliquer quand il a hurlé et donc il a fallut que je me tire en vitesse. Ils m'ont tous tiré dessus, et une balle m'a traversé l'épaule quand j'ai sauté au dessus de la rambarde.

- Aïe ! Toi aussi, qu'elle idée d'aller voler à manger sur un bateau de la Marine !

- C'est pas la première fois que je le fais ! Mais d'habitude je ne me fais pas prendre..

- Ah..

- Et vous ? que faites-vous en ville ? J'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas venu foutre le bordel dans cette petite ville !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas comme ça. Nous devions juste réapprovisionner notre bateau. On manquait de nourriture et d'armes.

- Ah ok... dis moi, pour s'aventurer sur GrandLine vous devez être vous aussi à la recherche du One Piece ?

- Oui en effet, enfin c'est surtout le but de notre capitaine de le trouver et de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Après chacun à son propre but.

- Quel est le tien ?

- Devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde !

- Dis donc vous n'avez pas froid au yeux dans votre équipage !! L'un veut être roi des pirates, l'autre meilleur escrimeur...

- Oui c'est vrai, on est un équipage un peu différent des autres.

- Déjà je vous trouve différent dans le fait que vous ne venez pas en ville pour foutre la zizani, alors que beaucoup auraient fait un carnage.

- Non, nous on essaye plutôt de se faire discret, ce qui n'est pas vraiment toujours facile, avec un capitaine comme le notre...

- C'est lequel ?

- C'est le gamin au chapeau de paille

-C'est lui ? Il a pas du tout une tête de capitaine !!

- Et pourtant c'est bien le notre de capitaine...

Zoro resta silencieux un petit moment. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé parler de ça avec cette parfaite inconnue. Elle paraissait détendue malgrés ce qui c'était passé il y quelques heures. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Tïa paraissait souriante et de bonne humeur, pourtant, elle souffrait terriblement de la blessure qu'elle avait à l'épaule. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, même à un inconnu comme celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle, qui semblait être un peu moins tendu que tout à l'heure. L'escrimeur leva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil était au zénith. L'escrimeur commençait à avoir horriblement faim, et il n'avait rien à manger aux alentours. Le sommeil commençait déjà à l'envahir. Il referma doucement ses paupières tout en étant attentifs au buits qu'ils l'entouraient. Finalement, il ne résista pas, et tomba peu à peu dans les bras de Morphé, en étant à peu près sur que cette fois il ne se réveillerait pas avec un sabre sous la gorge.

Au bout de quelques heures, des gémissement tirèrent Zoro de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lègérement. Il porta son attention sur Tïa. La jeune fille était allongée par terre, le visage crispé par la douleur. Il la vit se tournée sur le côté tout en râlant et l'escrimeur vu le dos nue de la jeune fille rouge de sang. Le jeune bretteur se rapprocha de Tïa. Il écarta de sa main gauche les méches de cheveux sanglantes du dos de la jeune fille pour mieux voir sa plaie. Elle commençait à s'infecter. Il fallait au plus vite la soigner sinon son état pourrait empirer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tïa et se pencha pour examiner en profondeur la plaie, mais elle se reveilla tout à coup et brusquement se retourna, prit une de ses dagues et vint la placer sous le menton de l'escrimeur pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'avantage.

- Pardon, je voulais juste voir ta plaie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- La jeune fille avait le souffle sacadé et une goutte de sueur coulait sur son front :

- Non ce n'est rien, c'est que j'avais oublier que tu étais là, c'est juste un reflexe que j'ai eu.

- Jolie reflexe en tout cas ! Mais tu pourrais poser ta dague ? Je ne vais pas te manger, je veux juste voir si je peux soingner ta plaie.

La jeune fille posa sa dague et se retourna pour s'allonger ventre à terre. Le bretteur se repencha sur la plaie quand Tïa lui demanda :

- Tu as des connaissance en médecine ?

- Pas du tout. Notre médecin c'est le petit renne.

- A bon ? Mais c'est quoi cette équipage qui a un animal comme médecin..

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, c'est un excellent médecin. S'il était là, il saurait quoi faire. En tout cas le seul truc que je sais, c'est qu'il faudrait au moins nettoyer ta blessure. Il y a de l'eau dans le coin ?

- Non, pour en trouver il faudra retourner dans la forêt.

L'escrimeur denoua le bandana noir qui était accroché à son bras gauche. Tïa grimaca quand elle sentit l'escrimeur passer le bandana sur la plaie, pour essayer de la nettoyer.

- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, il faut se résoudre à redescendre dans la forêt

- Mais et la Marine ?

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut redescendre. En plus mes nakamas doivent me chercher à l'heure qu'il est alors je dois retourner à mon bateau. D'ailleurs tu viens avec moi. Notre médecin te soignera !

- Mais je...bon trés bien

Zoro rengea le bandana ensanglanté dans sa poche, se releva et aida Tïa a se mettre debout. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin en direction du village. C'était le mileu de l'aprés midi et le soleil éclairait toute la forêt. Un silence étrange pesait dans les environs, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tïa. Elle sentait comme une présence. Ces craintes furent confirmées quand Zoro s'arrêta :

- On nous observe !

- C'est bien ce que je craignais..

Ils partirent tous deux en courant quand un groupe de soldats de la Marine sortit des bosqués non loin d'eux. Des coups de feux se firent entendre. Tïa fit prendre un autre chemin à Zoro, à la lisière de la forête, à côté d'une pente abrute. Une balle atterit au pied de l'escrimeur qui s'empressa de crier à Tïa :

- Ils se rapprochent ! Laisse moi leur mettre une petite raclé histoire qu'on soit tranquille !

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas et courait toujours aussi vite, quand tout à coup, un coup de feu retentit, plus fort que les autres. Zoro vit Tïa vaciller devant lui, puis tomber dans la pente abrute.

- Tïa !!

L'escrimeur vit le corps de la jeune fille dévaler toute la pente pour s'arrêter sur les rochers, trente mètres plus bas. Zoro se rapprocha du bord de la pente quand le groupe de Marines arrivait à quelque mètres de lui :

- Vous l'aurais voulu..

Avant que les Marines ne pointent leurs armes sur lui, Zoro prit deux de ces trois sabres en main et lança une attaque :

- « Falcon Waves ! »

Un souffle impressionant déclenché par ses deux lames envoya presque la totalité des soldats au tapis. Un seul pourtant avait echappé à l'attaque. Il tira sur l'escrimeur qui dévia les balles de sa lame. Puis en un éclair, serra son troisième sabre entre les dents et plaça les deux autres dans son dos :

- « Tiger..

Il se lança d'un bond puissant sur son adversaire pour le trancher

- ...Slash ! »

Le marine tomba au sol, inerte. L'esccrimeur rangea ses sabres et dévalant en courant la pente vers Tïa. Il s'accroupit à ses côté et tenta de la faire revenir à elle :

- Tïa ! Tïa, tu m'entends ?

Elle reussit à ouvrir les yeux un instant mais les referma aussitôt, grimaçant de douleur. Le bretteur prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et commença à remonter la pente.

--

Fini pour aujourd'hui!! Soyez content le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, en espérant qu'il soit bien...

Le chapitre 6 pointera le bout de son nez dans maximum une semaine.

Alors à bientôt!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde!! Voilà la suite!! Enfin!! Avec tous le boulot que j'ai je me surmène pour être dans les temps! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'on mis des previews et qui m'on donné des conseils! Ca fait super plaisir!!_

_Sur ce Bonne Lecture!!_

**Chapitre 6**

L'ascencion de la pente fut délicate pour l'épéiste. Tïa n'était pas bien lourde, mais la pente elle était très raide et glissante. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains pour s'aider. A plusieurs reprises, Zoro glissa et manqua de lâcher le frêle corps inanimé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Quand enfin il reussit à atteindre le sommet de la pente, il partit en courant...mais où ?

L'escrimeur pila net

« Mince, je sais même pas où je suis ! Arg foutue forêt ! Bon le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre le bateau c'est d'aller au moins vers la mer... »

L'escrimeur scruta l'horizon, cherchant la grande étendue bleutée. Il marcha quelques instants pour essayer de repérer la mer. Il arriva enfin, après s'être enfoncé quelques minutes dans la forêt, à la voir. Il partit en courant droit dans sa direction. Il se concentra un maximum à garder une trajectoire rectiligne, afin de ne pas se perdre et de bien arriver vers la mer.

Le trajet paraissait long. Zoro prit garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans des ronces et de ne pas se manger une branche d'arbre !

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de course, il crut entendre le bruit des vagues qui se cognent sur le bord des falaises de l'île. Il accéléra l'allure. Il déboucha enfin sur une falaise abrute, qui donnée face à l'océan. Zoro s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Tïa n'avait pas produit un seul son depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose de liquide et de chaud qui coulait sur son bras. Il regarda aussitôt et vit du sang

« Merde ! sa plaie saigne à nouveau ! »

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la mer, il n'avait plus qu'à longer la falaise. Mais dans quel sens ? Si il partait dans le mauvais sens, et qu'il s'éloignait du village, il allait mettre beaucoup de temps. Il préfera prendre le temps de scruter le chemin pour prendre le bon. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se perdre cette fois !

Il remarqua que le chemin qui partait sur sa droite faisait une montée, tandis que le chemin de gauche semblait être une descente continue.

« Le village est au bord de la mer, donc faut descendre ! »

Il se mit donc à courir à toute vitesse sur le chemin de gauche, espérant avoir pris le bon.

Grâce à la pente, Zoro put courir assez vite sans trop se fatiguer. Il fallait toutefois ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un trou ou un caillou au risque de faire une belle gamelle ! En plus le bretteur longeait la falaise, s'il tribuchait, il risquerait de tomber ensuite de la falaise, avec Tïa. Il continua donc à foncer comme un dératé,mais en portant toute son attention sur le chemin, avec la jeune fille dans les bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut au loin ce qui à priori était un bateau, un bateau énorme. Un drapeau noir flottait dans les airs, portant le symbole des mugiwaras pirates !

« Le thousand Sunny !! Enfin ! »

Heureux de ne s'être pas perdu, il accéléra encore l'allure. Il baissa la tête pour voir comment était Tïa, et serra les dents :

La jeune fille était maintenant très pale, horriblement pâle. Ses lèvres était presque bleues. L'épéiste commençait un peu à paniquer, mais reprit très vite son self-contrôl. Le bateau n'était pas très loin, il fallait espérer qu'il y est quelqu'un.

Une fois arrivé à une centaine de mettre du bateau, fatigué, le souffle coupé, titubant presque, Zoro essaya de cria de toute ses forces :

- LUFFYYYYYYYY !!

Sa voix raisonna dans la falaise, et à son plus grand soulagement, il vit tous ces nakamas sortirent sur le pont du Thousand Sunny

- ZOROOOOOOOOO !!

Son capitaine l'avait repéré et sans attendre, élança ses bras élastiques vers lui. Le jeune bretteur, en voyant ses bras s'étendre jusqu'à lui pour le saisir, pila presque.

« Aïe ! Je sens que l'aterrissage va être très dur »

Les mains du jeune garçon agrippèrent Zoro et dans un élan surpuissant, le ramenèrent sur le bateau. Instinctivement, l'escrimeur serra Tïa contre lui afin de la protéger. Et en effet, l'impact sur le bois du bateau fut si violent, que l'escrimeur lâcha prise. Il alla se taper contre la rambarde tandis que le petite blonde roula jusqu'aux escaliers.

Tout l'équipage fut plus qu'étonner de voir la jeune fille arriver avec Zoro. Personne n'avait vu qu'il la portait dans ces bras.

L'escrimeur se releva douloureusement tandis que Sanji se précipita vers Tïa

Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ? Répondez-moi !

Il voulu retourner la jeune fille et remarqua très vite ces blessures

- CHOPPER ! VITE !

- Quoi quoi ?!

- Cette demoiselle est gravement blessée ! Il faut vite lui prodiguer des soins !

- QUOI ?! VITE UN MEDECIN ! ...à c'est moi !

- ...

- Apporte la vite dans la chambre des filles !

Sanji prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ces bras et s'exécuta. Tout fut si rapide que personne n'a pu s'approcher de Tïa. Luffy se tourna vers Zoro qui venait de se relever et marchait dans leur direction

- C'était qui ?

- Crétin t'as pas vu que c'était la fille qui c'est introduit sur notre bateau ?!, fit Nami

- A OUAIS ?

- Mais oui banane ! Je l'ai ramenée sur le bateau, je savais que vous vouliez la voir, de plus elle était blessée .

- ARG C'EST LA BLONDE QUI A MIS LES PIEDS DANS MA SALLE A MANGER !!

- Luffy ferme-la !

La rouquine assena un jolie coup de poing sur la tête de son capitaine.

- Aïe Nami !

- Tu étais avec elle pendant tout ce temps ? Quand Sanji et moi sommes retournés sur le bateau dans la nuit, tu n'y étais plus, questionna Robin

- Oui, je l'ai vu hier soir au bord de la forêt, alors je l'ai suivi.

- Depuis hier soir que tu la suis et c'est maintenant que tu la ramènes ?!, s'étonna Franky

- Non mais entre-temps...me suis perdu...

- Oh mais tu es irrécupérable mon cher Zoro, ajouta Ussop

- Ta gueule ! Entre temps on s'est caché car la marine nous cherchait, donc je suis resté avec elle.

- Oh tu as de la chance d'être resté avec cette charmante et délicieuse créature !, dit Brook avec des coeurs à la place des « yeux » (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste)

- Ouais, ouais...

A ce moment la Sanji sortit des chambres et se dirigea droit vers Zoro

- ESPECE DE RUSTRE !, cria t-il en empoignant Zoro par le t-shirt, T'AS VU DANS QUEL ETÂT ELLE EST ! QU'EST-CE T'AS FOUTU ?! SALE MARIMO !!

- Lâches moi sourcil en vrille ou je te refais le portrait !, dit Zoro en le repoussant brusquement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passer ? Pourquoi cette beauté est dans cette état ?!

- Elle s'est faite tirée dessus ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je l'ai ramené pour qu'elle se fasse soignée, alors me gonfles pas !

- T'aurais pu te magner le train !

- J'allais pas l'obliger !!

- Espèce de sauvage..

- Fou moi la paix face de trombone !

- Repètes pour voir !!

- FERMEZ-LA TOUS LES DEUX ! Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables !

En un cri, la jeune navigatrice calma les deux jeunes garçons sur les nerfs.

Le calme revenait peu à peu. Tout l'équipage attendait que Chopper ait fini de s'occuper de la jeune fille.

Evidemment, beaucoup se posaient des questions, et les réponses, s'était justement cette jeune fille qui les avait.

Au bout d'un moment, Zoro décida de s'isoler. Tous ses nakamas lui demandaient des informations sur la jeune fille, informations qu'il n'avait pas forcement. Il leur dit seulement qu'elle s'appelait Tïa. Pour tout le reste, ils se débrouilleraient avec elle, quand elle ira mieux.

Le jeune épéiste alla s'installer à l'arrière du bateau, qui était à flanc de falaise. Il s'adossa contre le bois du bateau, les mains derrières la tête. C'est alors que l'odeur du sang vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il mit ses bras devant lui et vu qu'il était couvert de sang, le sang de Tïa. Il repensa à la jeune fille, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas quittée son esprit. Il espérait qu'elle se rétablisse assez vite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est pas mon affaire qu'elle se rétablisse ou pas ! »

Il regretta vite cette pensée, car après tout, Tïa n'avait pas été méchante avec lui, enfin pas vraiment.

Plongé dans ces pensées, Zoro ne vit pas tout ,de suite ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il releva la tête soudainement, attiré par quelque chose. A une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui, à la lisière de la forêt, sur l'île, un grand chien beige le regardait. L'épéiste le reconnut vite. Avec sa tête mi-blanche mi-marron, ça ne pouvait-être que le chien qu'il avait vu en ville avec Tïa. Il conclut que ça devait être le sien.

« Et le cheval ? Il est passé où celui-la ? »

En effet, l'animal ne s'était pas montré depuis le départ précipité de la chaumière.

Zoro fut tiré de sa torpeur par les aboiements du chien. La bête fixait le bateau et aboyait fortement, lançant un appel, un appel que l'escrimeur évidement ne comprenait pas. L'animal passa des aboiements aux hurlements, de plus en plus long et fort.

« Mais il va se taire c'est pas vrai ! »

Zoro se leva pour aller s'assoir à l'avant histoire d'être plus tranquille.

Au bout d'une demi heure les hurlements cessèrent. Zoro s'était endormi sur le plancher du Thousand Sunny. Chopper vint à ses côtés :

- Zoro ? Zoro réveilles-toi !

L'escrimeur releva difficilement les paupières, il avait horreur qu'on le réveil !

- ..grr...Quoi ?

- Je viens voir si tu n'as rien. Tu n'as aucunes blessures ?

- Non, j'ai rien, des écorchures seulement, mais ça va.

Des garguouillis venant de son ventre se firent entendre.

- Arg par contre j'ai vraiment trop les crocs !! Il est où Sanji ?

- Ben, s'il n'est pas dans la chambre des filles pour guetter le réveil de notre petite intruse, il doit être à la cuisine.

Bizarrement cette réponse déplut beaucoup à Zoro

- Son nom est Tïa, d'abord, et de quoi il se mêle ce pervers ? Faudrait qu'il la laisse tranquille !

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit qu'il ne traine pas trop dans la chambre, répondit Chopper, un peu étonné de la réaction de son nakama.

Le bretteur s'étonna lui même de s'énerver comme ça. Il se leva et alla vers la cuisine pour dévaliser le frigo.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il croisa justement Sanji.

- Tiens Sanji tu veux bien me préparer un truc à manger ? Je suis mort de faim, j'ai rien mangé ni bu depuis hier soir.

Le jeune coq le toisa du regard

- Non

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Depuis quand tu laisses quelqu'un crever de faim ?!

- Les sales rustres qui ne savent pas prendre soin des jolies jeunes filles je les laisse crever de faim c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent !

- Tu vas pas me faire chier ! Je lui ai rien fait à Tïa !

- Justement ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu l'as laissé dans cette état !

- Mais non ! C'est moi en plus qui lui ai dit de venir ici, au départ elle ne voulait pas ! Au est puis tu m'emmerdes cook lover qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre c'est pas ta copine ?! Tu vas pas me gonfler !

Il se dirigea vers le frigo l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans, sous le regard haineux du jeune cuistot.

Après avoir mangé, l'escrimeur sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'installer dans la pelouse du bateau, où se trouvait la plupart des membres de l'équipage. En entendant Brook parlait de « petite culotte » et « mini jupe », il comprit de suite que ses nakamas parlaient encore de Tïa. Ne voulant pas être questionné à nouveau sur elle, il fit demi tour pour allez à la chambre des garçons.

Il entra dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte du fond. En passant devant la porte qui donnait sur la chambre des filles, la curiosité le tiqua, ou alors c'était autre chose...

Il s'arrêta et décida de jeter un coup d'oeil. Il poussa timidement la porte et passa dans un premier temps seulement la tête. Il repéra tout de suite le lit dans lequel Tïa se reposait, avec ses armes à côtés posées par terre. Il entra et délicatement ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas la réveiller. Il arriva à la hauteur du lit. Le jeune fille dormait profondément, bercée par sa respiration calme et régulière, enfoui sous un drap blanc. Le bretteur se pencha un peu plus. Une délicieuse odeur vint jusqu'à ces narines, la même odeur qu'il l'avait bercé quand il était dans la chaumière : c'était le délicat parfum de Tïa. Il regada le visage angélique de la jeune fille, qui affichait un air paisible. Zoro sourit de satisfaction. Quelques heures plutôt la jeune fille grimaçait de douleur, et maintenant elle ne souffrait apparemment plus.

« Grâce à moi ! »

Cette pensée secoua soudain l'escrimeur

« mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Va falloir que je me calme un peu, je crois que j'ai pas assez dormi... »

Le jeune bretteur sortit de la pièce, en lançant un dernier regard à Tïa avant de refermer la porte. A ce moment là, il entendit Nami ordonna à tout le monde d'aller à son poste car il fallait amarer le bateau plus loin, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les marines. L'épéiste sortit donc pour aider ses nakamas.

Une fois l'arrimage terminé, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Zoro s'adossa au mat et vit sanji se diriger vers la chambre des filles.

« Mais il va la lâcher enfin ! »

A côté de lui Luffy, Chopper et Ussop se disputaient une partie de cartes. Un partie mouvementée que Ussop remporta, devant un Chopper admiratif et un Luffy mauvais perdant.

Le capitaine se retourna vers son second et l'interpella :

- Eh Zoro ! Tu veux pas jouer ? C'est plus cool quand on est 4 !

- Non merci mais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un vacarme se fit entendre, et tout le monde tourna la tête en direction du couloir qui menait vers les chambres...

--

ET voilà FINISH

J'espère que ça vous aura plus! La suite dans une semaine au plus tard

Bisous à bientôt!


	7. Chapter 7

_YOUHOU ME REVOILA! j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas revennu sur ce site depuis un moment, alors que ça fait qu'une semaine _

_Donc voila le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bon par contre j'espère que il n'y a pas trop de faut parce que j'ai corrigé très vite  
_

_Un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui on mis des previews ça fait trop plaisir et ça me motive!_

_BONNE LECTURE XD_

**Chapitre 7**

Tout l'équipage de mugiwara se précipita vers les chambres, Zoro en tête. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le couloir. Sans se poser de question, il ouvrit de suite la porte de la chambre des filles et entra suivi de toute la troupe. L'escrimeur s'arrêta net en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sur sous yeux : Tïa en simple sous-vetements, était presque à califourchon sur le buste de Sanji qui lui était allongé par terre. L'escrimeur ne vit pas tout de suite que Tïa menaçait Sanji avec sa dague, qui était pointée vers le gorge du blond.

- Eh Tïa tu vas pas tuer mon cuistot !!, cria Luffy, de peur de perdre la seule personne qui lui fesait à manger.

Zoro réalisa enfin que la jeune fille s'était jetée sur le blondinet pour le menacer, non pas pour autre chose.

Tïa se releva aussitôt et fût très confuse, laissant tomber sa dague qui se planta dans le plancher :

- Excuse-moi, tu m'as supris, je ne savais pas qui c'était qui s'approchait...

- Oh mais c'est rien ma chère, tu n'as pas à t'excuser !, fit Sanji avec un coeur à la place de son oeil droit.

Le cuistot attrapa le drap posé sur le lit et enveloppa la jeune fille avec pour recouvrir le corps de la jeune fille et le cacher de la vue de tout le monde.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du m'approcher comme cela, tu me pardonnes ?

« m'approcher comme cela ? Mais qu'est- ce qu'il a fait cet imbécile de cuistot ?! » Zoro ne put s'empêcher de penser à cela. « Il a pu bien ce rincer l'oeil sur elle cet enfoiré ! »

L'escrimeur éprouva une pointe de jalousie, mais se reprit aussitôt, il regarda la scène en silence, le regard froid.

Tïa rougit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme cela :

- Euh...oui oui ce n'est pas grave je t'excuse.

Chopper s'approcha à son tour de la jeune fille

- Tu vas mieux ? Tes blessures ne te font plus mal ?

- Oui ça va mieux, je ne sens presque plus rien.

- Très bien. Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces

A ces mot le cuistot réagit :

- Je vais faire à manger pour notre petite invitée !!

Il partit en courant vers la cuisine, sous le regard haineux de l'escrimeur. En attend le mot « manger », Luffy cria à son tour :

- AAAAh OUI A MANGER !!

Il courut lui aussi vers la sortit, mais s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et se retourna vers Tïa :

- Nous t'attendrons à la cuisine ok ?, fit-il avec son grand sourire habituel

- Très bien

- Prends mes vêtements dans ce placard, les tiens sont encore plein de sang, dit Nami

- Merci

Tout l' équipage sortit, sauf Zoro qui attendait calmement que tout le monde franchisse la porte

- Tu veux que je t'attende ?

La jeune fille le regarda et lui répondit avec un sourire chaleureux :

- Non vas-y, je trouverai la cuisine toute seule.

L'escrimeur se dirigea donc vers la porte, lentement. Il tourna timidement la tête en direction de la jeune fille avant de sortir, et fut surpris, agréablement (enfin il ne se l'avoura jamais), de voir que Tïa lui tournait le dos et faisait glisser le drap le long de son corps pour se changer. Le jeune épéiste, les joues légèrement rougi, ferma la porte derrière lui, une fois que le drap tomba en entier sur le sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine l'air rêveur et absent.

De son côté Tïa se dirigea vers le placard de Nami pour prendre des habbits. Elle enfila une mini jupe noire et un petit débardeur blanc qu'elle attrapa au hazard. Elle sortit ensuite dans le couloir et marcha vers l'extèrieur. A peine dehors, elle entendit la voix enjouée du cuistot :

- Tïa on est là !!

Voyant le coq les yeux remplit de coeurs l'appeler, elle se dirigea vers lui, en souriant timidement.

Il l'enmena jusque dans la cuisine et l'installa à table avec les autres :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ma petite reine ?

- Euh...n'importe quoi

- Très bien

Le cuistot se précipita pour aller lui chercher un petit plat et lui déposa devant elle sur la table, l'air complètement ravi de voir une autre beauté sur le bateau. Tout l'équipage regardait le manège de Sanji avec lassitude, alors que Zoro pestait dans son coin.

- Alors Tïa, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur notre bateau hier ? demanda Nami

- Je cherchais simplement à manger.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de venir assomer des pirates pour leur voler leur bouffe ? demanda à son tour Franky avec un peu de froideur.

- Non, d'habitude je les tue

- QUOI ??, s'écria Usopp

- Oui, pour ne pas que des pirate viennent mettre le souc dans mon village, je les tue. Et par la même occasion, je prends leur nourriture. Leur trésor ne m'intéresse pas, mais il peut me servir de me payer à manger en attendant que le prochain bateau pirate se pointe.

Nami fut rassurer par la dernière phrase. Cette fille n'était pas interessée par les trésors et tant mieux !

Luffy se retourna vers Nami l'air indigné:

- Tiens t'as vu qu'elle cherchait ma bouffe !!

La navigatrice tapa sur la tête de son capitaine pour le faire taire.

- Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas attaqué ?

- Je vous ai observé en ville. Vous n'êtes pas des pirates comme les autres, ça se voit. La plupart des pirates aurait pris la peine de me tuer. Mais quand Zoro m'a proposé de venir sur le bateau pour que l'on me procure des soins, ça a confirmé ce que je pensait.

A l'annonce de son nom, l'escrimeur tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille.

- Et la Marine ? Pourquoi te suivait-elle ?, questionna Usopp

- Comme je l'ai dit à Zoro, je me suis infiltrée sur leur bateau pour trouver de la nouriture, mais j'ai faillis me faire prendre.

- Epéiste-san, tu ne nous avais pas raconté tous ça, dit malicieusement Robin envers Zoro qui ne dégna répondre.

- Quelle bande de rustre ! Osez s'en prendre à une adorable petite reine comme toi !! C'est honteux il me dégoute ceux là !!, fit Sanji l'air un poils irrité

« Mais qu'il est pathétique celui-la.. » pensa Zoro

- Maintenant il risque de me chercher. Malheureusement pour moi, cette île n'est pas bien grande...

- Alors deviens mon nakama !!, s'écria Lufffy comme s'il se réveiller tout à coup

- LUFFY !, cria tout l'équipage, à part Sanji qui disait « mellorine ! » avec des coeurs pleins les yeux, et Zoro qui ne disait pas un mot.

- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est plus la peine qu'elle reste sur cette île vu qu'elle sera recherchée ! Alors autant qu'elle vienne avec nous ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Tïa ?

La jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours haï les pirates c'est un fait, mais ceux là l'avait guéri, l'avait nourri, malgrés l'intrusion qu'elle avait fait sur leur bateau. Zoro, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, l'avait même protégé. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus rester sur l'île, alors la proposition de ce capitaine était intéressante. De plus, cet équipage était fort amusant .

- Eh bien écoute...Luffy c'est ça ?

- Oui

- A mais c'est vrai on ne c'est pas présenté !, fit Nami, donc notre capitaine, cette espèce de gamin s'appelle Luffy D. Monkey, moi je suis la naviagatrice et je m'apelle Nami. Usopp est notre tireur d'élite et notre cannonier, Chopper notre médecin, Sanji notre cuistot, Robin notre archéologue, Franky notre « réparateur », c'est d'ailleurd lui qui a fabriqué notre bateau le Thousand Sunny. Et enfin voici Brook, notre...squelette à coupe afro. Et ensuite tu connais déjà Zoro.

- Oui, je suis vraiment enchantée de tous vous connaitre ! C'est un équipage hors du commun, il ne manquerait plus que..

- Une petite reine !, dit Sanji avec un regard charmeur en direction de la jeune fille blonde.

Tïa se mit à rougir et tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Zoro, qui se leva et sortit de la cuisine, agacé par le comportement de Sanji. La jeune fille le regarda sortir ,incrédule. Toutefois, en étant dehors, l'escrimeur s'assit à côté de la porte, afin d'entendre la réponse de Tïa.

- Alors Tïa ? Que décides-tu ?

- Mais laisse lui le temps de réflechir imbécile !, fit Nami

- Non c'est bon ma décision est prise ! dit Tïa, en jetant une rapide regard et presque involontaire vers la porte de la cuisine d'où Zoro était sorti, Luffy D. Monkey, je veux être une de tes nakama !

- YOUPIIII !!, s'écria luffy

- A une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?, demanda Luffu qui avait reprit un air à peu près sérieux.

- Laisse venir Nero et Dragon avec moi

- C'est qui ça ?

- Je vais les chercher tout de suite si tu les laisses venir eux aussi.

- Deux nakamas en plus avec toi ? CHOUETTE !!, s'exclama Luffy.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- On va finir à cinquante sur ce bateau, ajouta Nami.

Tïa sourit de bonheur et sortit en courant. Arrivée à la porte elle se retourna :

- Attendez moi quelques minutes, je n'en aurais pas pour très lontemps.

Elle partit aussitôt à l'extèrieure en passant à côté de Zoro, qui la regarda sauter souplement au dessus de la rambarde, avec un sourir de satisfait sur les lèvres. Sanji sortit à ce moment de la cuisine pour suivre sa petite reine du regard, quand il vu l'air inhabituel de Zoro qui avait un très léger sourire sur le visage :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Marimo ? C'est une armée de katanas qui t'est passé sous le nez qui te rend si heureux ?

- De quoi je me mèle sourcils vrillés ?

- Tu as intéret à être agréable avec notre nouvelle nakama, je ne voudrais pas que ma petite reine croit que quelqu'un ne l'apprecie pas ! Tu as intéret à faire une effort !

- Ta petite reine ta petite reine ! Elle est pas à toi que je sache !!

L'escrimeur se calma de suite, voyant l'air surpris de Sanji.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce qu'il dit ! »

Il se leva et se mit à l'avant du bateau pour aller faire un peu d'exercices et surtout, se changer les idées.

Luffy sortit à son tour, questionnant Sanji :

- Tu crois qu'ils ressemblent à quoi les deux gars dont elle nous a parlé ?

- Aucune idée, d'ailleurd ils ont des noms bien bizarre.

Sur ce, chacun se prepara à lever l'ancre afin de quitter cette île au plus vite, dés que Tïa reviendrait.

C'est au bout d'une trentaine de minutes que Tïa réaparu.

- Luffy !!

Luffy et ses nakamas se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bateau. Ils virent tous sur la rive Tïa avec un sac, contenant toutes ses affaires, chevauchant son grand cheval bai et accompagnée de son chien beige.

- Voici Dragon et Nero, dit Tïa en désignant sa monture puis son chien.

- OUAIS FOY !! TROP BIEN ON AURA DES BESTIOLES SUR LE BATEAU !!, s'écria Luffy

- Mais Luffy on peux pas prendre un cheval sur un bateau ! Un chien d'accord mais un cheval, c'est un peu gros, dit intelligement la navigatrice.

- Pourquoi pas ? On a de l'herbe sur le bateau ! Et le Thousand Sunny est bien assez grand !

- Et puis elle ne viendra pas sans eux, elle la bien dit, ajouta Zoro.

Tïa fit un signe à son chien qui sauta sur la croupe de sa monture

- Alors Luffy, toujours d'accord ?

- Et comment !!

Le jeune garçon balança ses bras jusqu'à Tïa et agrippa le cheval.

- Et Luffy fais attention !! Fais doucement tu as trois vie entre tes mains !!, alarma Usopp

- Ouais ouais je gère !!

Les bras élastiques se tendirent, fesant décoller le cheval, sa cavalière et le chien du sol. Les bras revinrent peu à peu à leur forme d'origine, ramenant à toute vitesse la petite troupe.

- LUFFY QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT ?!

- « Chewing balloon ! »

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille inspira profondement et gonfla son ventre élastique. Tïa, Dragon et Nero vinrent rebondir sur lui et attérirent au sol.

- Youhou ! c'était pas mal ça !, ria Tïa en fesant un clin d'oeil à son nouveau capitaine.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de leurs nouveau nakamas. Chopper se mit vite à dialoguer avec le grand chien et l'imposant cheval.

Mais ce fut de courte durée. Une explosion se fit entendre et un boulet de canon atterit dans l'eau, non loin de bateau

- La Marine !, alarma Nami.

--

_Ro snif c'est fini... mais je reviens vite! J'ai moins de chose à faire chez moi en ce moment donc les chapitres suivant viendrons assez vite!_

_A plus!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey hey le chapitre 8 enfin en ligne! j'ai pas mis trop de temps quand même, juste 4 jour, je suis assez rapide ça va?_

_Merci à Raflon et LucioL pour les previews ça fait trop plez!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 8**

L'énorme bateau de la Marine que Sanji avait vu accoster au port le jour d'avant était en train de les prendre en chasse. Les pirates n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà a porté de boulet de canon.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de s'échapper on va en éclater quelques un ! lança Luffy.

- A vos ordre capitaine !, fit Zoro avec un terrifiant sourire.

Le bateau de la Marine arrivait sur eux à bâbord. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky et Tïa se précipitèrent vers le côté gauche du bateau, pendant que les autres commençaient à faire partir le bateau. Chaque boulet fut paré par les attaques des garçons, alors que Tïa les regardait faire, ne pouvant agir pour le moment. Luffy s'amusait à gonfler son ventre pour renvoyer les boulets sur le bateau de la Marine en gonflant son ventre élastique. Zoro les tranchait, Sanji les expédiait dans une autre direction et Franky les faisait exploser avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher le Thousand Sunny. La confusion gagna les marines qui allaient et venaient sur le bateau dans tous les sens. Leur navire fut bientôt assez près de celui des pirates et à ce moment là,Tïa décida d'agir. Elle grimpa sur la rambarde et d'un bond franchi l'écart entre le navire des mugiwaras et celui de la Marine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? fit Franky.

Le grand chien beige suivit sa maitresse et sauta à son tour sur le navire en face. Zoro sauta à son tour, heureux d'aller trancher quelques Marines.

- Youhou ! Bonne idée !!, cria Luffy !

Il étendit son bras et attrapa le mât du bateau ennemi et de l'autre agrippa Sanji et Fanky

- C'est parti !

- LUFFYYYY !! crièrent le cuistot et le cyborg qui furent expédiés par dessus bord avec leur capitaine.

Ils arrivèrent en fracas sur le navire et en percutant des marines, les jetèrent par dessus bord. Ce fut très vite un véritable bordel. Les marines se jetaient sur les pirates, mais sans succès. Aucun d'eux ne flanchèrent, ce fut même les marines qui furent un à un à terre. L'escrimeur en plein dans ses combats, ne cessait de jeter des coup d'oeil sur Tïa. La jeune fille n'avait guère besoin d'aide, fauchant un à un les marines avec ses dagues à vive allure et avec souplesse. Jusqu'au moment où un gaillard plus gros que les autres l'obligea à sortir son sabre pour stopper son coup, qui fut suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer à terre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus vers elle, Nero s'était jeté sur lui et lui mordait sauvagement les fesses. Le marine cria et perdit donc sa concentration. La jeune fille en profita pour le mettre à terre. L'escrimeur n'avait pas louper une miette du combat. La jeune fille et son chien faisait une équipe parfaite. Luffy quand lui prenait un réel plaisir à envoyer ses attaquants par dessus bord, qui quelques fois percutaient son cuistot ainsi que le cyborg :

- Luffy fais gaffes bordel !, cria le jeune coq.

Pour toute réponse son capitaine lui riait au nez avec son air enfantin complètement joyeux.

La bataille continua jusqu'à ce que la voix de Nami ce fit entendre.

- Luffy ! Tout le monde ! Revenez vite !

En effet le Thousand Sunny était lancé et s'éloignait. Les pirates se précipitèrent et sautèrent rapidement sur leur navire, sauf Nero, qui manqua de finir à l'eau, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par Luffy. Un fois le chien ramené sur le plancher, Luffy s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui tapota la tête avec son regard bêta.

- Ba alors on a loupé son saut ?

L'animal redressa les babines et gronda contre le garçon au chapeau de paille. Celui-ci sans cesser de lui tapoter la tête se retourna moins souriant vers Tïa :

Eh ton chien il est pas aimable !

Ne te moques pas de lui, et ne lui tapotes pas la tête comme ça ou il va te mordre.

- Pffff pas drôle.

Luffy cessa d'embêter l'animal et s'éloigna avec une tête frustrée vers le grand cheval. L'équidé avait cessé de brouter, inquiet à cause des combat au alentours. Le jeune brun s'avança vers lui. L'animal haussa la tête et le regarda avancer avec son grand sourire sur le visage.

- Ah ! Le joli poney qui m'a fait faire du rodéo la dernière fois !

Il s'approcha de lui et dit doucement :

- Si t'es méchant j'te mange ! T'es bien gros tu seras délicieux, Sanji saura faire un joli plat avec toi ! dit-il en passant de l'air sérieux à l'air réjouit, légèrement bavant.

Le cheval le regardait tranquillement en finissant de mâcher l'herbe qu'il avait dans la bouche. Puis il leva la tête et attrapa le chapeau de paille de Luffy et commença à le mordiller.

- MON CHAPEAU !!, s'écria le jeune garçon qui gigotait et ajitait les bras dans tous les sens sous les yeux las de ces nakamas.

Tïa rigolait à n'en plus finir de voir son nouveau capitaine se débattre contre l'animal pour récupérer son chapeau.

- Il est toujours comme ça quand on lui pique son chapeau ?

- Oui, répondit Sanji avant que Zoro n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre lui même, c'est son trésor, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui touche, surtout si on lui détériore.

- Et il fait toujours le pitre comme ça ?

- Oui presque toujours...

- Mais une bonne tape sur la tête et il se calme vite !, ajouta Nami avec un clin d'oeil.

Luffy réussit à reprendre son chapeau, après avoir supplié à Chopper de demander au cheval qu'il le lâche. Il regarda le cheval avec un air boudeur. Décidément ses nouveaux « nakamas » n' étaient pas très sympathique...

Les heures passèrent et chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Nami prenait soin de ces mandariniers tandis que Robin lisait tranquillement un bouquin de sa bibliothèque, qu'elle avait lu et relu déjà entièrement. Franky et Usopp étaient tout les deux dans la cale et réparaient le bateau. Chopper et Luffy étaient à l'avant du bateau et tentaient de pêcher. A mainte reprise il faillirent tomber à l'eau, mais Brook, qui les observait, les rattrapait toujours au dernier moment. Zoro lui faisait sa musculation quotidienne sur l'herbe du Thousand Sunny, sous l'oeil curieux de Tïa qui était assise sur la rambarde en face de lui. Sanji sortit de la cuisine pour servir ses délicieux cocktails qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour les filles. Avec son air charmeur et amoureux, il servit Nami et Robin, puis se dirigea vers Tïa, Nero à ses trousses, tentant de voir ce qu'il y avait de bon sur son plateau. Il arriva enfin à côté de Tïa qui fit partir le chien.

- Tiens ma petite reine ! Une petite boisson pour te rafraichir.

- Merci beaucoup Sanji-Kun !

Le cuistot se mit à ces côtés sur la rambarde.

- Je suis content qu'une petite beauté comme toi rejoigne l'équipage ! ça change de la bande de gamin que nous avons, sans parler de ce rustre d'escrimeur, fit Sanji en désignant Zoro.

- Oh non, ils ont tous l'air adorable. Et Zoro n'a pas l'air d'être bien méchant, juste un peu distant.

La jeune fille reposa les yeux sur l'épéiste qui venait d'enlever son t-shirt pour être à l'aise et continuer ses échauffements. C'est vrai que depuis l'annonce de son arrivée sur le bateau, elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Sanji lui par contre, l'avait très vite mis à l'aise, en venant lui parler à chaque fois. Le jeune coq apprécia vite le fait de parler avec la jeune fille. Elle ne l'envoyer pas balader comme le faisait Nami et était moins solitaire que Robin. Ils continuèrent tranquillement de parler tandis que l'épéiste terminait sa musculation et regagnait la cuisine. Il passa devant Sanji et Tïa sans un regard et grimpa les escaliers.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et pris quelques chose de frais. Il s'assit ensuite sur une chaise en posant les pieds sur la table et refléchissait. L'attitude du cuistot l'énervait plus que d'habitude. La plupart du temps, il se moquait de Sanji car il se faisait manipuler par les femmes. Il s'énervait quand il les prenait pour des êtres faibles, alors que pour lui les femmes pouvaient être aussi fortes que les hommes. Mais il se rendait bien compte que cette fois c'était bien autre chose. Cette petite blonde avait le don de faire sauter son coeur glacé à chaque regard échangé. C'était pour lui une perte de contrôle de lui-même et il détestait cela. Zoro se leva et sortit finalement de la cuisine, décidé à se changer les idées. Mais en franchissant le pas de la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard en direction de Tïa. Elle était maintenant toute seule, Sanji étant parti aider Nami pour cueillir ses mandarines. La jeune fille caressait la tête de Dragon, qui avait cesser de paître pour venir voir sa cavalière. L'escrimeur se décida d'aller lui parler. Depuis son arrivée il ne lui avait presque rien dit.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et vit Dragon levait la tête et le regarder. L'escrimeur s'arrêta en voyant que l'animal le fixait en soufflant bruyamment. Tïa tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te mangera pas ! fit elle en souriant et ajouta d'un air malicieux : Par contre si tu veux me faire du mal tu risques de recevoir un joli coup de sabot !

« Comme si j'avais envie de te faire mal »

L'escrimeur s'approcha de la jeune fille et tendit en même temps la main vers l'animal qui la renifla. Il se laissa caresser en baissant la tête.

- Il t'aime bien dis donc ! Il n'est jamais aussi agréable avec les inconnus, surtout avec les garçons.

- Ah..

Zoro ne savait trop quoi répondre. A vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- ça va mieux tes blessures ?

- Oui, Chopper est vraiment formidable ! Mais bon si tu m'avais pas porté jusqu'au bateau je ne me serais peut-être jamais rétabli, alors je te dois beaucoup, merci ! dit Tïa avec un charmant sourire.

- Euh...de rien, répondit l'épéiste les joues légèrement rouges.

Un silence un peu pesant au goût de l'escrimeur s'installa. La jeune fille caresser tendrement son cheval et Zoro observa toutes ses armes. En revoyant les dagues accrochés dans son dos, il repensa au combat.

- Dis moi, j'ai vu que tu t'en sortais très bien au combat. Qui t'as appris à te battre ? Tu as beaucoup de force et de souplesse, sans parler de ta rapidité.

- Ah, tu trouves ?

- Euh..oui

Et bien je me suis entrainé toute seule à vrai dire. J'étais dans un orphelinat quand j'étais petite, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Dans mon ancien village, des pirates attaquaient souvent. Et mon orphelinat a été détruit par eux, alors depuis je me suis juré d'apprendre à me battre pour tenir tête à des pirates. J'ai vagabondé longtemps avant de m'arrêter sur Islasorba.

- Ah bon, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'aimais pas les pirates. Mais alors pourquoi être venu ? Seulement pour t'échapper ?

- Un peu, il fallait que je quitte cette île, mais en plus de ça, vous n'êtes pas des pirates comme les autres. Je vous trouve tous très attachant, chacun ayant sa particularité. Alors je me suis dit que venir avec vous, c'était découvrir le monde, aller d'aventure en aventure, et avec un équipage pareille, ça ne pouvait être que génialissime. Je ne regrette pas, vraiment pas ! A peine montée sur ce bateau qu'il faut que je combatte des marines !, ria Tïa, avec un air décontracté, alors que Zoro en fasse d'elle était toujours autant mal à l'aise.

A ce moment, Nero vint se mêler à la discussion. L'animal alla se fourer dans les jambes de l'escrimeur. Celui-ci se baissa et caressa la tête de l'animal qui remuait la queue de satisfaction.

- Dis donc ils ont tous succombé à ton charme ma paroles !

« Mon charme ? »

L'ecrimeur baissa timidement la tête. Il vit tout à coup Sanji se dirigeait vers eux.

Sanji arriva à leur hauteur et pris la parole :

- Alors Zoro tu te décides à parler à ma petite reine ?

« ma petite reine, mais pour qui il se prend... »

- De quoi tu te mêles sourcils vrillés ?!

De tous ce qui touche ma petite Tïa.

- Eh calmes-toi Sanji, on a le droit de parler !

« Et tac cuistot à la noix »

- Oh mais oui ma petite reine, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il t'embêtait pas.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. De tout façon je sais me défendre si on m'embête, fit-elle avec un sourire complice en direction de Sanji.

Le bretteur de sentait de trop en face d'eux, et pour calmer l'énorme envie de jeter Sanji par dessus bord, il partit.

- T'inquiètes, je ne l'embête plus, fit-il sèchement.

Il partit aussitôt et se dirigea vers le mât du bateau pour y grimper et prendre son poste de vigi.

Sanji le regarda, un peu surpris :

- Il nous couve quelque chose celui la !

- Pourquoi ?

- D'habitude il répond, il trouve toujours quelque chose de méchant à me dire, toujours une pique à me balancer à la figure...

- Toi aussi pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ?!

- Oh mais on ce parle toujours comme ça ma petite reine.

- Soit un peu plus aimable avec lui

- Oh mais...

- Fait ça pour ta petite reine, dit Tïa avec un clin d'oeil.

- Bon..d'accord, mais il faut qu'il soit aimable tête d'algue aussi !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, puis ils partirent ensemble vers les mandariniers de Nami. Zoro les observait du haut de son poste de vigie, mais regarda vite l'horizon pour ne plus penser à eux. Il guetta la mer, cherchant un bateau, une île. Mais devant lui il n'y avait qu'une étendu d'eau à l'infini. Cette vue lui rappela très vite le moment où il cherchait désespérément son chemin pour ramener Tïa au bateau. Il se rappela du visage pâle de Tïa qui semblait perdre des forces au fur et à mesure que le sang de la jeune fille coulait sur ses bras pendant qu'il la portait. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers les mandariniers. Tïa s'amusait à cueillir les mandarines les plus hautes, soutenu par Sanji. Un grand sourire illuminer son visage d'ange et elle riait aux éclats avec le jeune cuistot. L'escrimeur envia un peu son nakama. C'est sûr qu'à ce moment, il aurait aimé être à sa place. Sanji était très à l'aise avec les femmes, mais la plupart du temps elle l'envoyer balader. Avec Tïa il s'était vite très bien entendu. L'escrimeur éprouva une pointe de jalousie. Il détourna son regard à nouveau, et finit peu à peu par se laisser envahir par le sommeil, en esperant que le monde des rêves lui change les idées.

En bas ce fut la débandade. Luffy avait attrapé un énorme poisson. Mais en ce débattant, il avait entrainer le jeune garçon dans la mer. Chopper et Brook l'avait aussitôt vu et tentèrent de le rattraper.

- LUFFY !! crièrent Brook et Chopper.

De l'autre côté Tïa entendit les cris.

- Euh il y a un problème avec les zouaves à l'avant du bateau.

- Ah c'est rien, Luffy a du faillir tomber à l'eau. Ayant mangé un fruit du démon, il ne peut pas nager, tous comme Chopper Brook et Robin.

- Ah oui je me disais bien que son élasticité n'était pas un don du ciel !

Tout à coup un énorme « plouf » se fit entendre : Luffy, Chopper et Brook étaient tombé à l'eau. Sanji et Tïa se précipitèrent à l'avant du bateau et se jetèrent à l'eau pour les repêcher. Nami, Robin, Franky et Usopp, accourèrent pour les aider à remonter à bord.

Luffy, qui était passé pas très loin de la noyade, était tout heureux de n'avoir pas laisser échapper le gros poisson :

- Sanji !! Regarde ce que je t'apporte !! Cuisine le tout de suite j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! IL est vraiment trop balaise ce poiscaille !, s'écria Luffy en bavant devant l'énorme poisson qu'il avait remonté sur le bateau.

- Très bien, je vais le faire toute suite. Venez à la salle à manger, et que quelqu'un aille chercher Marimo.

- J'y vais, fit Tïa

Pendant que l'équipage partait en direction de la salle à manger, Le petite blonde se dirigea vers le poste de vigie où Zoro s'était endormi.

--

_Et voilà finich! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!_

_ Le chapitre suivant dans peu de temps, une semaine maxi c'est promis!! _

_Sur ce bonne vacance et à la prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà! le chapitre 9!! HAHA_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai hésité de le poster si vite parce que je voulais qu'il soit parfait! Mais je ne fais jamais rien de parfait alors tant pis XD  
_

_Un grand merci à ChArLin3, Raflon et LucioL pour leur review! Vous êtes ma motivation XD!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 9**

Tïa se dirigea vers le mât du bateau avant que Sanji ne l'interpelle :

- Attends ma reine tiens !

Il lui lança une serviette afin de se sécher, et en balança à Luffy , Chopper et Brook.

- Avant de rentrer dans la cuisine vous, vous avez intérêt à vous changer !

- Eh toi aussi t'es mouillé ! remarqua Luffy.

- C'est pour ça que je vais de ce pas me changer crétin ! Si tu veux que je te cuise ton poisson biensûr..

- Vas-y vas-y !!

Le jeune coq, suivit de près par Luffy, Chopper puis Brook, alla se changer. Tïa décida d'abord de réveiller Zoro et de se changer après. Elle tenta brièvement de sécher ses vêtements avec sa serviette puis la posa sur ses épaules. Elle grimpa rapidement jusqu'en haut du mât et entra sans frapper dans la pièce. L'escrimeur était allongé sur le canapé, un peu n'importe comment, et dormait paisiblement, si ce n'est qu'il avait les sourcils foncés.

« sûrement à cause d'un rêve », pensa Tïa.

Un rêve qui avait plutôt les traits d'un cauchemard. L'escrimeur, perdu dans ce sommeil cauchemardesque dans lequel il voulait sauver quelqu'un mais où sa force ne lui suffisait plus à soulever ses katanas. Il était complètement terrassé par quelque chose, mais quoi? Et comme dans tout mauvais rêve qui ce respect, il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Tout à coup, un délicat parfum vint taquiner ses narines et troubler son sommeil . Son rêve disparut mais il gardait encore les yeux fermés, somnolant complètement. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit ses yeux à ce moment, tout doucement. Il voyait encore un peu flou, mais sa vue devint très vite nette et là, il vira à l'écarlate. Devant lui, Tïa venait de se pencher vers son visage et lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule pour qu'il se réveille. La vue qu'elle lui offrait le mis terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied. Son haut blanc était maintenant presque transparent et collait son corps tout comme sa mini jupe, révélant ainsi ses jolies formes. Une chaleur intense lui tenaillait le bas ventre, et l'escrimeur sentit son coeur battre anormalement fort dans sa poitrine et qui résonnait si fort qu'il eu très vite mal à la tête.

« Je..je rêve...je rêve encore ..où non ? »

En voyant la tête de son nakama, Tïa sourit et prit la parole :

- Alors monsieur le bretteur on est torturé par un mauvais rêve ?

L'escrimeur déglutit, mais n'arriva pas à dire un seul mot.

« Mauvais ? Ah non c'est pas le bon mot... »

- Je.. je...

- Tu ?

L'ecrimeur ferma les yeux trentes secondes. Cette perte de son self-contrôle lui déplaisait beaucoup, alors que la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux non.

Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mot à la suite. Il se redressa un peu et tenta de se calmer.

Tïa quand à elle le regardait avec un charmant sourire amusé. Elle trouvait l'escrimeur drôlement gêné pour un homme qui parait si insensible d'habitude.

Voyant que Tïa la fixait, il se concentra et réussit enfin à parler.

- Euh quoi, euh..qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dépêches-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Allez op debout !

- Je ..euh...pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

La jeune fille se mit à rire en jetant la serviette qu'elle avait sur les épaules sur la tête du bretteur.

- Tu es marrant quand tu réveilles ! ça t'arrive souvent de te réveiller en sueur ? Tu as du faire un sacré cauchemard pour finir comme ça !

« Oh oui, un sacré... »

- Heureusement que c'est moi qui suis venue ! D'autres filles n'auraient pas résisté à sauter sur un joli garçon comme toi, surtout avec une tête pareille au réveil !

« Qu...pardon ? »

L'escrimeur ne dit rien et resta figé face à la franchise de la jeune blonde.

- Allez la belle au bois dormant dépêches-toi on t'attend dans la salle à manger.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Le regard de l'escrimeur se posa sur sa jolie jupe noire, qui moulait ses fesses à chaque mouvement, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle franchit la porte et la ferma au passage, laissant l'escrimeur tout seul. Celui-ci s'assit sur le canapé, laissant tomber la serviette, que lui avait envoyé Tïa, au sol et essaya de se reprendre. Il avait horreur de perdre son sang froid, et là c'était le comble ! Il n'arrivait presque pas à parler. De voir Tïa ainsi lui avait fait un tel effet, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que son pantalon était déformé par une « bosse » sous sa ceinture, au niveau de son bas ventre. Le bretteur se sentait étrangement grisé et tendu. D'ailleur tendu était le mot le plus juste..

Quand il sentit cette raideur dans son pantalon, il paniqua :

- Merde, merde et merde ! J'espère qu'elle a rien vu ! Pour qui elle va me prendre après ?! Quelle galère... .

Il se rallongea sur la canapé en fermant les yeux pour se détendre un peu. Il tenta de faire un peu le vide dans sa tête et soupira lentement. Peu à peu il se calma, et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le plafond de la pièce, afin d'éviter de faire revenir l'image de Tïa devant ces yeux. Une fois détendu et plus de « bosse » à son pantalon, il se leva du canapé, prit la serviette qu'il posa sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il la franchit, le subtile parfum de la petite blonde lui revint en mémoire. Il tourna la tête vers la serviette. Tïa l'avait seulement posé sur ses épaules quelques minutes et elle était complètement imprégnée de son doux parfum. Une odeur chaleureuse et apaisante se dégageait de la serviette, qui finit de calmer complètement le bretteur.

Zoro descendit du mât et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Devant la porte, Nero s'était assoupi et s'était allongé. A l'approche de l'escrimeur il releva la tête et remua la queue. L'escrimeur s'accroupit face à lui et lui caressa la tête. L'animal glapit de satisfaction et se leva. L'escrimeur ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la piece, suivit de près par le grand chien beige. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il vit de suite que Tïa n'était pas parmis ces nakamas, mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

- Enfin Marimo c'est pas trop tôt ! T'es toujours en train de roupiller toi tu sers vraiment à rien !

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose face de trombone ?!

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard quand Luffy intervint :

- Sanji c'est pour quand ce poiscaille ?! Je me suis fait chier à l'attraper alors maintenant je veux le bouffer !!

- Mais attends deux minutes espèce de morphale ! cria Sanji sur son Capitaine.

Zoro profita que le jeune coq s'énerve avec Luffy pour aller s'installer à table.

A ce moment Tïa était retournée à la chambre des filles pour se changer. Elle avait troqué son haut blanc contre un petit haut en cuir marron qui se refermait par une simple lannière en cuir sur sa poitrine. Elle mit ensuite un petit short en jean et rattacha toute son artillerie sur elle.

« J'ai n'est peut-être pas besoin de prendre toutes mes armes quand même, on va simplement manger »

Elle déposa finalement toutes ses armes sauf ses dagues, qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle.

Elle marcha ensuite vers la salle à manger puis entra.

- Tïa-san ! fit Sanji avec un tendre regard vers la jeune fille.

Il vint lui prendre la main et l'installa à table.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

- Euh ce que tu veux, mais pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Pas de problème !

Le jeune cuistot s'éxécuta et alla servir sa petite protégée alors que tout le monde était déjà servi et tentait de protéger leur repas des attaques de Luffy.

Zoro ne leva pas la tête de son assiette si ce n'est pour regardait brièvement Nero, qui s'était allongé à ses pieds, et qui d'ailleurs ne s'était pas levé pour aller voir sa maitresse quand elle était arrivée. L'escrimeur jeta un bref regard à Tïa. Sanji lui avait servi son plat et s'était assi à ses côtés. Le temps que le bretteur reporte son attention sur son assiette, elle fut vidé par le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille. Il ne dit cependant rien contre son capitaine et alla se resservir. Sanji ne le vit même pas se relever, trop occupé à parler avec Tïa, Nami et Robin. Brook, Franky et Usopp se joignirent à la conversation. Luffy en profita pour leur chiper à chacun leur ration, sous l'oeil amusé de Chopper, qui cessa toutefois de rire quand Luffy lui vida son assiette.

Zoro se rassit avec sa nouvelle ration et observa le petit groupe parler.

Luffy, en pleins dans ça lancée, tenta de dérober la ration de Tïa. Mais au moment où il faillit toucher l'assiette, la jeune fille le stoppa en planta sa dague entre deux doigts du capitaine, complètement éberlué.

- AH MAIS CA VA PAS! cria le jeune garçon.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas approcher tes sales pattes de son assiette! lui dit Sanji avec un mauvais regard.

Tïa sourit et retira sa dague.

- Tiens prends-le, je n'ai plus faim.

Luffy s'exécuta sur le champ, oubliant qu'il avait failli y laisser sa main.

- Tu ne manges que ça ma petite reine ?

- Oui, ça ira, au dernier repas j'avais beaucoup mangé car j'avais été blessé, mais la je n'ai pas très faim.

Le jeune coq resta dubitatif. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé. A la vérité, et Sanji l'apprendra avec peine, Tïa avait un appêtit d'oiseau et ne mangait presque rien.

Il reprirent leur débat, bien que le jeune cuistot tenter de faire manger en vain sa petite protégée sous l'oeil haineux de l'escrimeur. Il posa son assiette encore pleine à la merci de Luffy et se leva. Lui non plus n'avait pas faim. Il sortit de la salle à manger sous le regard surpris de ses nakamas.

- Eh tête d'algues on sort pas de table comme ça !

Le bretteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la pièce, laissa tomber la serviette parfumée au sol, et claqua la porte. Luffy s'empressa de finir son assiette, et Nami s'interrogea.

- C'est bizarre, d'habitude il mange comme un morphale lui aussi, c'est bizarre qu'il n'ai pas faim.

- Tu crois qu'il est malade ? demanda Usopp.

- Il n'est jamais malade, ce doit être autre chose, fit Sanji.

- Il faudrait aller lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, j'y vais , dit Tïa.

- Pas la peine ma petite reine, quand il est comme ça autant le laisser tout seul, coupa Sanji.

- Ah, très bien.

La jeune fille s'interrogea à son tour. Elle avait du mal à cerner le caractère de son nakama. Et les autres n'avaient pas l'air de s'inquiéter, alors que apparemment il n'est jamais comme ça.

Trois jours passèrent depuis leur départ d'Islasorba. La nouvelle nakama s'entendit très vite avec tout le monde. Elle faisait souvent la folle avec Luffy et Usopp, et dut quelque fois allait repêcher son capitaine à la mer, elle s'amusait à réparer le bateau avec Franky, en étant très impressionné par le cyborg, qui avait refaçonné son corps lui même après une terrible collision avec un train des mers. Elle discutait souvent d'histoire avec Robin, et Nami lui avait expliqué la façon de faire des cartes maritimes. La jeune fille découvra très vite qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour les cartes, par contre le dessin était son point fort. Elle arrivait à faire de magnifiques portraits, des humains, des animaux, des plantes... . Sa spécialité : Les loups et chevaux. Sur chaque feuille, on aurait dit que l'animal posait pour elle, ce qui impressionna fortement tous ces autres nakamas. Chopper lui apprit quelque connaissance en médecine, Sanji lui fit découvrir les joies de la cuisine. Tïa aimait apparemment cuisiner, par contre elle avait horreur de goûter les plats qu'elle faisait, au grand désarroi de Sanji. Elle sauva aussi mainte fois la vie à Brook, qui se faisait pourchasser par Nero, qui aurait bien aimé grignoter sa jambe, osseuse à souhait. Partager des moments avec l'escrimeur fut plus compliqué. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts ne parlait pas beaucoup, et était toujours occupé : Soit il s'entrainer, soit il dormait à poing fermé. Il s'isolait très souvent du coup quand elle voulait lui parler, il fallait qu'elle le cherche avant de pouvoir entamer une petite discussion. Malgrès l'apparente froideur de son nakama, elle tentait toujours d'aller lui parler, même si la discussion tournait court.

Un beau matin, à l'aube, Tïa se leva la première. Elle sortit de la chambre des filles pour prendre un grand bol d'air. Le soleil se levait tout doucement et la brise était agréablement fraiche. Elle rentra dans la chambre pour se changer et prendre ses armes. Elle ressortit et alla se mettre sur la rambarde pour profiter des faibles rayons du soleil. La chaleur des rayons sur son visage l'apaisa et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une souffle chaud dans son cou et tourna la tête. Dragon était venu jusqu'à elle. La jeune fille lui caressa tendrement les naseaux puis entre les oreilles. L'animal baissa la tête et souffla de satisfaction. Puis il leva la tête et regarda à l'avant du bateau. Tïa devina qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle se leva, grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva sur le pont avant. Là, elle vit Zoro faire son entrainement quotidien avec d'impressionnantes altères, sous l'oeil curieux de Nero, qui à la vue de sa maitresse, se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers elle en remuant la queue. Elle lui caressa la tête sans détourner son regard du bretteur qui lui tournait le dos. Il était torse nu, face au soleil levant. La jeune fille observa en détails son impressionnante physionomie. L'escrimeur était très musclé mais en restant assez fin. Elle put s'apercevoir que sa force surpassait celle d'un homme normal. La sueur coulait le long de son dos. Ses muscles à fleurs de peau, bougeaient à chaque mouvement produit. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur les trois katanas posaient au sol à côté de lui. Une idée lui vint alors.

Zoro avait senti sa présence depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur la rambarde, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était retourné. Il daigna tourner son regard quand il entendit le son d'un sabre retiré de son fourreau. Il posa son altère et se retourna. La petite blonde lui faisait face, sabre dégainé, pointé vers lui.

- Alors Roronoa Zoro, j'ai un défi pour toi. Prouve moi que tu es le meilleur des épéistes et bats-toi contre moi. Tu es partant? Un combat amical biensûr, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal...

- Ah tu crois ça ?!, répondit Zoro avec un sourir aux lèvres, c'est ce que tu vas voir.

Il prit immédiatement ces sabres et les dégaina, en mettant le Wadô Ichimonji dans sa bouche.

- C'est partit !

Aussitôt dit, Tïa se jeta sur lui. Il para son coup, un peu étonné de la rapidité de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se recula et attaqua à nouveau. L'escrimeur évita son coup et lança une attaque. La jeune fille esquiva en bondissant souplement de côté et chargea à nouveau. Elle sauta par dessus l'escrimeur et lui tomba dessus, lame pointée vers lui. Il utilisa ses trois katanas croisés pour la stopper et la jeter sur le côté. Elle roula au sol et rebondit aussi sec sur lui. Plusieurs coups s'échangèrent aussi rapidement et brusquement. L'escrimeur était surpris par la jeune fille. Elle était très rapide, prècise et souple. Sa puissance de frappe pouvait facilement mettre n'imporque quel homme à terre. Elle ne restait jamais les deux pieds au sol longtemps, se jetant sur l'adversaire pour avoir plus de puissance. Elle était aussi très doué pour esquiver ses coup, mais sa rapidité lui donné l'avantage d'attaquer plus souvent que son adversaire. Malgrès ça, il en fallait plus à Zoro pour le faire faillir. Il remarqua aussi que cette façon de ce battre était très épuisante. Il fallait donc que la jeune fille soit très endurante. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne l'était pas assez pour battre son nakama. Son souffle se fit plus court et saccadé. La fatigue se fit sentir. Zoro le remarqua très vite. Elle changea de tactique et resta au sol, cherchant un combat rapproché. Mais l'escrimeur reussit à bloquer son sabre et la poussa vers la rambarde. Tïa glissa à ce moment, se rattrappant au T-shirt de Zoro et l'entrainant dans sa chute. Le dos et l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille tapèrent rudement sur le sol et le jeune épéiste lui tomba dessus. Il releva un peu la tête, les yeux fermés, quand il l'entendit gémir de douleur.

- Euh..ça..ça va Tïa ?

- Oui..c'est rien, je me suis cogner la tête.

L'escrimeur releva ses paupières et s'aperçut qu'il était presque allongé sur la jeune fille, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tïa avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés à cause de la douleur, les lèvres entre-ouvertes pour mieux respirer. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait au même rythme que sa respiration rapide et saccadée, sous le buste musclé et en sueur du bretteur maintenant très mal à l'aise. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement à la vue de son visage d'ange si près de lui, et de se corps qui tremblait sous le sien. Son parfum vint envahir ces narines, de son odeur doucement sucrée. Ses lèvres qui paraissaient si délicieuses étaient maintenant à portée des siennes. Désireux d'y gouter, l'escrimeur voulut combler cet écart qu'il y avait entre lui et Tïa, et il se pencha sur elle de quelques milimètres, jusqu'au moment où un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

--

_Ro...fini._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus (en espérant que je ne t'ai pas trop déçue LucioL)_

_Ce chapitre et un peu plus long que d'habitude._

_J'ai fait un tout 'ti effort lol_

A et je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'ai beau faire attention, il y a toujours des petits oublis XD

Le prochain chapitre dans MAXIMUM une semaine!

_A + bisouille!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! et voilà!! le chapitre 10!! Je n'ai pas été trop longue? J'ai pris un peu de retard car j'ai eu des problèmes de santé ('est d'ailleurs nouveau chez moi lol) et j'ai eu un soucis avec internet.

Merci encore à ChArLin3, Raflon et LucioL pour les reviews! MERCI BEAUCOUP! ;)

Bonne lecture!

_'tention LucioL, lis bien si il y a des fautes, t'as le droit de me gueuler dessus_

_et comme il y en aura...je sens que je vais me faire chambrer! Car cette fois, j'ai fait la fénéante XD.  
_

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le jeune coq apparut devant eux et ce spectacle eu vite fait de le faire frissonner. Zoro en rougit d'ailleurs de honte.

- Mais... CA VA PAS ZORO ?! LAISSES LA TRANQUILLE !

Au son de la voix,à la fois rageuse et paniquée, de son nakama, Tïa ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est un malentendu face de trombonne ! On se battait et on est tomb...

- PARCE QUE EN PLUS TU T'ES BATTU AVEC ELLE ?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE CREVES ?!

L'escrimeur se redressa et se leva, laissant s'échapper un bruyant soupir d'exaspération de sa bouche. Tïa en fit de même et se mit devant Sanji pour le calmer, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Eh Sanji-Kun calmes-toi ! C'est moi qu'il l'est défié ne t'énerves pas ! Il ne m'a pas fait mal, c'est moi qui suis tombée toute seule et je l'ai entrainé dans ma chute.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non non, ça va, je me suis juste cogné la tête.

La tension redescendit d'un cran. L'escrimeur ramassa ses katanas pendant que Sanji redescendait les escaliers pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il prit toutefois le temps de lancer un mauvais regard à l'épéiste avant de partir et s'assura que Tïa n'avait besoin de rien. La jeune fille, après l'avoir remercié de son attention, alla elle aussi ramasser son sabre et s'adressa à Zoro avec une petite voix :

- Désolé Zoro pour cette scène..

- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude avec ce pervers. Lui a le droit de toucher les femmes mais moi non.

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas de la jalousie des fois.

« De la jalousie ? » pensa Zoro. C'est vrai que le jeune cuistot se comportait différement avec la jeune fille, peut-être l'appréciait-il plus que Nami et Robin après tout...

Zoro préféra se taire et rangeait calmement ses katanas correctement.

- Et je suis désolée de t'avoir entrainé dans ma chute. J'ai agi par réflexe, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal.

- Non, je n'ai rien, par contre toi tu t'es tapé la tête au sol. C'est à cause de moi, c'est moi qui t'es poussé, alors, pardon...

Le jeune bretteur ramassa son t-shirt qu'il avait laissé par terre. Il le posa sur son épaule et à ce moment, Tïa remarqua une cicatrice sur le torse de l'escrimeur. Son corps entier en était recouvert mais celle-la faisait froid dans le dos. Elle était profonde et assez large, partant de l'épaule gauche, traversant son buste et finissant en bas de sa hanche droite. Voyant la mine de son amie, Zoro la sortit de sa torpeur :

- ça va ?

- Euh, comment tu t'es fait ça ?, fit Tïa en montrant l'impressionnante cicatrice du doigt.

- Ah, ça c'est passé pendant un combat contre Mihawk, l'un des sept puissants capitaine corsaire. Tu le connais ?

- Euh non... tu sais, en étant restée toute seule sur ma petite île pendant quelques années, je ne connais pas grand chose !, fit Tïa en souriant, un peu géner de ne pas connaitre cet homme qui paraissait si puissant et surtout connu.

L'escrimeur lui rendit son sourire, puis partit se laver.

« Alors comme ça monsieur se bat contre des capitaines corsaire ? Pas froid aux yeux celui-la ! »

La jeune fille, absorbée par ses pensées, partit s'occuper de Dragon et Nero avant d'aller elle aussi se laver.

La journée ne fut pas très riche en surprise. La Thousand Sunny se dirigeait paisiblement vers une prochaine île. Le soir, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle par Nami, Luffy fut fou de joie de visiter une nouvelle terre. Mais la patience du jeune capitaine fut mise à rude épreuve car il fallut plus d'une journée pour y arriver à destination.

Chacun espérait trouver son bonheur sur la prochaine île, si bien sûr il y avait une ville.Nami pensait faire du chopping, Robin et Chopper voulaient acheter des livres, Usopp et Franky chercheraient des matèriaux pour réparer le bateau.Sanji pensait pouvoir acheter de nouveau ingrédients et des provisions, mais aussi il comptait bien ce rincer l'oeil au milieu des filles avec Brook. Il en saliva d'ailleurs d'avance, sous les yeux incrédules puis amusés de Tïa. Zoro quand à lui voulait acheter de quoi nettoyer ses katanas, mais à vrai dire l'argent n'était pas une chose qu'il possédait en quantité, et il ne voulait pas emprunter de l'argent à la navigatrice encore une fois. Tïa elle n'attendait qu'une chose : mettre les pieds sur la terre ferme et se dégourdir les jambes ! Dragon et Nero n'entendaient que ça eux aussi. Luffy,lui, tant qu'il pouvait manger et se défouler, ça lui allait !

Malheureusement pour eux, leurs esperance allaient être vaines. Ils arrivèrents très tôt le matin à proximité de l'île qui était...deserte !

La jungle s'étalait partout, jusqu'en haut d'énormes montagnes abrutes. L'île était bordée de plages de sables blancs et d'eau turquoise, sur laquelle le Thousand Sunnuy naviguait.

Une partie de l'équipage fut un peu déçut d'arriver sur une île déserte, surtout que Nami ne savait pas combien de temps ils devaient y rester pour recharger le logo pose, mais l'autre partie, c'est à dire Luffy et Tïa, en étaient plus que ravi. Chopper remarqua que Dragon et Nero étaient très impatients de sauter et courir sur la plage.

Tout le monde se mit à son poste pour amârer le bateau. Une fois l'ancre jetée à l'eau et l'imposant Thousand Sunny immobilisé, l'équipage se regroupa sous les ordres de Nami pour entendre les directives. Seuls Luffy et Tïa n'écoutaient pas et étaient restés sur la rambarde pour observer l'île qui était à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra rester sur cette île, commença la rouquine, mais il faudra que l'on y séjourne au moins un jour le temps que..

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car un « plouf » se fit entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?, fit Usopp en se retournant, Luffy ?

- Non cette fois-ci ce n'est pas lui, dit l'archéologue un sourire aux lèvres.

La petite blonde venait de plonger a l'eau, immédiatement suivit par Nero qui sauta sans peur du bateau, derrière sa maitresse. Une fois la tête sortit de l'eau, Tïa siffla et Dragon réagit. D'une seule détente, il franchit la rambarde et finit dans la mer. Luffy regardait le spectacle amusait. Voyant l'imposant animal nageait avec facilité et souplesse dans les vagues, il sauta à son tour.

- LUFFY !,s'écrièrent ses nakamas.

Tout l'équipage se précipita vers la rambarde, pour finalement voir Luffy agrippait à l'encolure de Dragon, qui filait vers la plage. Nero et sa maitresse y étaient déjà. Une fois les pieds sur le sable, Luffy couru comme un dératé avec sa nakama sur la plage, suivit de près et finalement dépassés par le grand chien beige et le cheval.

- Mais c'est quoi cette bande ! dit Usopp.

Le reste de la troupe les rejoignit peu de temps après, avec de quoi manger et se changer.

L'équipage de mugiwara se regroupa à la lisière de la jungle et établirent leur campement. Nami put enfin donner ses directives. Tïa et Zoro allaient explorer les alentours vers le sud de l'île alors que Luffy et Usopp et allaient visiter le nord.

Sanji, aidé de Robin, préparerait le diner, et le reste de l'équipage monterait le camp.

- Eh Marimo ! lança Sanji à son nakama alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà avec Tïa.

- Quoi ?

- Ne te perds pas, je n'ai pas envie que ma petite reine finisse toute seule au milieu de cette jungle ! T'as compris ?!

- Ouais ouais je vais la surveiller de près ta reine !

- Pas trop non plus ! Gare à toi si tu fais un geste déplacé, je te crève !

- Ouais aller fermes-la...

"La pro pour faire des gestes déplacés sur les femmes c'est toi sourcils vrillés! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient me gonfler!"

Il s'éloigna aussitôt sous le regard noir de Sanji qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la jungle avec la petite blonde. Sa pauvre petite reine allait passer une partie de la journée avec ce rustre, alors qu'il aurait tant aimé venir avec elle.

La jeune fille sauta souplement sur sa monture et tendit la main à Zoro.

- Viens, montes avec moi !

- Euh, ça risque d'être lourd pour Dragon non ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est un solide ! aller viens !

L'escrimeur grimpa à son tour sur l'animal, derrière Tïa. Dragon bougea un peu, et le bretteur ne se sentit pas très stable sur lui et il ne savait pas ou poser ses mains.

- Accroches-toi à moi, et serre tes jambes pour ne pas tomber quand il bouge un peu trop.

L'épéiste passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se serra contre elle. Elle fit aussitôt partir sa monture au pas d'un claquement de langue. Nero, devant eux, ouvrait la route.

Ils parcourirent ainsi l'épaisse forêt, avec une allure tranquille. Tïa se garda bien de lancer Dragon à une allure plus vive, sachant qu'il n'était pas confortable.

L'escapade dans la jungle n'était pas de tout repos. Il fallait passer entre les arbres, prendre garde aux énormes racines au sol, faire attention aux branches basses, faire partir les énormes moustiques qui venaient en nombre important sur eux, ne pas se perdre...

La petite troupe sortit enfin de la jungle, au bout de deux heures, pour arriver dans une vaste prairie. Tïa eut la soudaine envie de la traverser au galop. Elle lança sans attendre son cheval qui partit aussitôt au galop. Surpris par le fodroyant démarrage de l'animal, Zoro bascula un peu en arrière. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour ne pas tomber. Nero aboyait sur eux, alors qu'il courait à leur côté. L'escrimeur se redressa un peu en avant, adoptant la même attitude que Tïa, qui était penchée sur l'encolure de Dragon.

Il s'appliqua à prendre le mouvement de l'animal pour rendre cette course un peu plus agréable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Gardant toujours les bras posés sur les hanches de la petite blonde, il laissa son bassin suivre le mouvement que faisait Dragon pour se déplacer. Ce basculement d'avant en arrière devint très vite agréable et sans fatigue, alors qu'ils traversèrent la prairie en quelques secondes. Il se pencha encore un peu plus pour rapprocher son visage des épaules de Tïa. Avec le vent, le parfum de celle-ci vint s'envoler jusqu'à ses narines. Enivré par ce délicat parfum, il ne remarqua pas que Dragon ralentit d'un coup. Il stoppa net et l'escrimeur se sentit basculer contre sa nakama. Tïa bascula à son tour sentant le poids du bretteur sur son dos et ils tombèrent dans l'herbe.

Tïa se releva de suite et se retourna vers son nakama :

Zoro ! Zoro ! ça va ?

L'escrimeure redressa la tête, qu'il venait de ce taper au sol.

Euh...oui.

T'es sur ? Tu t'es tapé la tête ?

C'est rien.

Laisse moi voir.

La jeune fille vint s'assoir devant lui et prit son visage entre ces mains.

Baisse la tête.

L'escrimeur s'exécuta, sentant les douces mains de sa nakama sur sa peau. Après une brève inspection, Tïa déclara :

Tu n'as rien en effet.

Je te l'avais dit ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je me fais mal à cause d'une petite chute comme ça ?, fit l'escrimeur avec un ton arrogant et agacé. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il se serrait fait aussi facilement mal. Il en fallait plus quand même.

Oh pardon désolée de m'inquièter !

L'escrimeur se tut un instant. Après tout Tïa était adorable avec lui, il n'avait pas à être comme ça.

La jeune fille se leva sans un regard pou lui et se dirigea vers Dragon, qui broutait avidement l'herbe fraiche.

Alors comme ça tu avais seulement faim ? Canaille va ! dit la jeune fille en caressant l'encolure de l'animal.

Zoro observa la scène, toujours assi par terre. Nero vint alors à lui pour lui quémander un caresse. Zoro lui gratta le haut de la tête puis se leva.

- Où on va maintenant ?

- Par là bas, fit séchement la jeune fille.

Le petite blonde s'engouffra à nouveau dans la jungle, suivit de près par Dragon et Nero. Zoro ferma la marche.

Au bout d'une demie heure de marche, l'atmosphère devint lourde. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et il faisait très chaud, même à l'abri des énormes arbres qui formaient cette jungle. L'humidité se fit aussi ressentir. Malgrès les moustiques, l'esrimeur préfèra enlever son t-shirt et le poser sur son épaule, pour ainsi supporter un peu mieux la chaleur. Devant le peloton, il vit Tïa faire de même. Elle enleva sa petite chemise blanche pour rester seulement en haut de maillot et short. La jeune fille marchait rapidement, sans prendre garde à ce que le bretteur ne se perde pas. Zoro, voyant que Tïa ne l'attendait pas, poussa un souffle d'exaspération.

« Voilà ce que c'est que de ne pas être agréable avec les gens » pensa Zoro.

C'est vrai qu'il ne se montrait pas particulièrement agréable avec elle. Surtout quand elle est venu voir si il n'avait rien. Quand Tïa était tombée et s'était tapée la tête au sol parce qu'il lui était tombé dessus, il n'avait pas regarder si elle avait quelque chose. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment oser, et puis Sanji s'était précipité sur elle pour la voir. Zoro poussa un second soupir et se reconcentra sur sa route.Il ne tenta pas de rattraper la jeune fille et s'appliqua à ne pas se perdre. Il posa son regard sur Tïa qui lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient entre ses omoplates. Il remarqua aussitôt la cicatrice sur son épaule. Le souvenir de son dos ensanglanté et de son visage tiraillé par la douleur le jour où ils s'étaient cachés en haut d'une colline sur l'île d'Islasorba lui revint en mémoire. A ce moment, il vit Tïa tourner la tête et il leva donc les yeux. Mais avant de croiser son regard, elle retourna subitement son visage. L'escrimeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ces filles ! un rien les rend suceptibles ! »

La jeune fille accéléra l'allure. Nero partit en courant devant eux, le nez au sol, cherchant une odeur intéressante. Dragon pointa les oreilles en avant et se mit à trotter, dépassant même sa maitresse. Tïa marchait toujours droit devant, laissant l'escrimeur loin derrière.

« Elle veut me semer où quoi ?! »

Au moment où Zoro se décida à la rattraper, un bruit venant des buissons derrière lui le fit stopper. Il se retourna, une main sur un de ces katanas et regarda le lieu d'origine du bruit. Tout près, il vit les feuilles d'un fourré bouger. Il s'en approcha doucement et finalement un animal, un marcassin, en sortit et détala se cacher ailleurs. L'escrimeur lacha son katana avec un sourire narquois.

« Je me fais avoir par une bestiole maintenant ! »

Le jeune épéiste reprit son chemin, mais il remarqua tout à coup qu'il était tout seul. Devant lui, ni Nero, ni Dragon, ni Tïa ne se montraient.

* * *

**Finish!**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!! Même si il y a pas beaucoup d'action, d'ailleurs moi je le trouve un peu "plat" ce chapitre. Mais bon fallait le mettre XD. La suite sera fort plus intéressante!!  
_

Comme tu peux le remarquer Raflon, Sanji a du mal à lâcher sa petite reine!

Et oui ChArLin3, elle en a de la chance cette petite blonde ;p ( et elle en profite pas, ça donne envie de lui mettre des baffes non? mdr)

A la prochaine pour un nouvel épisode!


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm back!! Voici enfin le chapitre 11 qui, vous allez voir, est plus intéressant que le 10 XD. Bon je l'ai un peu publié à l'arraché mais bon pas grave XD  
_

_Merci encore à Raflon, LucioL et ChArLin3- pour le reviews, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez!  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

L'escrimeur chercha du regard la jeune fille autour de lui. Elle avait vraiment disparu, ainsi que Dragon et Nero.

« Comment j'ai pu la perdre de vue si vite ? A moins qu'elle ait voulu me semer ? Quand même pas.. »

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, en espérant ne pas se tromper, mais il ne vit rien.

- Tïa ?

Aucune réponse ne lui fut rendu, à par le chant des oiseaux qui voletaient au dessus de sa tête.

- Nero !?

Même le chien ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« C'est pas normal ça ! »

Il marcha, un peu perdu, droit devant lui, traversant les fourrés. Au bout de quelques pas, il crut apercevoir ,entre les branches qui lui barraient la route, un lac, un peu plus loin. Il tenta d'y parvenir mais la jungle était épaisse et les branches basses et racines gênait sa progression.

Cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa mauvaise humeur. Il dégéna l'un de ses katanas et trancha tout ce qu'il l'empêchait d'avancer.

« Voilà, c'est mieux ! »

Il arriva tant bien que mal sur les rives d'un grand lac. Zoro tourna rapidement la tête en entendant le souffle familier de Dragon. L'animal le regardait fixement, les oreilles pointaient vers lui, finissant de mâcher l'herbe qu'il avait dans la bouche. Le bretteur fut soulagé de voir l'animal ici. Celui-ci se remit à paître paisiblement, tandis que Nero sortit d'un buisson et vint se caler entre ses sabots et s'allongea.

« Bon eux ils sont là, mais Tïa ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la petite blonde. Quelque chose dans l'herbe attira son regard. Il s'approcha et reconnu de suite la chemise de Tïa, ainsi que ses armes.

« Pourquoi elle a laissé ça là ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le lac. Il pensa alors qu'elle était allée se baigner. Cepedant ne la voyant toujours pas sortir la tête de l'eau, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il jeta son t-shirt au sol, à côté de la chemise de Tïa, puis déposa ses katanas. Il se mit face au lac, une main au dessus des yeux, tentant de voir au plus loin. Mais rien n'attira son attention. Où était-elle ?.

Soudainement, il sentit une présence. Mais avant même qu'il ne se retourne, il se fit bousculer et tomba à quatres pattes dans l'eau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que.. ? Tïa ?!

La jeune fille se tenait droite sur la rive, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire vengeur aux lèvres.

- Alors Marimo ? Tu t'es perdu ?

« Marimo..On croirait entendre parler Sanji... »

- Non, pas du tout ! Mais j'ai été distrait par quelque chose et tu as disparu.

- Oh tu me cherchais ? Tu avais peur pour moi ? C'est nouveau chez toi, fit-elle avec un air narquois.

- Non euh enfin si, je ne te voyais pas, je me demandais où tu étais..

Le visage de Tïa se radoucit, laissant place à un véritable sourire franc et chaleureux, mais surtout, rassuré. Zoro se leva, complètement trempé. La jeune fille enleva son short noir et fini en maillot. L'escrimeur la regada un peu incrédule.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Où tu veux que j'aille banane ! ria la jeune fille. Je veux profiter de ce lac, il est magnifique !...et ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux là !

L'escrimeur se reprit.

- Quoi ?! Quels yeux ?

La jeune fille rentra dans l'eau en riant. Les joues du jeune épéiste s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il baissa la tête et sortit de l'eau. Tïa était maintenant complètement dans l'eau et le regarda sortir.

- Zoro, tu ne veux pas venir ? Viens te baigner !

- Euh non ça ira..

- Quoi ? tu ne sais pas nager ?

- Mais si !

- Ben alors viens ! Tu es déjà trempé !

- Et alors, si j'ai pas envie ?

- Pas envie ? Zoro désirait même avidement se jeter à l'eau avec elle, mais le comportement de la jeune fille le déstabilisait un peu trop, alors il préférait se tenir à l'écart pour le moment. Mais Tïa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle revint vers lui, alors qu'il s'était assi sur la rive. Elle lui prit la main et tenta de le tirer dans l'eau.

- Aller, viens !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien !

- Fais un effort !

- Non !

« Pourquoi tiens t-elle à ce que je vienne me baigner avec elle ? »

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas l'y enmener de cette manière elle tenta une autre approche. Elle lui lâcha la main et s'assit face à lui, les mains posaient sur son torse, le visage tout près du sien.

- S'il te plait..

- No-non !

- S'il te plait..

- J'ai-ai dit non..

A chaque mots qu'elle prononcait, elle rapprochait son visage du sien et Zoro se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et rougissant.

- S'il te plait.

- J'ai...Tïa je..

A ce moment là il ne voulait plus parler. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son visage fin et angélique, ces grands yeux verts qui le fixaient presque amoureusement, ces douces et délicieuses lèvres, si près de lui, c'était un supplice.

Tout à coup le visage de Tïa changea d'expression face à l'attitude négative du jeune homme et s'éloigna subitement.

- Très bien. Restes là si ça t'amuses !

Elle repartit aussi sec dans l'eau et s'éloigna en nageant.

Si l'escrimeur n'était pas assi, il serait tombé à la renverse.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette provocation ? Je rêve ! La garce ! Maintenant elle fait celle qui n'a pas eu sa récompense, non mais c'est quoi cette fille... »

Il se redressa, et fixa le lac, un peu irrité. Tïa était maintenant assez loin et nageait sans se soucier de rien. L'escrimeur tourna la tête vers Dragon et Nero, qui eux aussi avaient envie de profiter de l'eau. Dragon rentra dans le lac jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau lui arrive aux flancs et avança un peu au hazard. Nero lui sauta directement sans attendre et rejoignit au loin sa maitresse.

« Ok, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est contre moi... »

A ce moment là, le grand cheval bai se dirigea vers lui. L'animal s'arrêta face à l'escrimeur, toujours dans l'eau, le regardant d'un oeil curieux.

- Ok j'ai compris.

Zoro se leva et retira ses bottes puis entra dans l'eau avec seulement son pantalon. Arrivé à hauteur de l'équidé il s'arrêta. L'animal le poussa gentiment du bout du nez pour avoir une caresse. Zoro lui caressa les naseaux puis le front. Le comportement des animaux de Tïa restait étrange. Ils n'étaient par particulièrement amicales avec les membres de l'équipage. Mais avec lui, ils étaient un peu trop affectif, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'attachement particulier à un animal de compagnie où autre.

L'escrimeur laissa enfin le cheval et rentra entièrement dans l'eau. Dragon le suivit et se mit à nager derrière le bretteur qui rejoingnit Tïa, sans se rendre compte de l'imposant quadrupède qui le suivait à la trace.

Tïa remarqua très vite Zoro arriver :

- Tiens, tu t'es enfin décidé ?

- Ouais..

- Je vois que Dragon ne veut plus te lâcher .

- Hein ?

Il s'arrêta de nager et se retourna. L'animal l'évita et le contourna. Nero passa à côté et rejoignit la rive, et Dragon rebroussa finalement chemin.

L'escrimeur les observa partir et se retourna vers Tïa qui ...n'était plus là !

- Tïa ? C'est pas vrai...

La jeune fille resurgit derrière lui et enfonça la tête du bretteur sous l'eau.

- Ahah ! ça fait deux fois que tu te fais avoir !

L'escrimeur recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et se jeta sur Tïa.

- Alors il va falloir que je me venge !

Il lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer vers lui, alors qu'elle tentait de repartir et posa la main sur sa tête pour l'obliger à mettre la tête sous l'eau. Ils tentèrent l'un l'autre de se noyer à plusieurs reprises. Pour la énième reprise, Zoro attrapa Tïa et tenta de la couler. Seulement la jeune fille préféra s'agripper à son cou pour ne pas finir la tête sous l'eau.

- Eh ! Tu triches !

- Mais non !

Elle s'accrocha solidement à lui alors qu'il tentait de la faire partir. Il abandonna très vite l'idée. Ses mains passèrent sur le dos lisse de la jeune fille pour lui faire des chatouilles et pour qu'elle le lâche. Mais ça finit en furtives caresses.

- Je vois que j'ai gagné !, dit la jeune fille triomphante.

- Non, pas encore.

Il la serra dans ses bras, l'obligeant à rester contre lui et plongea sous l'eau, l'entrainant avec elle. Il se laissa couler lentement jusqu'au fond du lac, qui n'était pas très profond, du moins la où il était. La jeune fille ne lâcha pas sa prise, coulant avec lui. Mais le bas de son corps remontait vers la surface, alors elle entoura la taille de l'escrimeur de ces jambes.

Après quelque secondes d'immersion, l'escrimeur ne tarda pas à remonter à l'air libre, de peur que Tïa manque d'air. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il prit la parole, sans pour autant la lâcher :

- Bon, je m'avoue vaincu.

- Depuis le début je mène la danse, je ne pouvais que gagner !

- Ne fais pas ton arrogante, je t'ai laissé gagner.

- C'est ça ! Pas de fausses excuses ! Tu as juste reusssi à m'essoufler un peu et encore !

Ils rièrent tout les deux. Mais sous l'apparente décontraction du jeune homme, montait une extrême tension. Il n'était plus mal à l'aise, c'était autre chose. Sentir les fines et délicates formes de la jeunes filles sur son torse, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et de la sentir près de lui, lui faisait bondir son coeur et lui tiraillait le ventre. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti ça, c'était quand elle était venu le réveiller dans la piece de la vigie en haut du mât. Il n'éprouvait pas une simple envie physique à l'égart de la jeune fille, c'était bien plus. Alors qu'avant il n'avait jamais été amoureux, n'avait jamais touché, ni embrassé une fille, et ne s'y était jamais intéressé, maintenant il était fou de celle-ci, et ne savait trop pourquoi. Elle était différente, mais en quoi ? C'était un mystère. Son caractère était très particulier, certaines de ces réactions qui lui déplaisait en temps normal, lui faisait un autre effet. Il commençait à réagir et à se raidir comme la dernière fois, et tenta de se calmer. Il nagea jusqu'où il eut pied, en posant son menton sur l'épaules de la jeune fille qui reprennait son souffle, et qui avait fait de même.

Le son de sa voix le tira de sa torpeur.

- Je commence à avoir froid, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ?

- Si tu veux.

A son grand regret, la jeune fille se sépara de lui et nagea vers la rive. L'escrimeur la suivit, un peu déçu. Mais déçu de quoi ? Si il ne se passait rien, c'est parceque il ne faisait rien. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il se demandait si il aurait le courage de faire quelque chose.

Une fois sur la rive, ils s'étendire, côte à côte, au soleil un petit moment. Zoro faillit s'endormir, bercé à la fois par les rayons chaleureux de l'astre solaire sur sa peau, à la fois par le doux parfum de Tïa. Mais Nero décida de briser sa tranquillité pour venir japper à côté de lui afin d'avoir un peu d'attention.

Une fois le patalon du bretteur sec, Tïa décida qu'il fallait partir.

- Maintenant ? fit Zoro.

- On a mis du temps pour venir jusqu'ici, on ne reviendra pas en cinq minutes à la plage.

- Mais on est pressé...

- Le temps qu'on arrive, il sera midi passé. Ils vont s'inquiéter les autres si il ne nous voit pas rentrer. Surtout Sanji.

- Pff, on s'en fout de celui-la...

- Oh arrêtes ! Et puis il va gueuler si on est pas là pour le diner.

- Il va gueuler sur moi encore cet idiot, ne t'en fait pas pour toi. Alors je n'ai pas envie de le voir ce cuistot à la noix !

- Tu as pas bientôt fini un peu ! Il est adorable ! Faudrait juste que tu sois un peu aimable !

- C'est ça prends sa défense ! T'as raison on se tire. On va aller rejoindre ton blondinet tu te sentiras mieux !

L'escrimeur se leva et prit ses affaires. Tïa, décontenancée, s'habilla sans un mot et se mit en route en vitesse. Zoro lui emboîta le pas, mais resta un peu distant. Dragon et Nero les suivaient de près. La jungle étant très dense à cette endroit, Tïa préféra marcher plutôt que de grimper sur son cheval. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle repensait aux paroles prononcés par l'escrimeur. Son attitude était imprévisible. Il y a quelques minutes, il souriait et riait de bon coeur avec elle. C'était déjà un progrés. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'est à dire quelques jours, ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches et ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien entendu. Et là en l'espace de quelques secondes, il s'énervait contre elle. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait parlé de Sanji...

Elle commençait à croire qu'il était le plus jaloux des deux en réalité.

« Non c'est pas possible.. »

Tïa avait discuté de nombreuses fois avec ses nakamas et ils lui avait tous clairement dit, que contrairement à Sanji, Zoro n'était pas un homme qui s'interessait tellement aux femmes. Il n'avait qu'un objectif et ne tenait qu'à cela : Devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde. C'était sa seul conviction. Alors pourquoi son arrivée sur l'équipage changerait la chose ?

Pendant que Tïa se torturait l'esprit, le bretteur lui commençait à regretter de s'être emporter. En quelques heures il avait reussi deux fois à la blesser.

« Mais quel idiot je fais... »

Il ne voulait vraiment pas la vexer, mais son énervement, et surtout la jalousie, avaient encore pris le dessus. Mais en fait, cette nouvelle perte de contrôle démontrait son affection pour Tïa. Car après tout, c'est à cause de sa jalousie qu'il s'était emporté. Mais voilà, pour la deuxieme fois, elle lui tournait le dos et faisait comme si il n'était pas là.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant un très long moment. Nero était passé devant, Tïa lui faisait confiance pour retrouver le chemin. Dragon marchait derrière Zoro et avait pris son rythme. L'ambiance tendu déplaisait fortement à l'escrimeur.

Malgrès les minutes puis les heures qui défilaient, Tïa ne se calmait pas. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer et devenir humide. Elle avait les poings et la machoire serraient, ne voulant pas verser de larmes. Mais quand une coula sur sa joue, les autres suivèrent. L'escrimeur l'entendit renifler et redressa la tête vers elle.

- Tïa ? ça va ?

- Ouais ouais, fit-elle sans conviction, tentant de cacher ses larmes et de chasser en même temps les moustiques qui commençaient à les attaquer.

La faible voix de la jeune fille alerta Zoro. Il la rattrapa, tout en chassant lui aussi les bestioles volantes autour de lui. Tïa marchait comme elle pouvait dans ce nuage infecte, mais sa vue se brouilla à cause des larmes et elle ne vit pas la racine au mileu du chemin. Elle se prit les pieds dedans et tomba de tout son long au sol.

- Tïa !

L'escrimeur s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la relever, mais elle le repoussa et se redressa aussitôt, ne voulant pas montrer son visage. Il lui agrippa sévèrement le poigné et la tourna vers lui. Il fut surpris de voir les yeux humides de la jeune fille verser des larmes sur ses joues toutes rouges et brûlantes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Mais c'est rien.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- C'est toi qui te fous de moi ! Tu sais ce qu'il ne va pas alors ne pose pas la question !

L'épéiste se tut. C'est vrai, il savait pourquoi elle pleurait, il n'y avait qu'une raison. Elle n'avait sûrement pas apprécié leur dernière discussion. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était écorchée son manteau et ses bras dans sa chute et que du sang coulait déjà des petites plaies.

- Tu t'es coupée, tu n'as pas trop mal ?.

- Pff, il m'en faut plus... AÏE !

Un énorme moustique venait de lui piquer la nuque. Elle le chassa d'un coup de main, puis se malaxa le cou.

- Décidement, il ne t'arrive que des malheurs ma pauvre.

- ça doit venir de toi

- Sympa.

Elle reprit son chemin, la main sur sa piqure qui enflait déjà. Zoro la suivit de près, en soupirant d'éxaspération.

Une heure passa, et la troupe se retrouva bientôt près du camp. L'odeur de la mer vint jusqu'aux narines de l'escrimeur et de la petite blonde. Dragon et Nero trottèrent en tête, les naseaux et la truffe au vent. Tout en marchant, Zoro surveillait Tïa du coin de l'oeil. Elle était étrangement pâle et son regard devenait livide. Bientôt sa respiration fut saccadée et elle transpirait, alors qu'un vent frai s'élevait et rafraichissait l'atmosphère. Il ne lui dit rien, préférant attendre d'être au camp. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui réponde.

Il aperçut très vite au loin le campement et entendit ses nakamas. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Zoro entendit soudainement son amie déglutir fortement et dificilement et il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu vas bi...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tïa vacillait fortement et bascula à la ranverse pour atterir dans les bras de l'escrimeur, inerte.

* * *

Finish XD j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Alors voilà c'est bientôt la rentré, donc je ne posterais pas les fics aussi vite. Je mettrais une semaine à peut près. Je pense que les chapitres sortiront tous les dimanches, c'est pas sûr, mais en tout cas je vous promet d'en poster un par semaine :)

Sur ce à la prochaine!


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 12! Comme promis, je le poste ce dimanche!_

_J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passé, personnellement, moi, j'ai détesté XD._

_Comme d'habitude, un très grand merci à ChArlIn3-, Raflon et LucioL pour les previews!_

_Bonne lecture! J'espère que j'ai répondu à vos attentes, et pardonnez moi pour les fautes XD! (je suis encore en vacances dans ma tête lol!)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Zoro ne réalisa pas de suite ce qu'il se passait. Tïa venait de tomber raide dans ses bras. Il la posa doucement au sol en l'allongea sur le dos.

- Tïa ?! Tïa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?!

La jeune fille resta muette comme une tombe. Le visage légèrement pâle, elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, mais respirer devenait éprouvant.

- Eh Tïa !!

Il secoua légèrement la jeune fille en la saisissant par les épaules, mais sans aucun effet. Alors que Dragon avait déjà rejoint la troupe, Nero était revenu vers l'escrimeur. L'animal renifla sa maitresse d'un air inquiet en gémissant. La panique monta et le bretteur tenta de se calmer. Ses nakamas n'étaient pas loin, il fallait qu'il rentre. Il la prit soigneusement dans ses bras et partit en courant en s'adressant au chien :

- Viens Nero vite !

L'animal courut aussitôt devant lui en aboyant fortement. Zoro suiva Nero du regard et courut aussi vite que l'animal.

Chopper entendu le premier les appels de détresse du chien beige et courut à la rencontre de Zoro sans rien dire à ses nakamas, qui le regardaient avec étonnement.

- Où tu vas Chopper ? demanda Luffy, On n'a pas fini la partie de cartes !

- Eh Chopper ?! lança Sanji.

Puis il vit très vite Nero arriver sur Chopper, suivit de Zoro qui portait Tïa dans les bras.

- Merde Tïa !, cria le jeune coq.

- Il se passe quoi là ? demanda la capitaine qui voyait tout le monde se lever et partir en courant.

Arrivé à la hauteur du petit renne au nez bleu, Zoro posa Tïa à terre et cria presque :

- Elle...Elle s'est évanouie !! Je sais pas du tout pourquoi ! Mais elle est inconsciente et respire très mal !

Chopper examina le visage de la jeune fille. Elle semblait être empoisonnée.

- Elle a mangé quelque chose dans la forêt ? Elle s'est faite piquer ? Mordre ? Elle s'est coupée avec quelque chose ?

- Euh... ben il y avait pleins de moustiques et..

A ce moment Chopper remarqua la grosseur de son cou. Il releva les long cheveux blonds de la jeune fille et regarda sa nuque. Elle avait une énorme piqûre et la peau était devenue bleu. Ce n'était pas beau à voir et quand la troupe arriva, Nami eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit la nuque de la jeune fille.

- Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est empoisonnée.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une piqûre !?, dit Zoro.

- Mais le moustique qui la piqué doit être particulier, il y en a pleins qui sont « toxiques »

- Ma pauvre petite reine ! s'écria Sanji en voulant la serrer dans ses bras alors que Zoro la tenait. Tu pourras la soigner Chopper ?

- Oui, il faut que je l'a ramène au bateau.

- Faut partir déjà ?! demanda outré Luffy.

- Ne crie pas ça comme ça imbécile ! Tu vois bien qu'elle va pas bien !, gueula sévèrement le jeune coq sur son capitaine.

- Non mais je voulais juste savoir...

- Allons-y, dis le petit renne.

Immédiatement Zoro serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, alors que Sanji voulait la porter. Le cuistot scruta d'un mauvais oeil l'escrimeur qui suivait le renne. Il décida néanmoins de les accompagner.

Chopper se retourna vers Luffy et les autres.

- Restez là, Zoro et Sanji vont m'accompagner.

- Tu nous préviens si il y a le moindre problème ! dit Luffy le plus sérieusement possible.

Le petit renne repartit vers le bateau. Luffy vit Dragon faire des allers et retours sur la plage, voyant sa maitresse partir. Il hénnit si fortement que le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille du se boucher les oreilles en l'approchant.

- Eh calmes-toi le ti poon's !!

Il caressa l'encolure de l'animal qui ne lui adressa aucun regard et souffla bruyament. Il bouscula même le jeune garçon, lui écrasant sans faire exprès les orteils.

- AIIIIIIIE !

Luffy sautilla sur une jambe, tenant entre ses mains son pied meurtri sur lequel il soufflait dessus, alors que l'animal continuait son va et vient sur le sable blanc, totalement inquiet.

Nero s'élança dans les vagues et rattrapa la barque sur laquel Sanji, Zoro,Tïa et Chopper étaient montés.

En entendant les gémissements du chien, Sanji tourna la tête et le vit nager à côté de la barque.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui !

Le jeune blond attrapa le grand chien par la peau du cou et le hissa sur la barque. L'animal, un fois hors de l'eau, se secoua violement pour s'essorer, et par la même occasion, tremper les humains à ses côtés.

- Arg ! Putain mon costard ! T'aurais pas pu faire ça une fois sur le bateau ?! dit le cuistot à Nero, qui dressa sa seule oreille qui tenait debout et pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant de pas comprendre pourquoi le jeune blond s'énervait.

- Tu as pas l'air de t'entendre avec les bestioles toi...

- Je t'ai pas sonné marimo !

- T'énerves pas face de trombone ou tu va te prendre mon katana dans les dents !

- Vas-y essayes je v..

- STOP !

Le petit renne s'était retourné vers ses nakamas pour leur crier dessus.

- Arrêter de crier ! Il faut du calme à Tïa ! Arrêtez vos enfantillages c'est épuisant !

- Pardon Chopper, fit le jeune coq.

- ...

- Marimo excuses toi !

- Oui pardon.

L'escrimeur se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser, c'est Sanji qui s'était énervé tout seul après tout.

Il reporta son attention sur la malade qu'il avait dans les bras. Tïa n'avait pas produit le moindre son depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie.

La petite embarcation arriva enfin près du Thousand Sunny. Chopper et Sanji grimpèrent à bord. Zoro tendit à contre coeur la petit blonde à Sanji, afin qu'il l'aporte jusqu'à sa chambre alors que le bretteur aidait Nero à monter sur le bateau. Une fois à bord, il rejoignit le cuistot et le médecin dans la chambre des filles. Chopper venait d'installer Tïa sur le lit et la soignait. Il demanda au deux garçons d'attendre dehors. Ils s'éxcutèrent, mais à peine Zoro eut-il le temps de fermer la porte que Sanji le saisit violement par le t-shirt.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu ?! Mais tu fais gaffe défois ? Je te l'ai confié quelques heures et voilà comment tu me la ramènes !!Ma pauvre petite reine !!

- Eh calmes-toi ! Elle s'est faite piquer par un moustique quand on revenait vers le camp ! On était à cinquantes mètres de vous ! Je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de réagir ! Et puis arrête de parler d'elle comme ça ! Elle n'est pas à toi ! Stupid love cook...

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ?! ça te gêne tant que ça que je l'appelle « ma » petite reine ?

- Euh non..mais c'est pas la tienne alors... puis tu m'emmerdes ! Fais ce que tu veux mais me fais pas chier !!

Il se dégagea brusquement de la prise Sanji et s'éloigna vers l'avant du bateau. Le jeune cuistot resta un peu surpris. Son nakama ne s'énervait jamais quand il parlait comme ça d'une fille. Le seul moment où il arrivait à le mettre hors de lui, c'est quand il le provoquait ouvertement. Il commençait à croire que son ami était un poils jaloux, mais le fait de savoir que ce rustre d'épéiste puisse avoir des sentiments assez forts pour être jaloux, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Sanji se jura donc de mettre ça au clair. Mais en attendant, il devais veiller sur Tïa, vu que cet homme de cromagnon aux cheveux verts n'arrivait apparement pas à le faire.

La journée fut rapide pour toute la troupe restée sur la plage. Luffy avait assouvi sa soif de faire des idioties, alors qu'Usopp tentait à chaque fois de l'en empêcher. Sous les yeux hilares de Robin, Franky et Brook, le jeune capitaine avait tenté maintes fois de remonter sur Dragon. Malgrès les cris de Nami, il essayait à chaque fois, après chaque chute. L'animal se secouait farouchement dans tout les sens, projettant le jeune garçon très souvent la tête dans le sable. C'est au bout d'un moment où il se resolut seulement à galoper aussi vite qu'il put. Luffy, complètement hilare, attrapa Usopp quand il passa à côté de lui. Le sniper hurla de peur quand il fut sur le dos de Dragon qui fonçait tête baissée dans la jungle, sautant ça et là divers obstacles. Usopp se tapa finalement la tête contre une branche basse que Luffy avait éviter sans pour autant le prévenir. Le sniper tomba au sol, abandonnant la course, complètement sonné.

Sur le bateau par contre, la journée parut beaucoup plus longue. Chopper et Sanji s'occupaient de Tïa, qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Zoro avait préféré encore une fois s'isoler afin de faire son entrainement quotidient et de se changer les idées.

Quand le soir arriva, la navigatrice put constater que le Logo Pose avait enfin rechargé. Toute la troupe rejoint donc le bateau à la nuit tombée. Luffy devança tout le monde car son ventre criait famine. Sanji du donc se mettre au fourneau, sur le regard de son capitaine qui avait l'eau à bouche. Zoro sortit de la salle de bain quand tout le monde arriva sur le bateau.

- Tïa va mieux ? lui demanda Robin.

- Euh, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

- Je vais allez la voir.

L'archéologue se dirigea vers la chambre des filles et l'escrimeur la suivit des yeux. Il aimerait bien aller la voir lui aussi. En étant resté sur le bateau tout le reste de la jounée, il n'était pas rentré une seconde fois dans la chambre.

Robin ressortit peu de temps après avec Chopper pour se se rendre à la salle à manger. Le repas serait sûrement bientôt servi, mais le bretteur choisit d'abord d'aller voir sa nakama.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul les faibles rayons du soleil couchant passant par la fenêtre éclairé le lit où se reposait Tïa. Il s'approcha du sommier pour voir son visage. Elle avait l'air apaisé, ce qui rassura le bretteur. Comme il y avait du mouvement dehors, il préféra ne pas rester plus lontemps et sortit, en se jurant de revenir la voir.

Le repas resta très animé. Luffy s'appliquait à chiper tous ce qui se trouvait à portée de main et qui était comestible. Zoro mangea comme un ogre, ne laissant aucune chance à son capitaine de lui voler sa part. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, à cause de son expédition dans la forêt, puis il était resté sur le bateau le temps que Chopper soigne Tïa, c'est à dire, tout le reste de la journée.

Luffy râla de ne pouvoir lui prendre son repas. Nero, aux côtés du capitaine, tentait d'attraper discrètement la ration dans son assiète pendant que Luffy se vengeait sur celle de Sanji, trop occupé à faire la cour à Nami et Robin.

« Changera jamais celui-la... » pensa le bretteur.

Il reflechit tout à coup à sa pensée. En vérité, Sanji avait changé, et lui aussi, face à Tïa. Il ne lui faisait pas la cour, il ne lui faisait pas les yeux doux, et s'était cela qui était intriguant. Car il avait charmé la petite blonde sans aucune tactique de drague. Il s'entendait un peu trop bien avec elle. Combien de fois Zoro l'avait-il vu la prendre dans ses bras, la câliner, l'embrasser sur le front. Et Tïa ne réagissait pas comme Nami et Robin, qui le repoussait ou l'ignorait. Il fut bien obliger de l'admettre, il était horriblement jaloux de son nakama. Il n'aimait guère ressentir ça, et il devait le garder pour lui. Cela changerait peut-être si il osait parler avec Tïa, mais il redoutait trop qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas autant que lui l'apprécie. Et surtout, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour lui parler.

Le bretteur, tout en restant plongé dans ses pensées, finit de se remplir la panse.

A la fin du repas, chacun rejoingnit sa chambre, tandis qu'Usopp monta à la tour de vigie pour monter la garde cette nuit.

La journée suivante, le ciel fut capricieux. Le temps avait été calme mais couvert le matin, et l'aprés midi, de sombres nuages menaçaient dans le ciel. La navigatrice sentait un orage arriver. Et plus le temps passait, plus il semblait être intense. Chacun se prépara à une éventuelle tempête. Zoro préféra se concentrer sur son entrainement. Il s'installa comme à son habitude à l'avant du bateau et commença sa musculation en utilisant ses altères. Par contre, il abandonna l'idée de faire une longue sieste, à, la suite de son entrainement, pour aller voir Tïa, quand personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre. Il ne savait pas trop si il avait peur qu'on le voit où si il voulait juste être seul avec elle.

Dans le milieu de l'aprés midi, Chopper sortit de la chambre de la malade pour aller s'installer avec Luffy, Usopp, Sanji et Franky pour une partie de cartes. Robin était plongée dans un passionnant bouquin d'histoire, et Nami ne cessait de gueler sur Brook qui lui faisait des avances. Dragon avait l'air nerveux et faisait des va et viens sur le gazon du Thousand Sunny. Chopper expliqua à ses nakamas que les animaux pouvaient ressentir les tempêtes, alors le comportement cheval était normal. Il redoutait l'orage qui arrivait.

Zoro profita que chacun soit plongé dans son activité pour aller voir Tïa, suivit de près par Nero. Cela devenait une fixation, mais il fallait qu'il aille la voir dès que personne ne le remarquer.

Il rentra avec le grand chien beige à double face et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et aperçut les dangereux nuages noirs s'approchaient. Il sentit clairement que Nero était préoccupé, car l'animal était debut à ses pieds, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il lui caressa la tête et se dirigea vers le lit. Depuis la veille, Tïa n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était allongée sur le dos, un drap recouvrant tout son corps, le bras gauche pendant du lit et l'autre poser sur son ventre. Zoro alla s'assoir par terre à côté du sommier. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et lui remit le bras sur le matelas. Une fois fait, il fixa le visage de la jeune fille, sans lâcher sa main. Elle était moins pâle, sa respiration était maintenant régulière et sa piqûre était presque guérie. Alors pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

L'escrimeur s'en inquiétait. A ce moment là, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler. Il poussa un léger soupir et posa sa tête sur le matelas. Le délicieux parfum de la jeune fille vint lui remplir les narines et le bercer. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du moment. Cette délicate odeur avait le don de l'apaisait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille et soupira une deuxième fois. A cet instant, il sentit Tïa bouger. Il ouvra les yeux et releva subitement la tête. La jeune fille s'était très légèrement tournée. C'était le premier mouvement qu'elle faisait. Sans lâcher sa main, il se redressa un peu pour regarder son visage de plus près. Le seul fait de la voir faisait bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle. De sa main de libre, il poussa les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage, puis finalement, laissa glisser ses doigt sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle avait retrouvé son jolie teint légèrement bronzé. Son regard passa de ses yeux clos, à son fin nez, puis à ses lèvres. Comme la dernière fois, quand il était face à elle devant le lac, où encore quand il luiétait tombé dessus après un combat, elles paraissaient délicieusement douces. Son parfum continuait de l'enivrer et doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Il effleura timidement de ses lèvres celle de la jeune fille avec le plus de délicatesse possible, puis finalement, les planqua sincèrement. Comme il se l'imaginait, ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées, comme une saveur de fraises. Zoro avait fermé les yeux, goutant à cette déclicieuse saveur et se laissa envahir par son aphrodisiaque parfum. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée. Il se détacha soudainement des lèvres de Tïa, rouge comme une pivoine, le souffle saccadé.

Il avait honte tout à coup. Comment s'autorisait-il à l'embrasser, alors qu'elle était endormie et ne pouvait réagir ?

« Je suis tombé bien bas là ça va plus du tout ! »

Il s'écarta de Tïa, mais ne lui lâcha finalement pas la main. Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle se réveille maintenant, il souhaitait tant voir ses paupières se lever pour laisser apparaitre ses grands yeux verts qui plongeraient dans les siens. Mais comme rien ne se passa, il se reprit.

« Faut arrêter de rêver ! »

Déçut de s'être laisser emporter par son imagination, il voulu se relever. Mais à ce moment là, le bateau tangua violement et il faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol. Nero, allongé à côté du lit gronda. Zoro regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était maintenant très noir et des éclairs tombaient de toutes parts. Les vagues, impressionnantes, trimbalaient fortement le navire : La tempête avait commencée.

* * *

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui!_

_Alors c'est à votre goût?_

_Laissez moi vos impressions XD!_

_Avant de vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander:_

_Je suis entrain d'écrire un autre fic et j'ai envie de le poster sur ce site. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout dans quel rubrique le mettre. Je voulait en faire un manga mais c'est trop long à dessiner, alors je l'écris. Mais voilà, je ne sais pas dans quel rubrique le mettre, ça parle de la vie de quelques ados dans un lycée et un internat, durant toute une année. Il y a des histoires d'amours bien sûr, un peu d'action, mais comme ça ne ressemble à aucun manga que je connaisse, je sais pas où le mettre._

_Donc voilà si vous pouviez m'aider, ça me ferait bien plaisir!_

_A la prochaine!_

_P.S.: J'ai dessiné Nero, Dragon et Tïa. Quand ils seront correctement coloriés, je mettrais un lien pour que vous puissiez aller voir à quoi ils ressemblent XD._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde!!_

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 13! Je suis dans les temps XD_

_Merci à Raflon, Tema24 et LucioL pour les reviews ;) ça fait toujours autant plaisir!  
_

_Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de ma fic_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

L'escrimeur entendit la voix stridente de la navigatrice qui criait des ordres à l'extérieur. Il se précipita vers la porte et Nero le suivit.

- Restes là toi !

Le chien pila et Zoro ressortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Au moins, Tïa ne serait pas toute seule dans la chambre.

Le vent soufflait fortement et une pluie rageuse venait de s'abattre sur le navire. D'immenses vagues venaient s'abattre sur le Thousand Sunny et le faisaient dangereusement chavirer. Le ciel était terriblement noir et des éclairs venaient frapper la surface de l'eau, souvent très près du bateau pirate.

Nami menait son équipage entre les vagues meurtrières. Franky et Chopper était à la barre et la navigatrice ordonna à Sanji et Luffy de remonter la grande voile. Robin était au côté de Nami et Usopp monta jusqu'à la salle de vigie en haut du mât, où s'était réfugié Brook, qui n'avait jamais vu de tempête pareille. Le sniper eut un instant l'espoir de voir au loin une mer plus calme, mais la tempête s'étallait sur une large zone. La rouquine ordonna au sniper et à brook de descendre, car les éclairs menaçaient de toucher le sommet du mât. Mais sa voix ne vint pas jusqu'à leur oreilles. Elle tourna le regard vers Zoro :

- Te voilà ! Va aider Sanji à remonter la grande voile !, puis s'adressant à son capitaine : Luffy, va chercher Usopp et Brook, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils restent en haut du mât !!

Les deux pirates s'éxecutèrent.

Les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus grandes et menaçantes.

La voile principale fut enfin remontée et Luffy venait de rentrer dans la salle de Vigie et tentait de faire sortir Brook qui était mort de peur.

Robin vit tout à coup une énorme vague arrivait sur le flanc gauche du navire.

- Navigatrice-san !

Nami n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la vague venait d'ébranler le bateau. L'impact avait fait exploser les vitres des salles du flanc gauches et quelques planches avaient cédé. Parmis ces salles se trouvait les chambres.

Dans celle des filles, le choc de la vague contre le Thousand Sunny avait fait tomber toutes les étagères et Tïa avait elle aussi finit par terre et roulé jusqu'au mur. La porte était tombée et Nero put sortir.

L'animal arriva à l'extérieur et aboya fortement. Zoro retourna la tête en voyant l'animal.

- Merde ! Tïa.

Sanji, qui était à cet instant à ces côtés, courut jusque dans la chambre des filles suivit de Zoro. Mais l'escrimeur pila net quand il entendit la foudre toucher le mât du bateau.

Il se retourna en même temps que la navigatrice et l'archéologue. Luffy venait de sauter de la salle de vigie avec Brook et Usopp dans les bras. Le toit de la vigie était complètement détruit. Une fois sur la pelouse du navire, Luffy se redressa, tenant son chapeau avec la main :

- Wahou ! on a eu chaud !

- Luffy ! ça va ?, demanda Nami

- Yosh !!

Le capitaine ne put rien dire de plus. Il entendit les hennissements de Dragon qui venait de voir une seconde vague qui s'abattait sur le navire à tribord. Cette fois-ci le bateau ne pas bougea pas trop, mais l'eau emporta tous ceux qui était sur la base du mât du bateau. Brook et Usopp s'agrippèrent à tous ce qui passaient sous leurs mains, tandis que Dragon, qui ne tenait déjà pas sur ses jambes, fut projetté contre les escaliers. Quand à Luffy, il passa carrément par dessus bord.

- LUFFY ! cria la navigatrice.

Le chapeau du Capitaine s'envola dans les airs et Robin le réceptionna.

Zoro qui avait assité à la scène, coura vers la rambarde. Mais parmis les vagues il ne voyait plus rien.

- Zoro ! va le chercher !, cria Nami

- Je le voit pas !

Le grand chien beige sauta sur la rambarde à côté de l'escrimeur et plongea à l'eau.

- Eh Nero !

A peine eut-il atteint les vagues que l'escrimeur ne le voyait déjà plus. Mais après une bréve recherche, il le vit enfin sortir la tête de l'eau, Luffy agrippé à son cou.

- Je le vois !

Nami et Robin se rapprochèrent de la rambarde. Le grand chien beige nageait comme il pouvait, mais les vagues le trimbalaient dans tous les sens ou l'enfonçaient à chaque fois un peu plus sous l'eau.

- Il ne va pas y arriver, dit Zoro.

Le bretteur ne perdit pas une seconde et plongea à l'eau. Il se dirirgea vers Luffy et Nero qui commençaient à se noyer. Il arriva enfin sur eux et les attrapa.

- Ah Zoro ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas me chercher !

- Luffy, le bateau s'éloigne, je vais essayer de te mettre le plus hors de l'eau possible. Toi, demerdes toi pour l'attraper.

- Yosh !

L'escrimeur agrippa son capitaine et le mit sur ses épaules en le tenant avec son bras droit, tandis que l'autre saisissait Nero.

- Gomu Gomu No !

Le jeune garçon étendit son bras jusqu'au navire et agrippa la rambarde.

- Je l'ai !!

L'escrimeur ressera sa prise car de suite après, dans une formidable détente, lui, Luffy et Nero furent projettés hors de l'eau et attérirent en fracas sur le navire.

Après cet atterissage violent, Luffy se releva le premier.

- Ah ! J'ai cru que j'allais y rester ! fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Crétin ! Ne dis pas ça en souriant !, lui dit la Navigatrice en lui tapant sur la tête.

- NAMI ! Crièrent Franky et Chopper.

La rouquine et ses compagnons se retournèrent et virent au loin que le ciel devenait plus clair.

Nami sentit d'ailleurs que la tempête avait baissé en intensité. Toutefois, elle ne perdit pas son attention et tenta de mener sans plus de dégâts le navire à travers les vagues.

La tempête commençait à cesser, l'équipage ne bougea pas pour autant, chacun restant à son poste. Toutefois, le bretteur voulait aller jusqu'aux chambres et grimpa les escaliers, quand il vut le jeune coq blond ressortir avec Tïa dans les bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sanji le coupa :

- Va chercher Chopper.

L'escrimeur s'éxécuta, un peu agacé.

Les heures passèrent et la tempête avait maintenant cessé. Tous l'équipage à l'exception de Chopper, était en train de réparer le bateau, sous les commandements de Franky. Le Thousand Sunny avait eu de sacrés dégâts, mais rien ne pouvait être irréparable pour le cyborg, qui réussit avec l'aide de l'équipage à le remettre en état, du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine île.

Le renne au nez bleu sortit enfin de la chambre des filles. Zoro qui le vit en premier l'interrogea :

- Tïa va bien ?

- Oui, elle n'a absolument rien. Sanji m'a dit qu'apparement elle était tombée du lit.

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?

- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Elle n'est plus empoisonnée, maintenant il faut voir si son corps s'en remet bien, mais pour elle ça devrait allez, elle est assez résistante.

- Tu penses que ça durera combien de temps ?

- Si tout va bien, aujourd'hui ou demain elle sera réveillée.

- D'accord.

- Il faut qu'elle se repose, tu diras à Sanji qu'il ne fasse pas des allers et retours dans sa chambre !

- OK !

- Bon maintenant j'ai un autre blessé qui m'attend.

Le petit renne se dirigea vers Dragon était resté allongé à côté de l'escalier et Nero était debout à ses côtés. L'escrimeur regarda le docteur soigner l'équidé, puis reprit la réparation du bateau avec les autres.

La fin de la journée fut terriblement éprouvante et le soir arriva bientôt. Chacun était éreinté et Luffy réclama très vite sa pitance.

Le repas fut autant mouvementé que d'habitude, à causes des attaques incessantes de Luffy.

Le bateau avait été provisoirement réparé, mais Franky insista sur le fait de rejoindre au plus vite la prochaine île. D'après Nami, ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'île indiqué par le logo pose.

Après le repas, les pirates restèrent dans la salle à manger à parler, sauf Luffy, qui s'éclipsa.

Zoro était dans son coin et finissait sa sixième bouteille de Rhum, avec le grand chien beige allongé à ses pieds. Il surveillait les faits et gestes du cuistot, qui bizarrement, n'avait pas tenté une seule fois d'aller voir Tïa. Quand il y repensa, il en avait envie lui aussi. Mais il savait que ça lui était interdit pour le moment. Il avait peur que le jeune fille ne se réveille pas. Et si ça arrivait ?

« Non Chopper ne se trompe jamais »

Malgrès ça, il restait profondément inquiet.

Le silence bientôt se fit et le sommeil gagna peu à peu tout le monde, jusqu'au moment ou un cri se fit entendre. L'escrimeur reconnut de suite cette voix et se précipita vers la chambre des filles suivi de près par les autres.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et pila net. Sanji se cogna d'ailleurs à lui en entrant alors que Nero, qui avait suivi le bretteur, se faufilla entre ces jambes pour rentrer.

Tïa était assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouvert, le souffle saccadé. Luffy était face à elle.

- Luffy ! dit Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le pirate se retourna et tout le monde cria de surprise. Il s'était gribouillé le visage et faisait une grimace :

- Je savais bien que j'arriverais bien à la réveiller comme ça !

Le jeune coq le frappa sur la tête :

- Crétin !

Le renne alla voir Tïa qui se mit à rire en réalisant la situation. Nero suivit le renne et grimpa sur le lit aux côtés de sa maitresse qui lui caressa tendrement la tête.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda le docteur.

- Oui ça va ! J'ai juste cru qua j'allais avoir une attaque en voyant la tête de Luffy mais c'est tout !

- Ma petite reine !!

Le jeune coq accourut vers Tïa, sous les soupirs exaspérés des ces compagnons et sous le regards mauvais du bretteur qui resta près de la porte.

- Tu vas bien ? Il t'a pas fait trop peur ce crétin ?, demanda le jeune coq à Tïa tout en lançant un regard bref mais très colèreux vers son capitaine qui préféra se faire discret.

- Je ne suis pas morte, alors tout va bien ! Il a fait ça sans mauvaises intentions, ne le regarde pas si méchament.

Le jeune coq reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- Tu dois avoir faim, dit Chopper, je vais t'ausculter une dernière fois puis tu iras manger. Sanji c'est à toi de jouer.

- TOUT DE SUITE !!

Le blondinet partit en courant vers la cuisine.

Tout le reste de l'équipage se rapprocha quelques minutes afin de parler à Tïa, avant que Chopper ne leur demande de sortir. Zoro se garda bien de bouger, restant appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Tout le monde souhaita bonne nuit à la petite blonde et l'équipage alla se coucher, sauf Luffy qui se précipata vers la cuisine où s'affairait déjà Sanji. Robin et Nami allèrent dans la salle de la vigie, provisoirement réparé, pour faire leur tour de garde cette nuit. Zoro resta un instant à la porte puis sortit de la salle sans un regard pour la malade. Tïa vit très bien son petit jeu et s'inquiéta. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, il s'était énervé contre elle.

« Il est toujours faché ? »

La jeune fille y repensa et elle se sentit mal. Chopper vit sa mine se dégrader et l'interrogea.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Quelque chose te tracasses ?

- Euh, non c'est rien... j'ai loupée quoi pendant que je dormais ?, demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Une énorme tempête !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, le bateau a subit de sévères dégats. Demain matin quand tu sortiras, tu les verra.

- Personne n'a était blessé d'après ce que j'ai vu.

- Non, sauf Dragon, il s'était tapé la tête sur les escaliers, mais je me suis occupé de lui, il ira mieux demain.

La jeune fille prit le renne dans ses bras :

- Merci mon petit Chopper, tu es formidable !

Le renne repoussa tout à coup la jeune fille et se dandina devant elle l'air heureux, et lui dit avec un ton trop joyeux :

- Ne dis pas ça idiote ! Je n'aime pas les compliments !, dit Chopper en essayant d'être convainquant et de cacher son enthousiasme.

La jeune fille vit la tête réjoui du renne et parut un peu étonné

« Ah ouais, je vois ça... »

- Tu peux aller te restaurer, mais il faudra que tu ailles vite te coucher ensuite.

- OK !

- Bonne nuit

- A Toi aussi !

Le jeune fille se leva promptement suivit de Nero, et Chopper partit dans le dortoir des garçons.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine où Luffy s'empiffrait encore.

- Eh Tchïa viens t'achoir ichi ! dit, Luffy la bouche pleine, en tapant la main sur la table.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'assit volontier, Nero à ses côtés, à table avec son capitaine, et Sanji vint lui servir à manger, tandis que Zoro somnolait à l'autre bout de la table.

La jeune fille mangea et pour une fois, Luffy s'abstint de lui piquer la nourriture. Sanji y était pour beaucoup, car assis à côté de la petite blonde, il le surveillait avec attention. Le cuistot raconta à Tïa tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son coma, et Luffy ne manqua pas d'ajouter les détails, avec la bouche pleine. Sanji lui gueula dessus à plusieurs reprise pour ça et Tïa était hilare en les voyant. A l'autre bout de la grande table, Zoro, à moitié allongé sur la chaise et les pieds sur la table, faisait semblant de dormir. Il n'écoutait presque plus leur discussion, se posant trop de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Tïa ? Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait quand elle était avec lui, quand elle était très proche de lui même. Il devait lui avouer à quel point il avait eu peur pour elle quand elle s'était effondrée, combien il regrettait de s'être énervé contre elle, et surtout, qu'il lui avoue qu'il avait osé l'embrasser alors qu'elle dormait. Il se demandait par quoi il allait commencer, il se demandait qu'elle serait sa réaction. Il en avait presque peur même.

Perdu dans sa réflection, il releva les yeux seulement quand il entendit Sanji se lever pour partir dormir, en obligeant Luffy de venir.

- Bonne nuit ma petite reine !

Le jeune blond prit délicatement le visage de Tïa entre ses mains et déposa un baiser chaleureux sur la joue de la jeune fille qui sourit et rougit légèrement. A ce moment là, le sang du bretteur ne fit qu'un tour. Il se retint comme il put pour ne faire aucun mouvement.

- Bonne nuit ! dit Tïa.

Le cuistot entraina Luffy qui râlait de pas pouvoir manger plus.

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Je m'en fous, faut dormir !

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Il m'écoute pas...

Il balança son capitaine dehors et avant de sortir, se retourna vers Tïa.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver !...A moins que tu veuillles que je vienne dormir avec toi ?

Encore une fois, l'escrimeur fit tout ce qu'il put pour se retenir de se jeter sur le cuistot pour lui remettre les idées en places. Il s'appliqua à refermer les yeux et les garder clos puis de faire semblant de dormir.

- ça ira ! Je suis une grande fille, je me débrouillerai.

Le cuistot fit la moue et sortit de la salle à manger, en jetant un regard vers Zoro.

« Je me demande si je fais bien de la laisser dans la même piece que lui... »

Voyant qu'il dormait, il se résolu à partir. Quand Zoro dormait, pas grand chose avait le pouvoir le pouvoir de le réveiller, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas pour Tïa.

C'est une fois seule dans la cuisine que la jeune fille se retourna vers Zoro. Il semblait somnoler paisiblement, alors qu'en fait il bouillonnait. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser et le fait d'avoir vu Sanji embrasser Tïa sur la joue sans que celle-ci ne réagisse le perturbait. Pendant qu'il se torturait l'esprit, il entendait Tïa faire des aller et retour dans la pièce. Puis tout à coup, il sentit un tissu fin le recouvrir puis quelque chose d'humide vint se coller à son front puis se détacher rapidement. L'instant d'après, Zoro ouvrit les yeux. Tïa venait de le recouvrir d'un drap et l'avait embrassé sur le front. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte, en lui tournant le dos, et sortit de la salle à manger.

* * *

**_Snif, fini!_**

_Alors bien cette suite? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de fautes, faut dire que pour être dans les temps, faut corriger très vite!!  
_

_Le chapitre 14 est évidement prévu pour dimanche prochain!_

Sur ce à la prochaine!!


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello!! Tout le monde va bien? Pas trop dure ces cours? XD_

_Voilà pour vous détendre le chapitre 14!! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!!_

_Merci aux habitués pour les reviews! Qu'est-ce que je serais sans vous! XD ( et un grAAAnd merci à ma correctrice perso que j'adoOore!)_

_Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

L'escrimeur faillit tomber de sa chaise. La jeune fille sortit de la cuisine et referma la porte derrière elle. Zoro retira les pieds de la table. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il pensait qu'il devenait légèrement parano, mais il trouvait sa réaction plutôt inhabituelle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Nero qui dormait sous la table, puis il se leva, tenant le drap dans sa main. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Une fois à l'air libre, il respira une grande bouffée d'air. La pleine lune éclairait parfaitement tout le bateau et se reflétait comme une perle sur la mer, qui était calme cette nuit là. Zoro leva la tête pour observer le ciel. Il était magnifique, parsemé d'étoiles. Une brise se fit sentir et il frissonna légèrement. Le souffle familier de Dragon se fit entendre et il regarde dans sa direction. Tïa était avec lui, lui caressant la tête. Son visage était éclairé par l'astre lunaire, elle paraissait mélancolique, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sur l'île d'Islasorba. L'escrimeur descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Dragon tourna la tête dans sa direction et Tïa fit de même.

- Oh tu es réveillé ? C'est moi qui t'es réveillé ?

- Euh, non t'inquiète. Tu ne devrais pas aller dormir ? C'est un peu tard et tu sors d'un coma alors..

- Ça ira, je veux profiter un peu d'être réveillé pour faire un tour. J'ai loupé beaucoup de chose. Le bateau est dans un sale état !

Elle reporta son attention sur Dragon qui quémander des caresses.

- Lui aussi il a prit un sacré coup, fit le bretteur, il va mieux ?

- Oui, il à l'air de s'en remettre.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Zoro ne savait trop quoi dire, d'ailleurs s'était souvent ainsi avec elle. Mais en général elle avait tout le temps quelque chose à raconter. Mais se soir il sentait clairement que la jeune fille n'était pas dans son assiette. L'escrimeur alla s'asseoir par terre, contre la rambarde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop sommeil.

- Toi pas sommeil...

- Je vais attendre que tu y ailles, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Dis donc tu serais pas malade toi ?

La jeune fille se pencha vers lui en posant ses froides mains sur le front du bretteur.

- Oh oui, tu es sacrement malade, tu es bouillant ! fit elle en rigolant.

Elle s'assit elle aussi par terre contre la rambarde. Elle releva la tête pour contempler la lune et le bretteur fit de même. La brise souffla à nouveau et Tïa fut parcouru d'un frisson. L'escrimeur s'empressa de poser sur ses épaules le drap qu'il tenait depuis le début dans sa main.

- Merci. Je crois que se soir je vais m'endormir au clair de lune. Je faisais souvent ça avant...

- Mais là, on est en mer ! dit Zoro, il peut se passer pleins de choses pendant ton sommeil ! Faut être vigilant, quand on est pirate.

- Alors, tu veilleras sur moi, fit Tïa avec un sourire chaleureux.

L'escrimeur lui rendit son sourire puis détourna le regard. Malgré le sommeil qui le guettait, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il voulait parler, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de dire n'importe quoi. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Pourquoi ne pas agir ? Mais faire quoi ? Il avait peur qu'elle réagisse mal, qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, et ça l'énerver. Sanji lui aurait su agir dans un moment comme celui-la. En repensant au cuistot, la scène du baiser qu'il avait donné à Tïa lui revint en mémoire. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne dise rien après tout..

Il tourna la tête vers Tïa. La jeune fille, emmitouflée dans le drap, somnolait déjà. Elle devait être sacrément fatiguée. L'escrimeur passa sa main sur son visage pour le dégageait des quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau glacée et il eut un second frisson.

Préférant ne pas la laissait dehors, il se leva et la prit délicatement dans ses bras afin de la ramenait dans sa chambre.

Il poussa la porte et entra en silence. La pièce était vide. Zoro se rappela que Robin et Nami était dans la tour de la vigie. Il se dirigea vers le lit et y déposa doucement Tïa, toujours enveloppée dans le drap. Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit, déposant ses katanas au sol, et finalement, se laissa tombé en arrière. La fatigue l'envahissait. Il tourna la tête vers la petite blonde qui lui faisait face. Son regard se posa sur son visage endormi. Il resta de longues minutes à la contempler. Il s'allongea sur le côté et mit son visage en face du sien. Il voulait la regardait encore quelques minutes avant de partir.

Mais les minutes défilèrent et doucement, l'escrimeur tomba peu à peu dans les bras de Morphé, bercée par le délicat parfum de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain matin, Zoro fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les vitres de la chambre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première image qu'il vit fut Tïa. Il sursauta et se redressa.

« Merde je suis où ? »

Il regarda autour de lui. Il constata qu'il était dans la chambre des filles, et qu'il avait dormi avec la petite blonde. Il était blotti sous le même drap qu'elle et aucun des deux n'avait apparemment pas bougé pendant la nuit. Le coeur de Zoro battait la chamade. La situation était assez embarrassante pour lui.

« Merde, si elle se réveille, elle va se poser des questions... »

L'escrimeur entendit tout à coup des bruit de pas dans le couloir. Il tourna subitement la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvra, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

L'archéologue entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta quand elle vit Zoro allongé au côté de Tïa.

- Tiens, Monsieur l'épéiste..

Zoro, virant au rouge, descendit du lit, se dirirgea vers la porte pour la fermer à clé afin de parler à Robin.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, commença t'il, les joues brûlantes.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu as passé la nuit avec Tïa et tu veux me faire croire le contraire !

- Non ! Enfin si j'ai dormi avec elle, mais c'est parce que je l'ai juste ramener dans sa chambre hier soir et je me suis endormi..euh je me suis assoupi sans le vouloir...je

Robin stoppa l'escrimeur en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu veux te justifier ? Tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle après tout, dit Robin en lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Zoro rougit un peu plus et Robin sourit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna avant de sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, surtout à cook-san !

- Mer-merci...

La jeune archéologue sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro récupéra ses katanas et sortit de la chambre, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit. Avant de passer la porte, il lança un dernier regard à Tïa qui dormait toujours. Il se décida à sortir en soupirant.

La journée qui suivit lui parut très longue. L'escrimeur passa le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner où faire la sieste, préférant éviter le regard de Robin. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à côté de Tïa, elle lui lançait un regard que seul lui remarqué, et qu'il le rendait horriblement mal à l'aise. Du coup, il s'isola, comme il le faisait depuis le début. Et depuis le début, c'était une attitude qui déboussolait la petite blonde. L'escrimeur se montrait soit amicale et chaleureux, soit froid et distant.

Il prit donc la peine de se mettre à l'écart, laissant à Sanji le soin de s'occuper de Tïa comme il le faisait toujours.

Le lendemain, l'île de Hotoru était en vue. La navigatrice mena le bateau et l'équipage vers une des plages déserte qui bordaient l'île. Pas très loin de là, il y avait une très grande ville portuaire. Les mugiwaras allaient enfin pouvoir poser les pieds sur la terre ferme et faire quelques courses.

L'équipage jeta l'ancre près de la plage aux alentour de midi. Comme à son habitude, Nami regroupa la troupe autour d'elle pour distribuer les taches à chacun, et comme d'habitude, Tïa et Luffy n'écoutaient pas grand chose. La navigatrice haussa le ton, et le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille et la petite blonde se forcèrent à venir l'écouter.

- Bon, tout d'abord, Brook, tu vas rester sur le bateau, ça te vas ?

- Oui ! Aucun souci !

- Très bien, Usopp, tu resteras avec lui.

- Ok, fit le sniper à la rouquine.

- Franky tu t'occuperas d'acheter tout le matériel nécessaire pour réparer convenablement le bateau.

- Ouep ! Il en a besoin !

- Ça c'est clair ! Luffy, tu iras avec lui ! ordonna la navigatrice.

- Oh ! Mais moi je veux aller acheter à manger avec Sanji !!

- Non je ne veux pas de toi, dit le jeune coq.

- Houin !! que t'es sans coeur ! s'indigna le jeune garçon.

- Luffy !! Ne commence pas ! sévit la rouquine.

Le jeune garçon tira une tête de six pieds de long, comme si on lui avait appris qu'il ne mangerait pas de viande pendant une semaine. La navigatrice reprit son discours :

- Bon, San, tu iras acheter nos provisions.

- Oui Nami chérie !!

- Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

- Euh.., le jeune coq tourne son regard vers la petite blonde à côté de Luffy, oui, Tïa ! Tu veux bien ma petite reine ?

- OK !! Avec plaisir.

- Très bien, Zoro, tu as quelques chose à acheter ? demanda la rouquine, avec un sourire mesquin.

L'escrimeur resta un moment silencieux. Nami savait très bien que le bretteur n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent.

« En plus faut que je la rembourse cette espèce d'arnaqueuse ! »

Il n'avait donc aucune excuse d'aller en ville, seulement Tïa y allait, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir y mettre les pieds.

Il prit finalement la parole avec un mauvais air :

- J'irais faire un tour...

- Ok, mais je t'en supplie, ne te perds pas ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde du temps à te chercher, dit la rouquine.

- Espèce de...

- Tu viens avec moi Robin ? Je dois aller acheter du papier et de l'encre pour mes cartes, coupa Nami.

- Si tu veux Navigatrice-san.

- Moi aussi, je vous accompagnerai !, fit le petit renne au nez bleu.

- Donc c'est parti, on y va ! dit la rouquine.

La troupe se prépara. Luffy était moins enthousiasme que d'habitude, du fait de ne pouvoir accompagner Sanji aux courses. Devinant sa tristesse, Tïa lui dit à l'oreille :

Ne t'inquiète pas mon capitaine, je dirait à Sanji de t'acheter beaucoup de viande, rien que pour toi ! Il m'écoutera, fait moi confiance !

Luffy retrouva très vite son grand sourire béat.

L'équipage s'apprêta donc à descendre du Thousand Sunny. Luffy, trop pressé, grimpa sur la rambarde et observa la plage. Il vit une cocotier pas très loin et étendit son bras jusqu'à lui.

- GOMU GOMU NO !!

- Luffy attends ! cria Tïa.

La jeune fille attrapa son capitaine par la taille.

- ROCKET !!

Luffy et Tïa furent violemment propulsés hors du bateau et allèrent s'écraser sur la plage, sous les yeux exaspérés de l'équipage.

- TÏA ! cria Sanji qui se précipita vers la rambarde et se pencha pour voir la petite blonde sur la plage., SI ELLE S'EST FAIT MAL LUFFY CROIS MOI TU VAS CHARGER !!

- Elle est suicidaire cette fille..., ajouta Nami.

Zoro se pencha à son tour sur la rambarde, observant Luffy et Tïa qui venaient de se relever et de courir comme des dératés sur la plage. Nero vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et gémit. Zoro baissa la tête et caresse l'animal. Tïa s'amusait toujours à mettre un bandana à l'animal en guise de collier. Et ce jour là, Nero abhorrait fièrement un bandana vert, le même que celui du turban de l'escrimeur.Un petit détail qui n'échappa pas au bretteur.

La troupe fut enfin sur la plage et se dirigea vers la ville portuaire. Comme a leurs habitudes, Luffy et Tïa faisaient les fous en tête, chevauchant Dragon qui s'élança sur la plage, suivit du chien beige. Tout le reste de l'équipage étaient loin derrière eux. Brook et Usopp les regardaient partir du Thousand Sunny.

Quand ils arrivèrent en ville, ils se séparèrent. Zoro se dirigea à contre coeur dans la direction opposé de Tïa et Sanji. Il tourna cependant le regard vers eux. Tïa était sur Dragon et Sanji marchait à côté. Nero venait se mettre dans les pattes du cheval et Tïa lui donna un ordre sec, que Zoro n'entendit pas, mais il vit la jeune fille le pointait du doigt. En entendant l'ordre de sa maîtresse, Nero tendit sa seule oreille qui tenait debout, puis courra vers le bretteur. Celui-ci regarda l'animal remuer la queue en venant marcher à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et vit la petite blonde lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner et de partir avec Sanji. Le jeune épéiste haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans une allée au hasard, espérant retomber un peu plus tard sur la jeune fille.

Sanji questionna Tïa une fois qu'ils furent en chemin :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit à ton chien de partir avec cet homme de cromagnon ?

- Comme ça, il ne se perdra pas !

- Ah tiens, pas bête.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité d'un marché. Le jeune coq et la petite blonde s'arrêtèrent à côté d'une magnifique fontaine en forme de cygne. Tïa descendit de Dragon et le laissa ici, puis rentra dans le marché avec Sanji. Le jeune blond passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et lui demanda avec un grand air charmeur :

- Alors ma petite reine, qu'est-ce ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

- Euh...de la viande ! Beaucoup de viande !

Zoro marchait tête baissé dans les rues. Il ne prenait pas garde où il allait, ça lui était bien égal. Nero le suivait comme son ombre, s'arrêtant ça et là pour renifler une odeur. L'escrimeur ne prenait même pas garde aux gens qui arrivait en fasse de lui. Il avait la tête complètement ailleurs, son esprit vagabondait. Il pensait à Tïa, il se demandait si ça en vaudrait la peine de lui parler. A son goût, elle était trop proche de Sanji pour n'éprouver que de l'amitié envers lui. Et le jeune coq lui, aussi, se comporter différemment avec elle. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé sur le front la nuit dernière ? Ça pouvait paraître banal, mais elle ne le faisait à personne à part Sanji. Et pourquoi avait-elle était aussi gêné quand il était venu lui parler ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait passé la nuit à ses côtés ?

« Je me tourmente pour rien ! Pourquoi je me soucierai de ça ! »

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était terriblement amoureux, il avait du mal à se l'avouer lui même, mais s'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien au fait que son coeur s'emballait en la voyant, et même seulement en y pensant.

Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il était sortit de la ville. Quand il aperçut de l'herbe sous ses pieds, il releva la tête. Nero était toujours avec lui, mais ils étaient arrivés au sommet d'une colline, à l'extérieur de la ville.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »

De là où il était, il pouvait voir toute la ville, ainsi que la mer. D'ailleurs, en posant les yeux sur l'étendu bleu, il vit un bateau arriver. Un bateau avec un drapeau noir, portant un signe pirate inconnu de l'escrimeur.

Sanji et Tïa sortirent du marché et retournèrent vers la fontaine, où les attendait Dragon.

Tïa chargea leur course sur le dos de l'animal, puis s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine.Le jeune blond se mit à ses côtés et sortit une cigarette. Alors qu'ils avaient rigolé toute l'après midi, il y avait maintenant un silence pesant. Tïa regardait dans le vide, pensive. Un détail qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du cuistot.

- Tout va bien ?

- Euh... oui !

- Moques toi de moi !

Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille pour la serrer contre lui et la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je sais quand une jolie jeune fille à l'esprit tourmenté, dis moi tout.

- Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sanji, qui la regardait avec insistance.

- Tu sais, Sanji, je t'apprécie plus que les autres.

- Oh j'en suis ravi !

- Je te vois comme un grand frère, quelqu'un qui pourrait me consoler, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais me confier.

- Alors justement, vas-y.

- Il y en a beaucoup dans l'équipage qui croit que je suis amoureuse de toi, mais je ne te vois que comme...mon frère. Et j'ai eu peur, que tu sois amoureux toi aussi.

Sanji la serra un peu plus dans ses bras en passant soigneusement une main dans ses longs cheveux qui retombés sur ses fines épaules.

- Il faut dire que je tombe vite amoureux, mais ne t'en fais pas. Il y a bien une raison au fait que je m'entende mieux avec toi qu'avec Robin où Nami. C'est parce que toi justement, tu me considère comme un frère, alors je fais de même. Ma petite reine, c'est comme ma petite soeur !

Tïa rigola dans les bras de son confident.

- Me voilà rassuré, surtout que je crois que mon coeur est déjà pris..

- Pardon ? Répète !! Continu ! Dis moi !

- Ah non ! j'ai assez dit de chose pour aujourd'hui !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, jusqu'au moment où un coup de canon se fit entendre. Pas très loin, quelques maisons s'effondrèrent sous l'effet d'une explosion.

La ville était attaquée.

* * *

_Finish! Bon très peu d'action mais, dans la suite, ça va déménager!!_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus!!_

_Petit bonus pour vous:_

alaska66.()/art/Nero-98309976 (Nero)

alaska66.()/art/Dragon-9855210 (dragon)

tapez deviantart puis .com à la place des parenthèse (paque moi ça veut pas s'écrire)

_A la prochaine!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Rebonjour !! Ahaha je suis un peu en avance!!_

_Voila le chapitre 15!! Enfin un peu d'action! Attention faut un minimum de concentration pour lire ce chapitre XD!_

_Car on passe d'une situation à une autre...enfin vous verrez!!_

_Merci aux habitués pour les previews!! Vous êtes ma motivation!! UN ENORME MERCI!!_

_BONNE LECTURE!!_**Chapitre 15**

* * *

L'explosion ébranla plusieurs maisons et le sol trembla. Sanji se leva précipitamment et Tïa attrapa les rênes de Dragon pour le maintenir tranquille. Les sifflements des boulets de canon lancés et qui fendait l'air venaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient pas ce qui se passait.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!, cria Tïa qui tentait désespérément de calmer son cheval.

- Une attaque, mais de qui ? Je n'arrive pas à voir d'où vienne les boulets, il doit y avoir un bateau.

Sanji, Tïa et Dragon tentèrent de se mettre à l'abri des tirs, mais la porté des cannons du bateau pirate qui venait d'arriver dans le port était très grandes.

Un boulet atterrit sur une maison à côté de Sanji et Tïa. Dragon faillit embarquer sa maîtresse, tellement il se faisait consumer par la peur.

La fumée envahit la rue et Sanji attrapa la petite blonde par la main pour la mener à travers le brouillard. Il avança rapidement à l'aveuglette dans cette fumée qui commençait sérieusement à l'étouffer. D'ailleurs il entendit derrière lui la jeune fille qui suffoquait. Il accéléra l'allure jusqu'au moment où il percuta durement quelqu'un. Il secoua la tête, un peu sonné, et regarda devant lui. Malgré la fumée, il reconnut le slip du cyborg.

- Franky ?

- Ah le cuistot ! T'es là !

- Sanji !!, cria Luffy , ça me donne les crocs toutes cette agitation !!

- C'est pas le moment imbécile !, gueula le jeune coq.

- Venaient par là ! fit Franky.

Luffy, Sanji, Tïa et Dragon suivirent le charpentier jusqu'à une ruelle moins enfumée. Une fois en sécurité, pour un cour instant, le petit groupe reprit ses esprits.

- C'est quoi tous ce bordel ? demanda Tïa, qui c'est qui attaque ?

- Un bateau pirate, je n'ai pas reconnu le drapeau, mais rien qu'à voir la taille du navire, ce doit être un sacré gaillard qui se cache là dedans !, dit Franky.

- Pourquoi il attaquerait cette ville ? fit Sanji.

- Aucune idée, tu sais la plupart des pirates ont tous un grain à la place du cerveau ! Ils attaquent comme des brutes au hasard, histoire de montrer qu'ils sont passés par là.

- T'en penses quoi Luffy ? dit Tïa à son capitaine.

- J'en dis que j'ai faim !

- T'as écouté au moins ?! C'est pas le moment !, s'énerva Sanji.

- Mais oui ! Ya un guss qui s'amuse à tous casser et du coup je peux pas manger, alors je vais lui botter le cul et après à table !!

Luffy partit aussi sec et s'engouffra dans les décombres de la ville.

- LUFFY !! cria Tïa.

- Laisse le, quand il a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas lui enlever, dit Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Franky.

- Toi rentre au bateau avec Dragon et Tïa, je vais rejoindre Luffy et tentait part la même occasion de retrouver Chopper, Robin, Nami et Marimo.

- Je viens avec toi !, fit Tïa.

- Non Tïa tu..

- Ne discute pas ! Allez on y vas !

La jeune fille s'élança en courant dans la ville, suivit de Sanji. Le cyborg attrapa les rênes de Dragon et repartit en direction du bateau.

Zoro tentait de revenir en ville sans se perdre. Nero courait devant et lui montrait le chemin. Après une course effréné, il arriva enfin en ville et avec chance, il croisa Robin, Nami et Chopper.

- Nami !!

- Zoro ! T'étais où ? T'as vu ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Oui, c'est un bateau pirate qui attaque. Je n'ai pas reconnut son drapeau. Mais il s'en prend à cette ville. Vous devriez retourner au bateau, pour raconter la situation à Usopp et Brook.

- OK ! dit le petit renne.

- On reviendra après, essaye de retrouver les autres !, ajouta Robin.

- Ouais ! Faite gaffe surtout !

L'escrimeur repartit en courant dans les décombres sans perdre Nero de vue.

Franky courait en direction de l'extérieur de la ville. Dragon trottait nerveusement à ses côtés, les oreilles plaquaient sur le crâne et soufflant bruyamment, signe de son inquiétude. Le cyborg accéléra l'allure quand il aperçut la plage. Mais un boulet de canon vint exploser devant eux, leur barrant la route. Le charpentier stoppa sa course et l'animal pila net, puis se cabra en hennissant sauvagement.

- Ils arrivent à tirer jusque là ! C'est pas possible !, s'exclama Franky

Derrière lui Dragon s'énervait un peu plus. L'animal se cabrait de toute sa hauteur, et les sacs qu'il avait sur le dos tombèrent au sol. Dragon fit volte face et repartit en direction de la ville.

- EH ATTEND BOURICO !! C'EST PAS PAR LA QU'IL FAUT ALLER !!

Il regarda l'animal s'éloigna de lui, et se résout à prendre les sacs qu'il venait de faire tomber et d'aller seul au bateau, espèrent que Dragon ne se fasse rien, sinon il aurait Tïa sur le dos.

Sanji tentait de rattraper Tïa qui courrait en tête. Les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus proches et de plus en plus menaçantes. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des villageois, qui se ruaient vers l'extérieur de la ville, complètement paniqués. Sanji et Tïa se firent violement bousculé par tous les villageois, jusqu'au moment ou la maison à proximité d'eux fut atteint par un boulet. L'imposant bâtiment s'effondra, et à ses pieds, un enfant perdu pleurait de désespoir et risquait de se faire écrasé. Tïa bouscula à son tour les personnes qui lui barrait le chemin et se jeta sur le gamin pou lui éviter de finir en bouillis sur le sol. Sanji arriva à temps pour dévier les imposants débris qui tombaient d'un puissant coup de pied. Le pire ayant était éviter, la jeune fille fit partir l'enfant en direction des autres villageois et reprit sa course avec le jeune coq, tenta de retrouver Luffy. Ils courèrent dans les rues, cherchant à regagner le port, en supposant y trouver les pirates ennemis, et donc Luffy. Là aussi, il pleuvait des boulets de canon, et l'un deux, atterrit très près, trop près même, du cuistot et de la jeune fille qui allèrent s'écraser sur les vitres d'un magasin, sous l'effet de l'explosion.

Le grand chien beige détalait à toute vitesse dans les rues, suivit de très près par l'escrimeur. L'animal courait vite, très vite, et le bretteur du tenir le rythme pour ne pas le perdre. Mais les tirs fusaient de toutes part, et il fallait en prendre garde, ce que ne faisait pas Nero. Plusieurs bâtiments s'écroulèrent à l'autre bout de la rue où Zoro et Nero venaient de s'engager.

- Nero, attend Nero !

Il courait un peu plus vite, voyant qu'il était en train de se faire semer. La rue fut envahit par la poussière et le grand chien beige s'engouffra dans la fumée. Zoro s'y entra à son tour. Il n'y voyait pas à 20 centimètres devant lui.

- Nero ! Nero !!

L'escrimeur continua dans cet épais brouillard et en sortit enfin...et il était seul. Nero avait disparut.

- Nero ?! NERO !

L'escrimeur rebroussa chemin, croyant qu'il était encore dans la rue enfumé et envahit de décombres, mais rien. Il continua alors sa route, s'inquiètant pour l'animal, pour ses compagnons, pour Tïa...

Sanji souleva les décombres qui était tombé sur lui et se redressa en toussant. En traversant la vitrine du magasin, le verre lui avait entaillé la joue et le sang coulait sur son visage. La poussière et la fumée avait envahit les lieux, s'était irrespirable. Il chercha la jeune fille autour de lui :

- Tïa ?! Ma petite reine t'est où ?

Il crut entendre tousser pas très loin de lui. Il se déplaça sur sa droite et retrouva la petite blonde sous des décombres.

- Tïa ! Tïa ça va ?, fit,il en enlevant les tuiles et morceau de bois qui la plaquaient au sol.

Il réussit enfin à la dégager et la saisit dans ses bras pour la relever.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais y rester. On ne peut pas respirer la dessous !

Elle aussi avait le visage entaillé par le verre. Le jeune coq s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien de plus avant de repartir. Les boulets pleuvaient de toute part et à chaque moment un sifflement strident venait fendre l'air. Sanji et Tïa repartirent à la recherche de Luffy, en prenant garde à chaque boulet lancé.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille courait un peu au hasard dans la ville. Il prit la direction du port, espérant trouver le capitaine des pirates qui menait l'assaut. Les boulets volaient au dessus de sa tête mais il ne s'en soucié pas le moins du monde. Sentant qu'il tournait en rond, à un embranchement, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

- Merde, c'est par où le port ?

Il regarda chaque rue qui s'offrait à lui.

- Alors en face... des débris, à gauche... des débris, à droite...des débris, en arrière...merde mais j'en viens !

Il se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas trop où aller.

- Bon alors le vent frai il vient de la mer, alors ...c'est par là !

Le jeune garçon se précipita dans la rue sur sa droite, ayant sentit une légère brise de vent sur sa joue. Il courra quelques instant avant d'entendre un aboiement familier. Il stoppa sa course et se retourna. Nero était en train de le rattraper.

- Oh double face, t'es là toi ?

Le chien s'arrêta haletant à sa hauteur.

- Nero, il est où le port ?

Le chien penchant la tête sur le côté. Ne voyant aucune autre réaction, Luffy insista :

- Le port ! Tu sais là où il y a les bateaux !! Les bateaux !! Et où pêche aussi !! Et il y a de l'eau tout partout !!, fit Luffy en mimant tout s ce qu'il avait dit.

Le chien l'observa intrigué, jusqu'au moment où son ouïe fut interpellé par quelque chose et il s'élança dans la rue.

- Ah voilà montre moi où c'est !! Brave cabot !!

Luffy couru derrière le grand chien beige, pensant qu'ils allaient au port.

Rues après rue, l'escrimeur ne se repérait pas du tout. Les allées se ressemblait toutes : des ruines, des débris et part endroits, du sang et des cadavres jonché le sol. Les pirates étaient vraiment tous différent. Lui, Luffy et tout l'équipage n'avaient vraiment pas les mêmes valeurs qu'eux ceux qui s'en prenaient à toute un ville pour exposer un peu plus leur domination. D'ailleurs il se demanda à se moment comment allait ses nakamas. Il leur faisait confiance, ce n'est sûrement pas une bande de rustres imbéciles qui allait les faire flancher, mais, il s'inquiétait quand même, surtout pour Tïa. Mais elle était avec Sanji, donc en sécurité, même s'il estimait, qu'elle le serait encore plus à ses côtés.

Un bruit attira l'attention de l'escrimeur. Parmi les cris, les explosions, il entendit un bruit de claquement. Les claquements de sabot, les sabots d'un cheval. Il regarda autour de lui, devinant que Dragon était dans les parages. Et si Dragon était là, Tïa devait être avec lui. Il le repéra enfin. Le grand animal galopait vivement dans sa direction. Quand Dragon reconnut l'escrimeur, il hennit fortement. Zoro attrapa ses rênes quand dil fut à sa hauteur.

« Ben merde ! Elle est où Tïa ?! »

- Tu la foutu où ta maîtresse toi ?!

L'animal soufflé bruyamment et était trempé de sueur, envahit par le tress et la peur. L'escrimeur grimpa sur son dos, espérant trouver plus facilement les autres. Il talonna l'animal qui partit aussitôt. Il tenta de se repérer, seulement à l'allure où il allait, il n'y arrivait pas. Les durs sabots de l'animal tapaient sur les pavés de la rue, faisant un bruit assourdissant.

Luffy courait toujours derrière Nero qui filait comme une flèche. L'animal bifurqua tout à coup à gauche et le jeune garçon faillit finir par terre.

- Eh ! préviens quand tu tournes !!

Luffy s'élança de nouveau à sa poursuite, jusqu'au moment où Nero s'arrêta enfin. Ils étaient arrivé sur une place, où se trouvait un bande de pirates, portant un insigne sur leur vêtements. Luffy s'arrêta et tenta de se repérer, mais peine perdu. Il observa les pirates en face de lui. Une dizaine d'entre eux faisait fuir les villageois restaient sur la place en s'en prenant à eux. Un homme tomba à terre et un pirate leva son sabre pour s'attaquer prendre à lui. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille intervint.

- GOMU GOMU NO !

Son bras s'étendit derrière lui.

- PISTOLET !

Il le balança avec violence sur le pirate qui fut expédiait contre les autres et furent projeté plus loin. L'homme à terre se releva aussitôt pour partir en courant.

- Mais c'est qui ces types ?, se demanda Luffy.

Le jeune garçon vit les pirates se relever et venir sur lui.

- Tu vas le regretter sal morveux ! fit l'un deux.

Il braqua son arme à feu droit sur Luffy et le coup partit. La balle rebondit sur la peau élastique du jeune garçon et repartit dans l'autre sens, pour aller transpercer la poitrine du pirate, qui s'écroula.

- Pas la peine de vous fatigué, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon ! dit Luffy en étirant sa joue pour leur montrer.

Nero était devant lui, l'échine redressée, grondant face aux pirates. Ils s'étaient regroupé autour de lui, en se rapproché, jusqu'au moment où une sombre voix les interpella.

- Attendez, laissez le moi.

Un pirate un peu plus imposant, s'avança dans la masse et se mit face à Luffy. Le jeune garçon en conclut que s'était le capitaine.

- T'es qui ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Je suis Garito Kizua, le capitaine de ces troupes. Je te reconnais, Monkey D. Luffy. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un gamin comme toi es une prime de 300 000 berry.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça...

- Tu es un détenteur de fruit du démon n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais ! Je suis du genre caoutchouteux !, fit le garçon fier de lui.

- Cela nous fait un point commun..

- Hein ? Un point commun ? Ah non mais je ne ressemble pas à une tête de Poichiche comme toi !

- Une QUOI ?! Je parlais de fruit du démon crétin ! Je suis le détenteur du fruit juufuku.

- Le fruit juufuku ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Tu verras bien assez tôt le môme !

- Le môme ?! Comment tu me parles face de pomme de terre ?!

- Face de QUOI ?!

Le mercenaire en face de Luffy commençait dangereusement à s'énerver et ses acolytes se rapprochaient, malgré l'attitude de Nero qui tentait de se faire imposant en grondant plus fortement. Toutefois, Garito se reprit et stoppa les autres.

- Laissez le moi ! Continuez votre boulot, mettez moi cette ville à feu et à cendre. Je m'occupe de mugiwara.

- Yosh ! Tu l'auras voulu ! fit le jeune garçon en commençant ses assouplissements habituel d'avant combat (à noté qu'ils sont pas très utiles)

Dragon galopait de moins en moins vite. L'animal soufflait bruyamment et baissait la tête à cause de sa fatigue. Zoro le laissa baisser l'allure. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé les autres, mais sa ne servait à rien d'aller plus vite. Les attaques par les cannons avait cessé, donc l'escrimeur en déduis que les pirates avaient débarqués. Cependant il n'en avait pas vu un seul. Dragon ralentit mais filait toujours bon train, malgré la terrassante fa tique et l'engourdissante douleur qui parcourait ses membres. Zoro était concentré sur sa route, jusqu'au moment où un coup de feu retentit puis le bruit d'une balle fendant l'air parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne put réagir en dégainant son katanas, au risque de blesser son destrier, et il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose. La balle atteint le cheval qui piqua du nez et s'écroula au sol. Zoro roula souplement sur les durs pavés et se redressa promptement et dégaina son wadô ichimonji. Il eut juste le temps de dévier une seconde balle. L'auteur de ses coups sortit de sa cachette pour s'en prendre lui, mais le bretteur fut plus rapide. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de braquer son arme à nouveau sur lui, l'escrimeur lui avait ouvert le torse de trois coups de lame. Le tireur tomba raide au sol. Zoro se dirigea alors vers Dragon.

- Eh mon grand ça va ? Aller lève toi où Tïa ne me le pardonnera jamais !

L'animal hennissait de douleur et tentait de se redressait. L'un de ces membres postérieur était touché. La plaie avait traversé sa cuisse alors il ne s'appuyait pas sur son membre. L'animal réussit comme il put à se mettre debout, mais resta cloué où il était.

- Bon ben reste là, je vais trouver les autres.

L'escrimeur fit demie tour mais n'alla pas plus loin. Devant lui, une bande de pirate venaient de débouler d'une rue. L'un deux portait des chaînes d'acier aux mains. Ils avaient tous sur leurs vêtements la marque du drapeau pirate qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

Sanji et Tïa courrait dans les rues maintenant désertes. Il n'y avait plus personne. Et pas moyen de savoir où ils étaient. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils tournaient en rond. Au détour d'une rue, c'est avec bonheur que Sanji aperçut Robin, accompagnée de Brook, Usopp et Chopper.

- ROBIN CHWAAN !!

- Zen Sanji, fit Tïa, enfin des visages familiers. Où sont les autres ?

- Franky et Nami sont resté sur le bateau, on redoutait que les pirates qui ont attaqué l'île ne s'en prennent au navire, expliqua Robin.

- Ah ok ! Il vaut mieux ! dit le cuistot, par contre si il y en a un qui touche à Nami-san je...

- Vous avez vu le bateau ? Où le drapeau ? ça à l'air d'être de sacré pirate, il n'y a qu'a regarder l'état de la ville !, coupa Tïa.

- Oh oui, ça me donne la chair de poule ! Même si je n'ai plus de chair sur mes os ! Yoohoooo ! Blague squelettique !!, s'exclama Brook.

- C'est pas drôle..., ajouta Usopp les genoux tremblant en regardant autour de lui.

- J'ai vu le drapeau, fit Robin, j'ai cru reconnaître l'insigne. Il s'agit du possesseur du fruit juufuku, le fruit de la duplication. Le capitaine s'appelle Garito Kizua. Si je me rappelle bien, sa prime et de 450000 berry.

- Aïe, encore un barge ! fit le blondinet. Ne traînons pas, il faut retrouver Luffy !

La troupe partit en courant dans la ville. Les débris jonché le sol, le sang des cadavres coulait entre les pavés. Le silence était tombé sur la ville. Seul les bruits précipités des pas des pirates résonnaient dans les rues. Mais tout à coup, Tïa s'arrêta net. Le bruit fin et lointain de lames qui s'entrechoquaient vint cogner dans ses oreilles. Elle bifurqua à gauches dans une ruelle.

- Tïa ! Où tu vas ?!, cria Sanji.

- Continuez sans moi ! Je vais chercher quelqu'un !

La petite blonde détala comme une flèche et s'engouffra dans la ruelle.

* * *

_FINISH!! Prochain chapitre: Encore plus d'action XD!!_

_La prochaine fois je vous mettrez un lien pour voir un dessin de Tïa XD_

_A la prochane!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Vous pouvez constater que je suis à l'heure!! XD_

_Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews!! (et merci LucioL, j'aaadooore tes petites leçons! XD)_

_Bon j'ai essayée de m'appliquer en orthographe, mais c'est pas simple quand on a une tonne de chose à faire en même temps.._

_J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre l'action, car comme dans la chapitre précédent, ça passe d'un lieu à un autre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre16**

L'escrimeur se démenait comme un beau diable pour tenir tête aux pirates, alors que Dragon tentait de s'écarter avec difficulté des combats. L'un des pirates, celui qui tenait les chaines, était en retrait, observant ses camarades à qui il avait ordonné de tuer le jeune bretteur. Il était le second de l'équipage de Garito Kizua et tout le monde le connaissait sous le de Carigan. L'imposant personnage n'était pas un possesseur de fruit du démon, mais son extrême force ainsi que sa maîtrise de ses armes d'attaques, autrement dit ses chaines, le rendait plus que redoutable. Pourtant, à ce moment là, il ne faisait que regarder la scène avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Zoro enchainait attaques sur attaques, ne laissant aucun répit ni à lui, ni à ses adversaires.

Hors de question de fuir, il voulait les faire tomber un à un avant de s'en prendre au second. Les sous fifres avaient une grande force et leur grand nombres, dans une si petite rue, rendait le combat délicat pour le bretteur. L'un deux sortit une arme à feu et tira. Le coup fut dévié, avec justesse. Les pirates tombaient les uns après les autres.

Un claquement de doigt se fit entendre et tous les assaillant s'arrêtèrent. L'escrimeur fut un peu surpris mais ne perdit en aucun cas sa concentration. Carigan s'approcha et l'escrimeur, qui surveillait les sous fifres et se retourna vers lui avec un mauvais regard.

- C'est comme ça que tu te bas, tu envoies tes acolytes pour fatiguer ton adversaire avant de l'attaquer toi même. C'est une technique comme un autres, mais je la trouve très lâche pour un sois disant grand pirate comme toi.

- Ce n'était qu'un test, pour voir si tu es aussi fort qu'on le dit.

- Être un pirate n'est pas un jeu ! Alors arrête de jouer !

Zoro brandit un katana vers lui.

- Ramène toi et montre moi ce que tu vaux !

- Aucun souci !

Carigan lança tout à coup une de ces chaines sur l'escrimeur. Le bretteur évita le coup, mais la chaine s'enroula autour de son bras droit.

- Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ! fit-il en tentant de retirer les chaines.

- Pff, trop facile ! On va mettre monter la difficulté d'un cran, voyons comment tu t'en sors avec un bras entravé, dit Carigan en claquant des doigts.

Les pirates restant autour de lui se rapprochèrent, sabres à la main. A cet instant, des bruits se firent entendre dans une ruelle voisine et vinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du bretteur qui ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. L'un des mercenaire se jeta sur lui et il tenta de se retourner pour contrer l'attaque de son seul bras restant, mais l'assaillant se fit percuté de pleins fouet par quelqu'un. On entendit le bruit d'une lame tranchant la peau puis le corps lourd du pirate, tombant au sol inerte, tandis qu'une petite blonde roula au sol et se remit d'aplombs d'un coup.

- Tïa !

- Tiens, tu t'es perdu ?

- C'est pas le moment de causer !

- Oh je vois tu veux t'amuser tout seul !

Les sous fifres les regardaient un peu incrédule, attendant les ordres du second. Celui-ci maintenait toujours Zoro grâce à l'une de ses chaines et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

- Quel adorable petite peste ! Toi aussi tu veux jouer ?

- Ah ben j'ai déjà commençais ! fit-elle.

- Mais arrêtes idiote ! cria Zoro, restes pas la !

La jeune fille n'écoutait pas et regardait avec mépris le pirate aux chaines d'acier. Celui-ci s'adressa à ses sous fifres.

- Cette demoiselle veut se joindre à nous, si vous arrivez à l'attraper sans trop l'endommager, vous pourrez jouer avec plus tard !

Les pirates ne se firent pas prier et se lancèrent sur la jeune fille. Le sang de l'escrimeur bouillonnait.

- TÏA !

--

Luffy et Garito se faisaient toujours face. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille commença les hostilités et lança son poing en direction du capitaine adverse. Devant les yeux du jeune garçon apparurent non pas un adversaire mais une dizaine. Dix copies conforme du capitaine Kizua avaient pris sa place. L'un d'eux reçu le coup et son image s'effaça.

- Merde ! 10 tronches de légume !

Les duplications du pirates se jetèrent tous en même temps sur Luffy. Le jeune garçon esquiva les coup qui en fait ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Il frappa chacun des faux adversaires mais sans succès, jusqu'au moment où le véritable capitaine lui assénât un terrible coup tranchant le dos. Luffy ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il n'arrivait pas à le repérer dans cette masse.

Nero s'était lui aussi attaqué aux images de l'assaillant sans succès. Il alla se mettre à côté du jeune garçon qui était tombé à genoux, le dos ensanglanté.

- Nero écarte toi, je vais lui botter cul à celui la sa va être vite fait !

Il se releva en esquissant une grimace de douleur. En face de lui, Garito le regardait avec un sourire terrifiant.

- Tu vas pas jouer à ton petit jeu longtemps !

Le jeune garçon s'élança vers son adversaire en étendant son bras torsadé derrière lui. Garito se dupliqua et disparut dans la masse. Luffy tapa dans le tas, mais sans jamais toucher le véritable adversaire. Celui-ci lui appliqua un violent coup sur la tête et Luffy tomba au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que toutes les duplications de Garito se jetaient sur lui.

- GOMU GOMU CATLING GUN!!

Le jeune garçon balança une rafale de coup de poings dévastateurs dans les airs, faisant disparaitre les images de Garito. Le véritable restait introuvable. Luffy stoppa son attaques et à ce moment la le véritable adversaire l'attaqua puissamment avec son sabre, balançant le jeune garçon plus loin.

Luffy laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et il se releva comme il put.

- Connard, ta pas bientôt fini de te cacher !

- C'est toi qui ne me trouve pas ! fit Garito, je te pensais plus futé que ça !

- Je vais te réduire en purée !

Le jeune garçon s'élança à nouveau vers son ennemis. Celui-ci se dupliqua encore une fois, mais cette fois, le nombre augmenta. Une centaine de copies encerclait Luffy, qui stoppa sa course.

- Merde ! T'es où tronche de poichiche ?! fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il tapa au hasard dans la masse, mais n'atteint jamais véritable Garito.

Cet alors que Luffy entendit son ennemi criait de douleur. Les images disparurent, laissant place au vrai Garito en train de se faire mordre les fesses par Nero.

- Ah bien joué Nero !

L'animal avait réussi à retrouver le mercenaire grâce à son flair, et sous le coup de la douleur, les duplications de Garito s'étaient envolées.

- GOMU GOMU NO !

Luffy balança son bras derrière lui.

- ROCKET !

Le coup de poing partit sur Garito et Nero le lâcha enfin. Le pirate alla s'écraser sur la maison d'en face sous la puissance du coup.

--

Zoro regarda la scène avec impuissance. Les pirates se jetèrent tous sur la petite blonde, et lui était impuissant. La jeune fille sauta dans les airs pour atterrir sur les épaules du premier attaquant qui frappa dans le vide et se reçu un coup sur le crâne, elle se jeta sur le second et le désarma avec ses dagues et l'envoya au tapis avec un remarquable coup de pied. Elle esquiva l'attaque du troisième et sauta sur lui et trancha son buste.

Carigan était absorbé par la scène et ne prêtait pas attention à Zoro qui s'énervait au bout de sa chaine. Celui-ci lui lança un regard haineux et ne perdit pas une seconde. Il tira violemment sur la chaine et déséquilibra son ennemi puis il bondit sur lui. Son katana fut stoppé par la seconde chaine en acier de Cardigan qu'il tendait devant lui.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me faire avoir comme ça !

D'un geste rageur, il balança sa chaine de l'autre côté de la rue, entrainant Zoro. Il se releva rempli de haine. Dans cette position, impossible de pouvoir couper les chaines en acier qui lui entouraient le bras. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible. Carigan se jeta sur lui en envoyant ses chaines dans sa direction. Zoro esquiva le coup et fondit sur l'attaquant avant qu'il ne retouche le sol. Mais Carigan bloqua une seconde fois son katana qui fut coincé dans les chaines.

- Merde !

Avec rapidité, Carigan envoya le katana de Zoro à terre. Il fonça ensuite sur lui, mais le bretteur se laissa tomber en arrière pour faire basculer son adversaire par dessus lui et le jeter violemment d'un formidable coup de pied. Les chaines d'aciers lacéraient encore plus son bras maintenant ensanglanté et il lâcha son second katana. Il ne lui restait plus que son Wadô Ichimonji dans la bouche.

Derrière lui, les pirates tombaient un à un. Tïa s'en donna à cœur, joies, bondissant à droite et à gauche, évitant les coups adverses et appliquant les siens. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire tomber la tête de ses attaquants, qui tombaient comme des feuilles mortes. Le nombres de ses adversaires diminua nettement, mais ceux qui tenaient encore debout commençaient à s'énerver. Ils rangèrent leurs sabres pour tirer avec leurs armes à feu. Tïa n'eut d'autres choix que de se cacher parmi les débris pour éviter les tirs.

- Merde, Tïa !

- Elle va avoir du boulot cette petite. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas faite encore avoir.

- Elle ne fait pas parti de mon équipage pour rien !

Il attrapa de sa main ensanglanter la chaine qui lui entaillait le bras et tira dessus.

- Ramènes toi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, montre moi de quoi tu es capable sans me tenir comme un pantin !, lança t-il d'un air dédaigneux, tout en attachant son bandana noir autour de sa tête.

- Oh mais c'est là toute ma technique !

Carigan se jeta sur l'escrimeur. Sa seconde chaine d'acier vint lacérer l'une des jambes de Zoro qui faillit tomber à genoux. Carigan retenta son attaques plusieurs fois, tirant sur la chaine pour déséquilibrer le bretteur qui n'avait plus qu'un sabre pour se défendre.

Tïa quand à elle sautait un peu dans tous les sens, allant d'un coin à un autre, afin de ses cacher des pirates qui lui tiraient dessus. Elle rentra dans une maison dévastée par les bombardements et se cacha derrière un canapé. Tous ses assaillant vidèrent littéralement leur chargeur en tirant à tous va dans la maison. Enfin arriva ce qu'attendait la petite blonde. Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, plus personne n'avait de balles. Tïa bondit de derrière le canapé et prit de vitesse les pirates les plus proches d'elle. Dégainant son sabre, elle les mit à terre et sortit de la maison. Le petit groupe de pirates restant, qui était dehors, attendait qu'elle sorte et ils se précipitèrent sur elle. Elle évita les quatre premiers mais le cinquième la bloqua dans sa fuite. Il réussit à la désarmer et son sabre tomba au sol. Elle sauta en arrière pour éviter un coup puis sortit ses dagues. Les quatre premiers revinrent à la charge. La jeune fille commençait à fatiguer, ce combat devenait trop long. Elle fit quelques dernières acrobaties pour arriver difficilement à mettre ces quatre assaillant à terre. Elle eut juste le temps de se retournait que le cinquième lui donna un sacrè coup de sabre. Elle le bloqua comme elle put avec ses dagues, mais il la désarma un seconde fois et la frappa. La jeune fille heurta durement le sol et roula.

--

Garito venait de se faire avoir une cinquième fois. Alors qu'il essayait de duper Luffy avec son pouvoir de duplication, Nero arrivait à le repérer juste avant qu'il ne porte un mauvais coup à Luffy. Pour la cinquième fois, Nero lui mordait sauvagement la jambe alors que Luffy se préparait à mettre Garito au tapis. Le mercenaire ne pouvait trancher le chien avec son sabre, au risque de toucher sa jambe. Il donna un violent coup de poing sur le museau du chien qui lâcha avec un cri de douleur. Il l'envoya ensuite paître en lui donnant un brutal coup de pieds dans les flancs. Le pauvre animal roula jusqu'aux pieds de Luffy. Le jeune garçon élança ses bras vers lui, mais le mercenaire l'esquiva. Luffy tourna la tête vers le chien qui essayait de se relever. L'animal gémissait de douleur et Luffy l'obligea à rester à terre.

- Garde moi ça !

Le jeune garçon accrocha son chapeau de paille autour du cou du chien.

- Tu me le rendra quand je lui aurait régler son compte à cette face de légume !

Luffy reporta son attention sur Garito et s'avança vers lui, laissant Nero allongé au sol.

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu as à me montrer ? fit le mercenaire.

- Viens par ici j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Garito s'exécuta et s'élança vers lui en se dupliquant. Une cinquantaine d'image du mercenaire se jetèrent sur Luffy, le déboussolant. Le jeune garçon tenta de repérer le vrai Garito, mais celui-ci le prenait toujours pas surprise.

Le jeune garçon encaissa une multitude de coup de sabres avant de finir à genoux au sol. Son sang coulait le long de ses bras et jambes. Ses blessures lui brûlaient la peau, et le capitaine Kizua s'approcha de lui en ricanant.

- On a du se trompait à ton sujet, tu ne peux pas valoir 300 millions de Berry !

Luffy leva la tête avec un sourire effrayant.

- Je vais te montrer pourquoi !

Il se releva et fit face à Garito.

- GEAR 2 !

Le jeune garçon utilisa son pouvoir d'élasticité pour comprimer l'air de ses jambes, augmentant ainsi la pression de son flux sanguin. Sa peau prit une teinte rosé et de la fumée s'échappa de son corps. Avec cette technique, Luffy pouvait faire accroître sa puissance, au mépris de sa santé, car son corps s'endommageait. Garito resta surpris face à l'attitude du pirate. Le jeune garçon le regarda avec un air terrifiant.

- C'est donc ça que tu as utilisé à Water Seven ? Ne crois pas que sa m'impressionne !

Il brandit son sabre vers lui.

- A moi de te montrer une autre technique !

Le mercenaire ferma les yeux et prononça :

- HON'TOU EIZOU !

Une centaine d'image de Garito se formèrent à ses côtés.

- Crois moi, tu vas les sentir passer ceux là !

En effet, toutes les copies du mercenaire n'était plus de simple images. Elles étaient de chair et de sang, et leurs sabres étaient tout aussi tranchant que celui du véritable capitaine Kizua.

Le mercenaire fonça en direction de Luffy, suivit de toute sa troupe. Luffy étendit ses bras en arrière et courra vers ses adversaires.

- GOMU GOMU NO !!

Il courra à tout allure vers les pirates. Il ne devait pas se louper, sinon il finissait en petits morceaux. Au fur et à mesure que Garito courait vers lui, le nombre des ses images augmenta. Une armada se dirigeait rapidement vers Luffy qui était seul. L'impact était très proche. Garito sauta sur le jeune garçon et la troupe fit de même.

- JET BAZOOKA !!

Le garçon percuta de plein fouet ses adversaires, rabattant violemment ses deux mains sur eux, les propulsant avec toute la brutalité dont il pouvait faire preuve, dans les airs.

Luffy retomba sur ses genoux. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage ensanglanté

- Voila pourquoi je vaux 300 millions de Berry !

Nero s'assit à côté de Luffy, son chapeau dans sa gueule, le montrant au capitaine qui le prit en lui caressa la tête. L'animal releva le museau pour lui lécher la main avec affection.

- Bah tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre !

--

Zoro se débrouillait comme il pouvait pour parer les attaques de Carigan, pendant que le dernier des acolytes se dirigeait dangereusement vers Tïa au sol. La jeune fille releva la tête pour voir le pirate arriver à sa hauteur. Le pirate plaqua violemment son pieds sur le buste de la jeune fille pour la maintenir au sol. Zoro entendit les gémissements de douleur de Tïa, mais à aucun moment il ne pouvait relâcher son attention de Carigan. Il se retourna néanmoins pour tenter de se jeter vers le pirate. En vain, la chaine autour de son bras se resserra et Carigan se rejeta sur lui. Le bretteur avait peur, horriblement peur pour Tïa. Le pirate releva son sabre et l'abattit sur la jeune fille. Un coup de feu partit.

- TÏA !

Zoro se retourna vers la jeune fille. La petite blonde était allongée au sol, braquant son arme à feu, qu'elle gardait toujours précieusement accroché sous sa jupe, sur son agresseur, qui tomba au sol. Carigan tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille.

- Petite trainée ! Attends que je m'occupe de toi !

L'homme au chaines d'acier se dirigeait vers la petite blonde et l'escrimeur agrippa la chaine autour de son poignet, et tira avec violence dessus. Il envoya Carigan complètement à l'opposé. Tïa en profita. Elle se releva et récupéra les katanas de Zoro. L'escrimeur tentait d'enchainer son adversaire avec ses propres chaines. Mais s'était peine perdu. Depuis le début, les chaines entaillés de plus en plus profondément ses bras. Son sang coulait et s'étalait sur le sol. L'épuisement le gagnait, mais sa volonté restait de fer. Tant que cet homme n'était pas définitivement par terre, il ne faillirait pas.

Tïa récupéra les deux katanas de Zoro et les lui lança. L'escrimeur les réceptionna, juste à temps, car Carigan s'était à nouveau jeté sur lui. Il le stoppa et le repoussa violemment. L'épéiste planta profondément son Kitetsu entre les mailles de la chaine d'acier, la bloquant au sol. De cette façon, Carigan ne pouvait plus le faire bouger comme un pantin.

- Si tu crois que sa va m'arrêter...

Il brandit devant lui sa seconde chaine, et la fit tournoyer comme un moulinet.

- Essaye de m'approcher ! Si tu oses mettre ta main, tu vas te la faire couper nette !

Tïa se dirigea vers lui avec un regard sévère, quand Zoro la stoppa.

- Non, laisse le, je m'en occupe.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et croisa ses bras, observant son nakama.

Le bretteur rangea ses katanas et se concentra.

- SANTURYU...

Agacé par le calme de son adversaire, Carigan se jeta sur lui, avec sa chaine tranchante tournoyant devant lui. Zoro dégaina son Wadô ichimonji et fondit sur lui.

- SHISHI SONSON !

L'escrimeur trancha sauvagement les chaines d'acier ainsi que leur propriétaire. Carigan tomba au sol, raide, laissant une énorme flaque de sang se déverser sur le sol. Zoro se laissa tomber au sol et enleva son bandana. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Tïa alla reprendre le katana planté dans la chaine et vint s'accroupir à côté de l'épéiste.

- ça va ? demanda t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, trop honteux. A aucun moment il n'avait pu la protéger, elle avait du se défendre toute seule. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi dégourdie, elle ne serait plus là. Il se mordit la lèvres inférieure en pensant à ça.

- Eh ! Tu à l'air à bout de force, je vais t'aider.

- Non, laisse, tu n'as pas à m'aider...

Il tourna timidement la tête vers la jeune fille qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliant.

« Par pitié ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! »

La jeune fille attrapa son bras meurtri et prit délicatement la chaine entre ses doigts.

- Eh attends qu'est ce que tu..

- Tais toi ! Je vais t'enlever ça alors ne râle pas !

« Mais je râle pas... »

La jeune fille retira doucement les chaines qui entouraient son bras. La douleur était atroce, mais le jeune garçon ne ressentait que la douceur des doigts de la petite blonde sur sa peau. Une fois l'acier retiré, elle laissa tomber les chaines ensanglantées au sol, mais garda le bras musclé du jeune homme entre ses mains, inspectant minutieusement chaque blessures. Elle fit glisser sa main, jusqu'à celle de Zoro, qui referma ses doigt sur la main de la jeune fille. Tïa sentit le regard pesant de l'escrimeur et tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux noirs et enflammés avaient laissé place à un regard adoucit et fiévreux. Son souffle était saccadé et son cœur battait la chamade. Rien à voir avec la fatigue de son combat. Il se rapprocha du visage de Tïa qui rougit. Rien ne pouvait détourner son attention, rien, si ce n'est peut-être, les cris de son capitaine qui arrivait dans leurs direction, accompagné de Nero qui aboyait à tue-tête.

* * *

_Finish!!_

_Bon ça va il y a eu assez d'action? Je m'excuse si j'ai encore coupé au mauvais moment ( ne vous plaignez pas! Il arrivera bientôt ce jour où au lieu de stopper la scène je mettrai les détails XD!)  
_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, le prochaine chapitre prévu pour la semaine prochaine_

_Soyez un peu patient XD_

voila pour vous:

alaska66.(...)/art/Tia-One-Piece-99759881

Comme pour les autres, tapez "deviantart" et ".com" entre les parenthèse (celle où ya les ti points XD)

Et vous verrez l'héroïne!! Sur le même site il y a Nero et Dragon et je vais essayer de faire pour le prochain chapitre un dessin de Tï ET Zoro XD!! ça va donner!

_A la prochaine!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour tout le monde!!_

_ET voila pour vous! Le chapitre 17!! Soyez content il est un peu plus long que les autres!! C'est parece que il n'y a pas énormément d'action, alors j'ai mis un ptit extra XD!_

Petite réponse aux previews:

Raflon: Contente de voir que ça te plaise!! ET pour le dessin, c'est pas faux, j'ai tendance à faire des têtes de loup un peu partout XD

ChArLiN3-: Ne t'inquiète pas même si je dessine finalement que ce fic se terminera plus tôt que prévu, IL y aura une suite!! Promis!

Tema24: Tu vois une semaine à attendre c'était pas très long! XP

LucioL: C'était si atroce que ça ma fin? XD Sorry, je coupe toujours quand il faut pas... c'est exprès pour vous faire enragé bien évidemment... Lol je rigole! Me tarde de voir ton dessin Tïa!!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Tïa et Zoro eurent le reflex de tourner la tête en même temps en direction des cris et l'escrimeur lâcha la main de la jeune fille.

Luffy arrivait en courant en remonta la rue, agitant les bras avec un grand sourire. Nero courait à ses côtés et le devança pour se jeter sur sa maitresse.

L'escrimeur se releva, les joues légèrement empourprées. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Poua quel bordel!! ça y est j'ai botté le cul au patron on peut aller manger!!

- Pardon?

- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu étais pas avec nous, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'à dit Sanji, si je règle le compte de celui qui fout le bordel dans la ville je peux aller manger après!!

- Il dit n'importe quoi ce cuistot.. fit Zoro.

- Mais non, coupa Tïa, Luffy tu te fais des idées, mais c'est bien que tu es calmé le capitaine de ces pirates, sinon il restait plus rien de cette ville.

- Ouais ben c'était pas évident! Il était partout à la fois! Et je tapais dans le vide!

- Hein?, fit l'escrimeur un sourcil haussé, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que lui disait Luffy.

- Oui c'est le pouvoir de duplication, c'est Robin qui nous la dit.

Un soufflement rauque se fit entendre et Tïa tourna la tête vers Dragon. Elle le vit boiter dans sa direction et elle s'en approcha et l'examina attentivement, voyant du sang coulé de sa cuisse.

- Oh non il est blessé le poney!!, s'exclama Luffy, puis il ajouta tout bas: peut-être qu'en sandwich c'est bon le cheval...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon grand? Interrogea Tïa en caressant la croupe de l'animal.

- Euh, c'est ma faute... Je l'ai croisé dans la panique et je suis monté sur lui, mais... On s'est fait tirer dessus... Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas ta faute, dit la petite blonde, puis elle se tourna vers son cheval: Toi je t'avais dit de rester avec Franky!

L'animal baissa la tête et elle lui caressa le chanfrein. L'escrimeur observa la scène avec un peu de rancœur et de gêne. Après tout, il aurait pu dévier la balle, mais il risquait de blesser l'animal, mais ...

« Pfff, il faut que je sois simplement plus fort! »

Effectivement, pour lui, s'il devenait plus expérimenté, concentré, entrainé, il pourrait régler de nombreux problèmes qu'il rencontrait en combat, notamment, celui d'être entravé et de ne pouvoir protéger quelqu'un en même temps.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne vit pas Sanji, Brook, Robin, Usopp et Chopper arriver.

- Ah tiens vous voilà!, lança gaiment Luffy, vous vous êtes perdu?

- Très drôle crétin!, répondit sèchement Sanji, on est tombé sur une petite centaines de gars avec des sabres qui se prenaient pour des pirates!

- Mais c'était des pirates!, lui dit Usopp.

- Terrifiant ces gars! J'en ai encore les poils du dos qui se dressent!! ajouta Brook!

- Mais Brook, tu n'as plus de ... non oubli..., fit Usopp.

Luffy éclata de rire face à Usopp et Brook.

Robin fit remarquer qu'il vaudrait mieux regagner au plus vite le bateau, car Franky et Nami y étaient resté seuls, et surement qu'ils se sont fait eux aussi attaquer.

Chopper s'empressa d'ausculter l'animal avant de partir.

- La balle à traversé sa cuisse, ce ne sera pas trop grave si je m'en occupe de suite, dit le petit renne au nez bleu en s'adressant à Tïa, mais il faut le ramener au bateau au plus vite.

Il prit sa forme mi-humaine pour aider l'animal à marcher.

La troupe se remit en marche, traversant la ville pour retourner au Thousand Sunny.

Tïa marchait à coté de son cheval et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Sanji se mit à ses côtés.

- ça va ma petite reine? Demanda t-il en passant un bras autour de ces épaules.

- Oui, c'est rien, j'espère qu'il se rétablira vite mon petit poney, dit Tïa en esquissant un sourire.

- Chopper est le meilleur des médecins, tu verras! Dragon ira très vite bien!

- Oui, tu as raison..

- Dis moi t'es parti où tout à l'heure? Tu t'es fait attaquer? Tu es coupée de partout...

- Ah euh, j'ai entendu des sabres, et je suis tombé sur Zoro. Il était avec Dragon.

- Ah marimo...

Zoro crut entendre son nom mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il marchait derrière la troupe, en retrait. Il posa son regard sur les jambes meurtries de la petite blonde, puis leva son regard jusqu'à sa jupe, son dos et ses épaules, où reposait le bras de Sanji.

« Faut toujours qui la colle celui-là... »

L'escrimeur soupira. Il se demandait si la petite blonde avait remarquer ce qu'il avait voulu faire il y a quelques minutes. Si Luffy n'était pas arrivé, c'est sûr, il l'aurait embrassé. Et après? Et si elle n'avait rien remarqué? Où alors elle l'avait vu et du coup elle l'évitait?

Le bretteur se tortura l'esprit, mais décida de ne plus y penser. Quand le moment se présentera, il lui parlerait, il agirait. Maintenant il devait simplement patienter et cacher sa jalousie. Ce qu'il faisait depuis le début...

La troupe arriva enfin sur l'imposant navire. Ils remarquèrent très vite qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Sanji grimpa en vitesse, inquiet pour Nami. Il la retrouva avec Franky dans la cuisine.

- NAMI SWAAAAN!!

- Oh le cuistot! Fit Franky.

- C'est pas trop tôt! Vous en avez mis du temps! Râla la navigatrice. On s'est fait attaqué, mais on a réussit à tous les virer! Non s'en mal quand même..

- Nous aussi on a rencontrer quelques problèmes en ville, mais le calme est revenu, ajouta Robin.

- Ouais! J'ai éclaté la gueule de tronche de poichiche!!, s'exclama Luffy.

- Tronche de quoi?, questionna Franky.

- Le capitaine de l'équipage de pirate qui a attaqué la ville.

- Bon travail capitaine! Dit simplement la rouquine. Il va falloir aller jusqu'à la ville d'Akinoty, elle est presque à côté de celle-ci. Je pense que les habitants rescapés vont se loger là bas, le temps de la reconstruction. Nous nous y rendrons nous aussi, le temps de refaire nos courses. Le bateau a subit de nouveaux dégâts, il faut le réparer au plus vite. Et en plus le logo Pose n'est pas rechargé, donc on est obligé de rester sur cette île.

L'ensemble de l'équipage acquiesça.

Franky et Usopp firent le tour du bateau, et effectivement, il fallait le réparer très vite.

Luffy se jeta sur le frigo, et constata qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose. Les achats qu'avait fait Sanji ne remplissait même pas la moitié du frigo.

Après avoir soigner tout le monde, Chopper remarqua qu'il commençait à manquer de certains produits pharmaceutiques. Il était urgent de retourner en ville car il n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer leur commission.

Chaque pirate alla à son poste et le Thousand Sunny se mit en route vers la prochaine ville, qui n'était pas loin de celle détruite par les pirates.

L'imposant navire passa près de l'entrée du port et chacun put constater les dégâts subit par la grande ville portuaire. Le bateau du capitaine Kizua était au mouillage à l'entrée, sans aucun pirate à bords.

Luffy regarda le navire avec mépris. Il n'avait plus à être ici.

- Faut virer ça vite fait!, fit-il.

- Laisse moi faire, dit l'escrimeur.

- Yosh vas-y! Je veux voir ce bateau au fond de l'eau! Renchérit Luffy avec un air sérieux et en croisant les bras.

- Autrement dit tu veux plus le voir... capitaine, te vexes pas, mais cet air sérieux ne te vas pas du tout!, remarqua Tïa.

- Ah bon? Pas grave!

Un grand sourire bêta s'afficha sur le visage du jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

Zoro monta sur la rambarde du bateau, en dégainant un seul katana.

- SANJUUROKU...

Il prit son sabre de sa main gauche et balança une puissante rafale.

- POUND HOU!

Le tourbillon de puissance alla s'écraser sur le navire adverse qui se fendit en deux et quelques minutes après, coula à pic.

- Youhou!! Si il y avait quelqu'un il doit plus en rester grand chose!!, fit Luffy, raaa ça me donne faim! Sanji allez op à table!

Le jeune garçon se dirigeait, seul, vers salle à manger.

- Est-ce qu'il comprendra qu'il y a plus grand chose à manger?!

- Zen Sanji, fit Nami.

Zoro descendit de la rambarde et s'appuya contre, mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il observa ses nakamas se disperser sur le navire, et vit Tïa et Chopper s'afférait autour de Dragon. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune fille, qui elle, était complètement absorbée par son animal blessé.

Nero vint s'assoir au pied de l'escrimeur. Zoro baissa la tête, et vit que Nero l'observait avec ses grands yeux bleu et marron, en tirant la langue et remuant la queue. L'escrimeur lui caressa la tête, et il baissa le regard sur le bandana vert du chien. Il s'accroupit et le regarda de plus près, alors que Nero lui léchait les mains. Le bout de tissu était déchiré et imprégné de sang. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Il le dénoua du cou de l'animal. Il posa le bout de tissu puis enleva celui qu'il avait accroché autour de son bras gauche, pour le nouer sur l'animal. Nero baissa la truffe pour sentir son nouveau bandana. Zoro se releva avec un large sourire.

- Il te va mieux mon bandana Nero!

L'animal remua la queue laissa échapper un jappement de joie.

Trente minutes plus tard, le navire accosta tout près de la ville de Akinoty. L'équipage débarqua sur la plage et se dirigea vers la ville. Dragon resta sur le bateau avec Robin.

Luffy en tête de peloton, marchait à vive allure, tandis que les autres le suivait tranquillement. Chacun avait ses courses à faire, mais comme le capitaine n'avait pas grand chose d'important à faire, Tïa lui demanda un service.

- Luffy.

- Oui?

- Ça te dérange de faire un tour à l'extérieur de la ville, dans les fermes, pour trouver du foin? Dragon n'en a plus.

- Pour Dragon? OK!! je pourrais faire un tour dessus après?

- Oui oui, quand il ira mieux!

- Ok! Usopp tu viens avec moi?

- Si tu veux, répondit le sniper.

Tïa remercia chaleureusement son capitaine. Sanji vint marcher à la hauteur de la petite blonde:

- Ouf! Merci, tu viens de m'épargner de faire les courses avec ce morfale!

- Mais de rien! Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Avec plaisir ma petite reine! Fit -il en passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Tïa sourit mais son regard croisa celui de Zoro, qui marchait pas très loin. Elle rougit de confusion et baissa très vite les yeux, horriblement gênée. L'escrimeur se contenta de tourner la tête et de regarder droit devant lui. Décidément, son comportement paraissait étrange. Il commençait à douter de ce qu'il devait faire. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il fallait qu'il abrège la situation, le plus vite possible. La voir comme ça l'agacé énormément.

Les mugiwaras entrèrent en ville. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui circulait, et comme l'avait dit Nami, de nombreuse personnes étaient des rescapés de la ville précédente, détruite par les pirates.

Ils se fixèrent un point de rendez vous et s'éparpillèrent. Zoro fut obligé de suivre Nami, Franky, Brook et Chopper, car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Sanji et Tïa, accompagné de près par Nero, allèrent ensemble faire les provisions, tandis que Luffy et Usopp parcouraient l'extérieur de la ville pour trouver du foin.

En quelques heures, les courses furent bouclés. Nami, Zoro, Franky, Brook et Chopper se rendirent au point de rendez-vous. Le bretteur languissait de rentrer pour pouvoir parler à Tïa.

Au loin, Nami vit arriver Luffy et Usopp en courant sur une énorme balle de foin. Ils arrivèrent en catastrophe devant leur nakama.

- Heeey!! Vous avez raté quelque chose!! Descendre une pente en courant sur une balle de foin c'est du sport!! s'écria Luffy essoufflé.

- Surtout quand il y a un fermier qui nous cours après avec sa fourche!, fit Usopp.

- Quoi? Pourquoi il vous a couru après? Demanda Nami.

- Ben Luffy à eut la bonne idée de piquer la balle de foin.

- On avait pas de tune! Fit le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire.

- Vous avez volé le foin? Vous êtes désespérant! Ajouta Franky.

- Tant mieux, comme ça on économise! ajouta la rouquine.

- Pff sorcière! Toi et ton fric...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Zoro? Tiens tu aurais pas une dette à me payer toi?

- ...

A ce moment là, Nero, Sanji et Tïa arrivèrent de leur course. Zoro remarqua que le chien portait toujours son bandana autour de cou et se demanda si sa nakama l'avait vu.

Tïa vit l'énorme balle de foin et remercia Luffy. Le jeune garçon se garda bien de raconter son exploit quand il croisa le mauvais regard de Nami.

Sanji portait plusieurs sacs de provisions tandis que la petite blonde avait un autre avec écrit un nom de boutique dessus. Zoro l'observa attentivement et Nami fit une remarque.

- Tiens, Tu t'es acheter quoi Tïa?

- Ah c'est rien, fit-elle rougissante, Sanji a insisté pour m'acheter une robe.

- Elle est magnifique! Quand je l'ai je n'ai pas résister, fallait que je lui paye, fit Sanji avec un air charmeur dans son regard.

Le bretteur fit la moue.

« Depuis quand il lui achète des fringues celui-là! »

Le bretteur détourna la tête, agacé. Tïa remarqua que Zoro regardait ailleurs, les sourcils froncés, le regard mauvais, mais elle ne dit rien.

- On a entendu qu'il y avait une fête se soir, fit Sanji.

- Ah oui des habitants en parler, dit Tïa soudainement tirée de sa torpeur.

- Ah bon? En quel honneur? Demanda Usopp.

- Je ne sait pas trop. J'ai seulement entendu qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice et que le banquet prévu allait être beaucoup plus grand qu'au départ, car la ville accueille les rescapés de la ville à côté, expliqua Sanji.

- Ils se posaient aussi des questions sur les personnes qui avaient terrassé les pirate de Kizua, mais on a préféré se faire discret et...

- Un banquet? J'ai entendu le mot banquet!!, coupa Luffy intéressé, on y va!!

- Attends Luffy se n'est pas raisonnable de..

- On y va Nami!! Je veux pas rater un banquet!!

- En plus ça nous détendrait d'aller à cette soirée, remarqua Franky.

- ET IL Y AURA PLEINS DE JOLIES FILLES!!, s'écrièrent Brook et Sanji.

- Bon très bien... , se décida la rouquine.

L'équipage se mit en route pour retourner au bateau afin que tous le monde se change. L'escrimeur suivit en retrait la troupe, avec le chien aux yeux vérons à ses côtés. Il jubilait, cette petite soirée allait pouvoir lui donner l'occasion de parler à Tïa.

L'équipage informa Robin de la situation une fois revenu sur le bateau. Ensuite chaque pirate alla se préparer.

Zoro fit un énorme effort vestimentaire et mit une chemise noire à moitié ouverte à la place de son habituel t-shirt blanc. Robin et Nami avaient mises leurs robes de soirées, Sanji, toujours fidèle à lui même était en costard. Luffy ne se changea pas, trop pressé d'aller manger. Usopp fit lui aussi l'effort de mettre une chemise, ainsi que Franky, sauf que lui resta en slip, comme à son habitude.

Tïa quand elle mit la robe que Sanji lui avait offerte. C'était une robe de soirée noire moulante, allant jusqu'en dessous des genoux, avec un sublime décolleté. Une fente entaillé la robe jusqu'en haut de la cuisse de chaque côté. Ses cheveux étaient attaché avec une pince derrière la tête, dégageant ainsi son visage. Elle descendit des chambres derrière Robin et Nami. Sanji ne cessa de les complimenter. Zoro aperçut la petite blonde et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Habillé et coiffé ainsi, elle paraissait différente, mais encore plus jolie. Elle passa près de lui et il bégaya un compliment.

- Jo-jolie la robe...

- Merci, toi, tu devrais mettre des chemises plus souvent, on dirait un don juan comme ça! Fit la petite blonde avec un sourire chaleureux et en lui faisant un discret clin d'oeil.

Elle s'éloigna presque aussitôt, suivi de près par le jeune coq.

« Un Don Juan?... »

L'escrimeur sentit ses joues brûler et suivit ses compagnons en direction de la ville d'Akinoty. Avant le départ, Tïa ordonna à Nero de rester avec Dragon sur le bateau. Comme ça, le Thousand Sunny serait sous bonne garde.

L'ambiance de fête avait gagné toutes les rues. La lumière, la musiques envahissait tous les lieux. Le banquet se trouvait sur la place principale. Il était énorme, les tables faisaient presque le tour de la place et étaient garni de nourriture succulente. Luffy, Usopp, Franky,Chooper et Brook se jetèrent avidement sur le banquet. Robin et Nami se mêlèrent à la foule et Sanji et Tïa éclatèrent de rire en voyant Brook essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Comme à son habitude Zoro se mit à part, attendant que Tïa soit seule. Mais voyant que Sanji ne lâchait pas la petite blonde, il décida de se joindre à ses nakamas pour goûter au savoureux banquet. Luffy en engloutit d'ailleurs une bonne partie en quelques secondes. Sanji abandonna finalement sa protégé pour partir draguer. Zoro vint jusqu'à elle et Robin et Nami en firent de même. Le bretteur se contenta d'écouter leur conversation, sans parler. Très vite, la musique s'intensifie et un bal commença. La plupart des villageois se mirent à danser. L'escrimeur songea que s'il savait danser, il aurait pu inviter Tïa. Seulement la danse, ce n'était pas son fort. Il posa son regard sur la petite blonde qui regardait le bal. Sanji arriva à ce moment là pour inviter les filles à danser. Tia fut la seule à accepter.

« Biensûr, sourcils vrillés sait danser lui... »

- Regarde Marimo et prends en de la graine! Fit le jeune coq.

- Connard...

Sous les yeux haineux du bretteur, le cuistot et la petite blonde se mirent à danser. Zoro bouillonnait. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui faisait danser Tïa? Pourquoi devait-il simplement regarder, la regarder danser, la regarder tournoyer dans les bras de ce blondinet. Il laissa échapper un grognement et s'éloigna vers le banquet, sévèrement dévasté par Luffy.

Après quelques heures, le feu d'artifice fut annoncé et les lumières s'éteignirent. Les pirates se rassemblèrent et guettèrent le ciel. Zoro se mit légèrement en retrait. Le feu d'artifice ne l'intéressait guère, en fait, plus grand chose ne l'intéressait.

Les premières fusées furent lancées et explosèrent dans le ciel, le colorant de différentes couleurs. Luffy et Chopper s'exclamait à chaque fusé qui retentissait dans le ciel.

Zoro baissa très vite la tête et regarda Tïa. Elle avait les yeux levaient vers le feu d'artifice, et son visage était éclairé par les couleurs des fusées. Le bretteur arrivait à voir les explosions de couleur se refléter dans ses yeux. Peu à peu, un air mélancolique s'afficha sur son visage. C'était presque une sorte de tristesse. L'escrimeur haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait cette air.

Finalement la jeune fille baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Zoro crut voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet et envieux de l'escrimeur. Zoro avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, à la fois par le fait d'avoir l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, d'autres part du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. La jeune fille le regardait intensément avec des yeux suppliant et brillant à causes des larmes qui commençaient à monter. Elle détourna finalement le regard au bout de quelques secondes et se concentra à nouveau sur le feu d'artifice. Zoro fit de mêmeun moment après, mais son cerveau bouillonnait.

Le feu d'artifice se termina enfin. Le noir envahit la ville et étrangement la lumière ne revint pas. Pendant une bonne quinzaines de minutes, ce fut un peu la pagaille. On ne voyait vraiment rien. Enfin la lumière revint, éblouissant les yeux habitués à l'obscurité des villageois et des pirates. Le premier réflexe de Luffy fut de se jeter sur le banquet, alors que celui de Zoro fut de chercher Tïa des yeux. Seulement la petite blonde n'était plus en face de lui. Il regarda un peu partout mais ne la trouva pas. Le bretteur se dirigea vers le jeune coq, qui s'était rapproché de Robin et Nami.

- Dis ta pas vu Tïa?

- Elle est retourné au bateau, elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Elle avait juste envie d'aller se coucher et à insister pour que je ne vienne pas.

- Ah...

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour les autres tête d'algues?

- Oh fous moi la paix tête de foin!

Le bretteur s'éloigna de lui en râlant. Il se mit à l'écart et chercha du regard le chemin pour retrouver le bateau. Et là il vu, au loin, une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde se mouvoir dans la nuit.

* * *

_Surtout pitié ne me criez pas dessus si la fin ne vous plait guère... XD_

_Ah et encore une fois désolé pour les fautes je fais ce que je peux avec ce que je peux et le temps que j'ai XD_

_Le prochain chapitre vous plaira beaucoup car ... Oh ben vous verrez bien XD!!_

_A la prochaine!!_

_Ps: Aujourd'hui pas de dessin, sorry _


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous!! Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous (je suppose )_

_Alors pas d'étonnement, quand vous verrez les petits "xxxx" la suite sera un **lemon. **Si vous êtes trop jeunes où si ce genre d'écriture ne vous plait pas, passez au chapitre 19 (quand il sera posté)_

_Mais je tiens à préciser que c'est un lemon léger, alors il choquera pas grand monde XD._

_Un grand merci évidement à tous ce qui lisent mon fic et qui postent des reviews, je ne le dirais jamais assez, vous êtes ma raison d'écrire (je vous jure que c'est vrai!!XD)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Zoro plissa les yeux et s'avança dans la rue. C'était bien Tïa qui s'éloignait de la ville. Elle marchait d'un pas nerveux et finit par disparaître du champs de vision de l'escrimeur, s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

Le bretteur resta perplexe. Est-ce qu'elle se sentait vraiment pas bien ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ses nakamas faisaient la fête et personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Même pas Sanji, ce qui était assez étrange. Mais Zoro ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce détail et partit en direction du navire.

Le noir avait envahi les alentours. Akinoty n'était pas une ville portuaire, mais elle se situait tout de même assez près de la mer. L'escrimeur devait suivre un chemin de terre entre les champs pour rejoindre le bateau et prier pour ne pas se perdre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Pendant qu'il marchait, son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? D'ailleurs je commence par quoi? »

Beaucoup de questions défilaient dans sa tête. Il redoutait trop de chose. Il essaya de se calmer. Après tout, il verrait bien. Plus vite il réglerait ce « problème » qui le tourmentait, plus vite il se sentirait mieux.

Il croyait s'apaiser en pensant cela, pourtant son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Tïa grimpa sur le navire. Nero vint l'accueillir avec des jappements de joies. Elle s'accroupit, malgré la robe, pour le caresser la tête. Elle prit entre les doigts le bout de tissu noir qu'il avait autour du cou et le regarda un instant avant de le lâcher en soupirant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Dragon qui somnolait. L'animal semblait assez bien ce remettre de sa blessure. Elle lui caressa les flancs, puis laissa ses animaux et alla se poster à l'avant du bateau. La jeune fille s'accouda à la rambarde et fixa le ciel. La pleine Lune brillait tout là haut, entourée de milliers d'étoiles, parsemées ça et là.

Elle soupira une seconde fois et une larme coula sur sa joue.

L'escrimeur dû s'y prendre à 7 fois pour se remettre sur le bon chemin. Il maudit sa mauvaise orientation, car ça faisait au moins 5 minutes qu'il tournait en rond. Il vit enfin clairement apparaître le Thousand Sunny devant lui et s'y précipita presque en courant. Il grimpa, le cœur battant. Zoro franchit la rambarde et atterrit dans l'herbe du bateau. Dragon et Nero levèrent le tête et seul le grand chien beige vint à sa rencontre. Zoro n'y prêta presque pas attention, passant à côté de l'animal en lui caressant furtivement les poils de l'échine. Il cherchait Tïa du regard. Où est-ce qu'elle était? Dans sa chambre, comme elle l'avait dit à Sanji?

L'escrimeur monta les marches deux à deux en regardant autour de lui. Il aperçut finalement la petite blonde à l'avant du bateau.

Il fit aussitôt demi tour et de se dirigea dans sa direction. Son pas devint un peu plus lent et hésitant, il essayait même de se faire le plus silencieux possible.

Quand il arriva derrière elle, la jeune fille entendit le plancher craquer sous les pas du bretteur et elle se retourna vivement, puis son cœur fit un bond quand elle vit l'escrimeur. Zoro s'arrêta net quand il vit les yeux brillant de la petite blonde le fixaient.

- Tïa.. Pourquoi es tu rentrée?.. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien, ça va passer.

« Arg je tourne autour du pot! » pensa le bretteur.

Elle lui tourna le dos et regarda la mer. Un peu déstabilisé, l'escrimeur se rapprocha.

- Tïa, tu sais je..

- Pourquoi tu es venu? Demanda t-elle en se retournant sèchement, les sourcils froncés.

Zoro resta légèrement surpris de sa réaction. A vrai dire son attitude en général était bizarre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour qu'elle soit aussi désagréable! »

- Je... je venais voir si tu allais bien...

- C'est tout? Tu pouvais me le demander au bal quand tu l'as vu alors, au lieu de venir jusqu'ici!

« C'est tout?.. »

Le ton sec et froid de la jeune fille commençait à l'irriter. Pourquoi faisait-elle un tel caprice? Il fronça les sourcils à son tour et demanda d'une voix moins douce.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves?! Au bal je voulais..

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Tïa ne le regardait plus et que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Le bretteur se radoucit aussitôt. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait peur que la jeune fille ne l'entende. Il tourna délicatement le visage de la jeune fille vers lui de sa main. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient. Zoro voulut parler, mais il abandonna très vite l'idée de prononcer un seul mot. Le doux parfum de la jeune fille vint flatter ses narines. Sans lâcher le visage de Tïa de sa main, il se rapprocha tout doucement de ses lèvres en la fixant dans le yeux. Quand il fut tout près d'elle, à quelques millimètres, il s'arrêta. Tïa venait de fermer les yeux. L'attitude positive de la jeune fille et son enivrant parfum le poussèrent à continuer. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il scella ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Elles étaient douces et sucrées, terriblement agréable. Le bretteur se rapprocha un peu plus du frêle corps de la jeune fille. Il sentit que Tïa venait de légèrement entre-ouvrir la bouche, et presque d'instinct, il fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres pour s'introduire dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Il posa ses mains, un peu hésitant, sur les hanches de la petite blonde qui elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune garçon en se pressant contre lui. Zoro laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir en sentant les jolies formes de la jeune fille contre son corps. Il taquinait de sa langue celle de Tïa, et ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos. Il décrocha la barrette qu'elle avait dans les cheveux d'une main pour y glisser ses doigts tandis que son autre main redescendait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Une chaleur intense se diffusa dans le bas ventre des deux jeunes gens. L'excitation de l'escrimeur monta d'un cran à cause de l'aphrodisiaque odeur émanant de la jeune fille . Sans quitter ses lèvres il la fit reculer pour l'appuyer contre la rambarde. En sentant le bois dans son dos, Tïa recula la tête et leurs langues se séparèrent.

Après se si long baiser, Zoro se sentit essoufflé. Tïa venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le fixait à nouveau, ses prunelles toujours aussi brillant. Toujours un peu hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait faire, son assurance monta quand la petite blonde lui sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il la saisit par la taille et la fit assoir sur le rambarde.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je te met en hauteur, pour t'admirer un peu mieux.

Tïa laissa échapper un petit rire et le prit dans ses bras. Zoro se serra volontiers conte elle. Il voulait parler, mais il préférait d' abord profiter de ce moment.

- Je me demander si un jour tu réagirais...

- Je me le demander moi aussi. C'est pour ça que tu t'étais énervée tout à l'heure?

- Oui, c'est un peu pour ça. Je suis en fait un peu trop timide pour faire quoi que se soit, surtout vers toi, alors j'attendais que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Toi timide? J'aurais plutôt dit le contraire. Tu avais plutôt l'air franche quand tu me parlais.

- Même franche, je n'ai jamais osé te dire ce que j'avais dans la tête et je n'ai pas non plus fait un pas vers toi...enfin j'ai cette impression...

Le bretteur sourit. Enfin il ne doutait plus, enfin il était rassuré. Les mots paroles prononcées par la jeune fille venait d'apaiser toute l'inquiétude qui le tourmentait. Ce qui le gênait encore c'était l'attitude de Tïa avec Sanji, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rediscuter de ça maintenant.

Il recula la tête, pour avoir le visage de la jeune fille en face du sien. Il le prit entre ses mains et sécha une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Zoro sourit et l'embrassa une seconde fois, un peu plus fougueusement,faisant glisser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, ses bras, ses hanches et ses jambes. Automatiquement, Tïa enserra la taille du bretteur de ses jambes et passa ses bras sur ses épaules, une main dans les cheveux souples et courts du bretteur, l'autre se glissant sous sa chemise.

Zoro frissonna en sentant les doigts gelés de la jeune fille sur sa peau. Ses joues le brûlaient, une étrange sensations grandissait en lui, une sensation agréable et puissante. Il voulait passer à autre chose, sans la brusquer. Tout son corps se crispa presque quand Tïa parcourra son cou de tendre baisers. Elle l'entendit déglutir fortement et releva la tête. La respiration du bretteur s'était accéléré, son visage était rouge et brûlant, comme tout son corps et ses yeux étaient terriblement fiévreux. Elle en sourit presque de satisfaction.

- Tïa je ...

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres et l'empêcha de parler.

- Allons ailleurs, dans la salle de vigie par exemple. On sera tranquille et il fera moins froid.

- Tu as froid?

- Oui, mais plus pour très longtemps..

Son sourire chaleureux et malicieux fit disparaître toute hésitation qui restait chez l'escrimeur. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la petite blonde et la souleva. Tïa laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise en se sentant décoller de la rambarde.

Le bretteur grimpa rapidement jusqu'à la salle de vigie avec Tïa dans les bras, sous les yeux curieux de Nero et Dragon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haletant, Zoro allongea Tïa sur le canapé et détacha rapidement ses katanas accrochés à sa ceinture. Ils tombèrent au sol et le bretteur se pencha sur Tïa. Sa langue parcourra le cou frais et doux de la jeune fille, pendant que ses mains s'occuper à enlever sa robe de soirée. Une fois fait, il se redressa sur ses genoux et s'enleva la chemise. Il se repencha sur Tïa maintenant en sous-vêtements. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse musclé et meurtri du bretteur, en fixant sa large et profonde cicatrice. Elle se redressa un peu pour y déposer une multitude de baisers. Zoro ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien être. Il passa une de ces mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille et remonta sur sa poitrine. Il glissa sa main le long du soutient gorges pour le lui dégrafer et l'enlever. Il s'allongea ensuite carrément sur la petite blonde et déposa ses langoureux baisers passionnés sur son cou puis sa poitrine, en caressant de ses mains ses côtes et ses hanches. Tïa passa ses bras autour de la tête du bretteur et se cambra en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous l'effet de plaisir que lui procurait le jeune garçon. Celui-ci baissa la tête et parcourra le ventre de la jeune fille de ses lèvres et de ses mains pour aller lui enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui lui recouvrait le corps. Une fois nue sous ses yeux, il la parcourra d'un regard envieux et enleva à son tour son pantalon.

Il revint ensuite vers sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Tïa se laissa fondre sous le baiser du bretteur. Le corps bouillant du jeune garçon se mouvait sur sa peau gelée. Zoro laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Il sentait ses muscles à fleurs de peau se détendre. Ses mains glissèrent de ses côtes à son ventre puis à ses cuisses. Sentant qu'il était complètement « tendu », Tïa fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au boxer du garçon et le libéra de sa sensation d'étroitesse en le lui enlevant. Zoro s'arrêta de l'embrasser quand il sentit la fraicheur des doigt de la jeune fille si près de son intimité. Tïa releva la tête pour reprendre ses lèvres. Zoro lui rendit son baiser aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et savourer ce moment, mais ce fut presque plus fort que lui. Il n'avait jamais ni embrasser ni fait l'amour avec une femme, sa conduite était presque instinctive. Il se doutait bien aussi que Tïa n'avait elle non plus jamais goûter à ce plaisir charnelle, car elle semblait elle aussi à chaque fois un peu hésitante sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Ces caresses d'une délicatesse exquise parcouraient le corps du bretteur sans plus aucunes retenues. L'épeiste fit glisser une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille pour la relever et se serra encore plus contre elle. Tïa étouffa un gémissement quand le bretteur s'incisa délicatement en elle et la jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans son cou déjà trempé de sueur. Zoro colla sa tête contre celle de la petite blonde et se mordit les lèvres, essayant de calmer son excitation pour ne pas allez trop vite. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher par son seul désir. Haletant, il tourna la tête pour embrasser la jeune fille. Son savoureux parfum avait envahi ses narines, comme si il ne connaissait plus que cette odeur. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et tournoyèrent, et l'escrimeur commença langoureusement ses lents va et viens. L'épéiste brûlait de l'intérieur, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir. Tïa venait de lâcher ses lèvres, manquant d'air. Le souffle chaud du bretteur se fit sentir sur son front alors qu'elle sentait son corps se mouvoir sur elle. Elle passa ses bras sur le cou et le dos de l'escrimeur. Les ondulations de bassins du jeune homme se firent plus rigoureux et il serra les dents, voulant se retenir pour ne pas arriver au point de non retour. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Il fit vagabonder ses lèvres et sa langue sur le cou de la jeune fille qui renversa la tête en arrière. Il passa ses mains le long de ses cuisses et vint caresser sa taille puis remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. La respiration rapide de la jeune fille et ses légers gémissements accentuèrent son excitation. Il laissa échapper lui même un grognement de plaisir quand il sentit les douces lèvres de la jeune fille venir lui chatouiller son cou et remonter jusqu'à son oreille gauche. Ses bras parcouraient le dos du bretteur, sentant ses muscles se gonfler à chaque mouvement. Zoro était en sueur, la pression exercée sur son organe l'inciter à aller encore plus profondément, plus rigoureusement. Mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il posa ses avants bras sur le canapé pour prendre appui et se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir se mouvoir plus facilement. Tïa était agrippé à son cou et une intense chaleur envahit son bas ventre. L'escrimeur entendit son cri étouffé par l'essoufflement. S'en fut trop pour le bretteur. Quelques va et viens énergiques après, un puissant spasme le parcouru et dans un râle plaintif, il se vida avec délice.

L'instant d'après, Zoro se laissa retomber sur Tïa, haletant et en sueur. Il sentait sous son torse la poitrine de la jeune fille se lever et se rabaisser au même rythme que sa respiration. Il regarda Tïa, qui avait les yeux fermé et dont la respiration était saccadée. Il pencha la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté droit en fermant les yeux et Tïa se tourna pour lui faire face. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de faire quoique se soit. Il sentit le maigre corps de la petite blonde se blottir contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Tïa rapprocha son visage et colla son nez à celui du bretteur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la jeune fille le regarder amoureusement. Il sourit et remonta une main jusqu'à son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Au contact de sa peau, Tïa ferma les yeux et soupira. Pour la troisième fois, Zoro voulu parler, mais les mots ne suffiraient sûrement pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Et face à lui, Tïa ne semblait pas attendre autre chose que d'être près de lui. Décidément le dialogue restait délicat. Mais il se décida à dire une chose, qui le tourmentait depuis un moment et qu'il avait réalisé depuis peu.

- Tïa...

- Hmm?

- Je t'aime.

Les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille devinrent brillant, ce qui fit sourire le bretteur. Il se rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille et lui donna un baiser chaleureux. Il tendit ensuite un bras au dessus de sa tête, cherchant la couverture qu'il se servait souvent quand il restait dormir dans la salle de la vigie. Il la trouva en cherchant à tâtons, l'attrapa et la posa sur lui et Tïa, afin que la jeune fille ne prenne pas froid. Il resserra ensuite son étreinte autour du corps de la petite blonde qui se blottit encore plus contre lui. Tïa colla son visage à son torse encore bouillant et cette chaleur l'apaisa. Elle sentit le sommeil venir et se laissa peu à peu partir dans le monde des rêves, confortablement lovée dans les bras sécurisant du bretteur. Celui-ci baissa la tête et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Son délicat parfum vint le bercer et il se laissa doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, espérant que le petit matin soit bien long à arriver.

* * *

_Finish!_

_Bon certes_

_c'est un peu court_

_il y a pas beaucoup de dialogue_

_il y a sûrement encore des fautes (mdr)_

_mais bon il y a de "l'action" on va pas se plaindre !!_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus (n'est ce pas dacia et anais?? XD)_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'aventure, à savoir... le réveil!! XD_

Tenez bonus dessins!!:

alaska66.(..)/

Comme dab tapez "deviantart" et ".com" à la place des parenthèses


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello les gens!! AAAAh! enfin les vacances!! ça veut dire: REPOS!_

_Mais pour moi ça ne durera pas longtemps! Entre conduite, devoirs, chevaux, amis, fics..._

_Il y a trop de chose à faire!!_

_En parlant de fic, voici le chapitre 19 pour vous!! C'est un chapitre tout sage, avec un peu de suspense à la fin pour vous faire râler (que je suis méchante!)  
_

_Merci à LucioL, ChArLiN3-, Raflon et Tema24 pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir§!!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 19**

Le petit matin pointa son nez. Les chaleureux rayons du soleil traversaient les vitres de la salle de vigie pour venir envahir la pièce de lumière douce. Tïa se réveilla peu à peu, sans ouvrir les yeux. Une chaleur apaisante l'enveloppait, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux ni même bouger. Où était-elle pour être aussi bien?

Des rayons lumineux vinrent se poser sur ces lourdes paupières.

«Arg, c'est le matin...»

Après un petit instant, Tïa consentit à ouvrir les yeux. L'éclat du soleil lui éblouit les yeux, et elle les referma aussitôt, enfouissant son visage contre le corps bouillant qui reposait à côté d'elle.

Elle releva finalement la tête en ouvrant levant les paupières. Le visage de l'escrimeur apparut devant elle.

Tïa sourit, elle se souvint qu'elle était dans la pièce de la vigie et qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui, qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait..

Elle se blottit contre lui, calant sa tête dans son cou. Le bretteur se réveilla à cet instant. Le délicieux parfum de la jeune fille l'avait accompagné toute la nuit et il était encore présent à son réveil. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il resserra automatiquement ses bras autour du frêle corps collé à lui. Tïa redressa la tête en le sentant bouger. Le bretteur la regardait avec un sourire et des yeux endormis.

- Oh le matin ça à l'air d'être dur pour toi! Dit la jeune fille en rigolant.

- Tu n'as pas idées!

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses chaudes lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se colla un peu plus à elle, passant son autre bras dans son dos. Leurs corps, refroidis par la nuit, se réchauffèrent petit à petit. L'escrimeur descendit ses baisers dans le cou doux et frais de la jeune fille.

Le bretteur avait encore sommeil, mais son envie de tendresse prenait le dessus. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle lui caressait le dos. Les battements du cœur de Tïa retentirent dans ses oreilles et le bercèrent doucement. Il n'entendit donc pas les bruits de pas qui se faisait dehors et Tïa ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus.

Le bruit familier d'une poignet grinçante lorsqu'on appui dessus tira le bretteur de son demi-sommeil et il redressa la tête, pour voir la porte de la vigie s'ouvrir en grand. Tïa tourna également la tête avec un léger cri de surprise.

Sanji, Luffy et Usopp venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. L'expression qui passa sur le visage du blondinet fut indescriptible, alors que Luffy et Usopp étaiznt simplement surpris de les retrouver ici.

- Ah tiens vous dormez là maintenant? Demanda Luffy qui n'était pas le moins du monde intriguer de voir Zoro et Tïa ensemble.

- Ah tiens vous dormez ensemble maintenant! Fit Usopp en regardant les habits de ses nakamas posés au sol en vrac, et il ajouta tout bas, moi je dis, ils ont pas fait que dormir...

Tïa vira au rouge, horriblement gênée de la situation. Zoro lui était juste énervé que ces nakamas restaient plantés là comme des idiots.

- Bon vous voulez quoi? Foutez nous la paix et allez voir ailleurs! Fit le bretteur.

- Zoro doucement, dit Tïa.

Sanji prit un très mauvais air et s'adressa à son nakama.

- Toi je te conseil de ne pas trop la ramener!

- Et pourquoi ça?! Qu'est-ce que t'as? Jaloux peut-être?!

Sanji s'énerva encore plus et Usopp tenta de la calmer.

- Euh allez Sanji viens on va les laisser se rhabiller tout seul, dit le sniper en tirant le cuistot par le bras.

- Ouais allez Sanji j'ai trop la dalle! Dormez bien! Fit il en s'adressant à Zoro et Tïa en faisant un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

Les trois pirates sortirent de la salle et la porte claqua. De suite après, Zoro et Tïa entendirent la voix stridente de Luffy

- Eh tous le monde! Y'a Tïa et Zoro qui se bécotent!!

L'escrimeur râla et reposa sa tête sur la jeune fille.

- Mais quel abruti!

- Fallait y penser à ça.

- Et l'autre imbécile de cuistot..

- Ne t'énerve pas. Tu devrais le connaître à force. Ce n'est pas forcément de la jalousie.

L'épéiste, réfléchit et ne rajouta rien de plus. Au fond de lui il savait que Sanji aurait réagi comme ça, et s'y était préparé. Mais son envie de l'énerver le titiller. Cependant il était sûr que Tïa n'apprécierait pas si il s'amusait à faire ça.

Il releva la tête et lança un regard tendre à la jeune fille qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, rhabillons nous et allons mangez.

Le bretteur fit la moue avec des yeux suppliants. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir d'ici, et de devoir subirent les interrogations de ses nakamas.

- Mais on est bien ici, tu veux vraiment aller manger?

- Oui, tu m'excuseras d'avoir faim après une nuit pareille!

Le bretteur sourit, tout d'un coup fier de lui, et se jeta goulument sur les lèvres de Tïa, caressant la douce langue de la jeune fille avec la sienne.

Elle stoppa rapidement le baiser de l'épéiste, afin de calmer sa fougue et qu'il n'est pas l'envie de passer à autre chose.

- Allez viens! On va reprendre des forces! Dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se leva et un peu à regrets, l'escrimeur fit de même, récupérant ses affaires au sol.

Dans la salle à manger, tous les pirates étaient regroupés autour de la salle à manger. Tïa pénétra la première dans la salle, suivit de près par Zoro, qui tentait de se faire discret, puis de Nero, qui faisait la fête à l'escrimeur.

- Alors on nous a faussé compagnie hier! Fit Nami malicieusement.

- Il y avait apparemment plus important que le feu d'artifice,ajouta Robin.

- Euh..oui..., répondit Tïa en rougissant, alors que Zoro ne prenait même pas la peine de leur répondre, restant derrière la petite blonde, ses mains posés sur ses hanches.

Alors que la plupart des nakamas étaient tournés vers eux, en faisant quelques remarques, le jeune cuistot leur tournait le dos et s'affairait à ses fourneaux. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'œil de Tïa. C'est ça qu'elle avait redouté, que Sanji réagissent mal. L'escrimeur lui était plutôt ravi de mettre le jeune blond dans cet état.

Le couple s'installa à table avec les autres et le cuistot servit les plats. Il posa froidement et brusquement une assiette devant Zoro, et son contenu faillit se renverser sur le bretteur.

- Eh mais fait gaffe imbécile!

- T'as un problème marimo?!

- Tu me cherches tête de foin!

- Eh! ça suffit! lâcha Tïa.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent du regard pendant un instant et Sanji retourna à ses fourneaux. Zoro le suivit du regard et se retourna vers Tïa.

- Attends je rêve il me cherche!

- Calme toi s'il te plait.

Elle lui prit la main alors que l'escrimeur marmonner son mécontentement.

La rouquine prit la parole.

- Bon, maintenant qu'ils se sont calmés, je vais pouvoir expliquer ce qu'on va faire!

- Manger!

- Luffy, tu es déjà en train de le faire!

- Oui mais moi je compte faire ça toute la journée!

- C'est pas possible, t'es vraiment qu'un gros morfale, s'exclama Franky.

- Avec tous ce que tu as mangé hier tu as encore faim? Demanda Tïa.

- BON BREF!

Les pirates se turent quand la navigatrice éleva la voix.

- Après le repas, on quitte l'île, le Logo Pose est rechargé, on fait le plein de provisions et de vivres, alors on n'a plus de raison de rester là. On se mettra de suite en route, juste après que Franky est réparé le bateau. La Marine a du être mise au courant de ce qui c'est passé. Donc elle devrait débarquer dans pas longtemps, alors on a intérêt à bouger très vite!

- Oui mais on risque pas grand chose, apparemment personne ne nous a reconnu, fit Chopper.

- Il faut se méfier quand même, avec la Marine on a souvent des surprises, ajouta Robin.

- Très bien, c'est décidé, on met les voiles après le repas! Fit la navigatrice.

- Oh on peut retourner en ville pour voir s'il y a encore le banquet..

- LUFFY!!

- Ok ok, j'ai rien dit..

Comme prévu, après le copieux déjeuné, les mugiwaras se préparèrent à partir en direction de la prochaine île, tandis que Franky, aidé par Usopp, réparèrent la navire. Une fois fait, la grande voile fut descendu et l'ancre remontée. L'imposant Thousand Sunny avança tranquillement sur les vagues, poussé par le vent. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, la journée promettait d'être belle.

Dans l'après midi, chacun vaqua à ses occupations favorites. Nami ne pouvait pas prévoir dans combien de temps ils allaient arriver sur la prochaine île, alors il fallait bien faire passer le temps.

Luffy eut la bonne idée de pêcher, en compagnie de Usopp, Brook et aussi Nero, qui tentait d'attraper chaque poisson que l'habile Sniper remontait. Franky apporta quelques touches de bricolage dans la cale pour la consolider. Robin s'était installée au soleil pour observer les garçons pendant leur pêche, un livre à la main. Chopper faisait des allers retours entre son infirmerie et le «jardin» du bateau, pour soigner Dragon qui boitait toujours. L'animal avait la tête basse et l'oeil terne, signe de son ennuie. Nami essayait d'étudier leur position, et bizarrement, Sanji ne se montrait pas. Tïa le cherchait du regard, confortablement calée dans les bras de l'épéiste à l'avant du bateau. Assise sur la rambarde, Tïa sentit la tête du bretteur glisser sur son épaule.

- Zoro? Tu t'endors?

- Hmm? Euh non c'est rien je.. je.. euh... oui.

- Pff petit flemmard! Tu devrais t'entrainer! Allez! Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas soulever tes altères!

Zoro réfléchit. La dernière fois, ce n'étais pas quand elle lui avait proposé un combat? Peut -être...

Le bretteur se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et partit chercher ses altères.

La jeune fille passa son après midi à observer l'épéiste à ses entrainements et elle fut prise d'un énorme fou rire en voyant Luffy jouer avec Nero. Le grand chien avait piqué le chapeau de paille du jeune garçon et celui-ci lui courait après. L'animal était allez ensuite courir autour de Zoro et Luffy en fit de même, ce qui perturba un temps soit peu la concentration de l'épéiste.

Le reste de l'après midi fut donc assez mouvementée. Tïa resta néanmoins inquiète de l'attitude de Sanji. Le jeune garçon était restait toute l'après midi dans la cuisine. La petite blonde se jura d'aller lui parler, quand il aurait quand même un peu digérer la situation.

Quand la nuit tomba, après un copieux souper, les pirates allèrent chacun regagner leur dortoirs. Tïa étant de garde cette nuit, monta dans la salle de la vigie.

L'escrimeur y grimpa lui aussi. En le voyant rentrer dans la pièce, Tïa se retourna vers lui.  
- Où vas tu comme ça?

- Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser toute seule!

- Je suis de garde se soir, tu devrais allez dormir.

- Je peux très bien dormir ici!

- Menteur, tu ne dormiras pas!

Le bretteur sourit. La jeune fille avait vu juste. Il la renversa sur le canapé et couvrir son visage de baisers, jusqu'au moment où une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Mais, dis donc, on va faire comment maintenant pour dormir tout les deux?

- Comment ça?

- Je ne crois pas que Nami et Robin serait ravies de me voir m'installer dans la chambre des filles!

- Ouais! C'est pas bête!

- On n'a qu'à s'installer ici! C'est quasiment ma pièce la salle de vigie! J'y passe tout mon temps pour l'entrainement, autant que j'y reste dormir!

Tïa regarda autour d'elle. En effet, la pièce était encombrée des différents outils de musculations du bretteur.

- Oui mais au départ, c'est la salle pour la vigie, pas la «seconde chambre» de Monsieur Roronoa.

- Oh ben je dirais à Franky de faire un autre poste de vigie, il sera content!

- Nami moins, il faudra acheter de quoi refaire une salle! Se serait de l'argent perdu pour elle.

- Oh celle la..., bon on verra bien, en attendant, c'est ici qu'on va pioncer!

Tïa rigola et Zoro entreprit de lui retirer tous ses vêtements, tout en parcourant son cou avec ses lèvres et y déposer de langoureux baisers.

Deux jours passèrent, deux jours de purs bonheur pour l'escrimeur. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux. La présence de Tïa lui réchauffer le cœur, sa tendresse l'apaiser plus que tout. Son moral, toute son ambition venait d'augmenter. Réaliser son rêve, devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde, il en était plus que motivé pour le réussir. Tïa de son côté était plus que ravi de la situation. Elle n'en revenais toujours pas d'être aimer par un homme tel que Zoro, qui avait toujours était assez froid et distant. Pourtant il y avait toujours ce point noir qui lui faisait quand même mal au coeur. L'attitude de Sanji la préoccupait beaucoup. Lui qui avait été toujours la pour elle, faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Il avait perdu sa bonne humeur et passait son temps en cuisine. Elle n'était toujours pas allez le voir, car il ne semblait pas vouloir parler. En discuter avec Zoro ne servirait à rien, car elle savait d'avance que parler du cuistot le rendre de mauvais poils.

Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui parler seule..

C'est précisément pour cela que ce matin, la jeune fille se leva tôt, décider à allez parler à Sanji. Elle se dégagea doucement de la chaleureuse étreinte de l'escrimeur, s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à la cuisine. Comme elle s'en doutait, le cuistot était déjà en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Il était toujours le premier levé, pour accomplir sa tache de cuisinier. Elle poussa la porte et rentra, interdisant Nero de la suivre. Le chien qui avait accouru vers elle en la voyant, s'assit docilement devant la porte qui se referma. Sanji entendit le bruit produit par la porte qui se refermait, et se retourna. Il se retourna et vit Tïa.

- Tiens, tu ne dors pas? Demanda Sanji, puis il se reconcentra sur son travail et ajouta: Tu ne devrais pas venir me voir maintenant et laissait marimo tout seul..

Tïa s'avança et lui attrapa le poignet et le fit tourner pour qu'il soit en face d'elle.

- Tu as pas bientôt fini ton cinéma?!

- Quel cinéma?

- Ne te moques pas de moi! Tu es distant depuis deux jours, pourquoi ?

- Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu le verrais..

- SANJI! Tu es vexant! Bien sûr que je l'ai vu! Je tiens à toi, et tu m'ignores?! Tout ça.. parce que je suis avec Zoro?

Le cuistot se fit silencieux.

- Réponds moi! S'il te plait..

- C'est compliqué..

- Explique toi! Tu m'as dit que j'étais pour toi comme une petite sœur! Tu m'as menti?

- Non, je ne t'ai pas menti, je tiens beaucoup à toi, comme une petite sœur, c'est vraique je suis quand même jaloux de te voir dans les bras de ce rustre de marimo..

- Mais, tu n'as pas à être jaloux.. je n'arrive pas à te suivre.

- Je suis juste frustré de te voir heureuse et souriante dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai l'impression que tu m'oublies, que tu n'as plus besoin de moi... J'ai simplement peur que tu me délaisses...

Tïa vit les yeux du cuistot devenir brillant. Elle se serra contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, voulant le rassurer.

- Bien sûr que non! Idiot, comme je te l'ai dit, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Sanji. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Jamais, je te délaisserai, jamais, tu es le premier qui ma mise en confiance ici, tu es très important pour moi, ne te fait pas de mauvaises idées juste parce que je suis maintenant avec Zoro. Tu restes aussi cher à mes yeux qu'avant.

Sanji posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille, en passant les bras autour d'elle.

- Je t'adore ma petite reine.., c'est promis, je ferais un effort.. vis à vis de Zoro... mais je ne te promet pas d'être un ange avec lui non plus.

Tïa releva la tête et sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front

- Aller, va rejoindre ton «prince pas tout à fait charmant»!! Mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai oser te toucher car il va vouloir me tuer.

Tïa rigola et repartit, le cœur plus léger, vers la salle de la vigie, où Zoro dormait toujours comme un enfant. Et c'est avec l'esprit un peu plus clair, que Sanji se remit à sa cuisine.

Durant l'après midi, les mugiwaras eurent une petite surprise. Un goéland rouge passait au dessus du bateau. Nami le reconnut. Elle savait que ces oiseaux étaient des «postiers du ciel», faisant la jonction entre l'île d'Hotoru, d'où ils venaient, et l'île de Karagui, celle qui était vraisemblablement indiquée par le Logo Pose et où ils se rendaient. Ils distribuer des journaux et autres informations aux navires qui passaient entre ces deux îles. C'était un moyen de mettre les marins au courant de ce qui se paissait sur les îles.

La navigatrice siffla et le goeland descendit sur le bateaux. En voyant l'oiseau de couleur pourpre atterrir sur le navire, Luffy, intrigué, se dirigea vers sa Navigatrice qui prit quelques paperasses. Il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Nami c'est qu..

- QUOIII?! CEST PAS VRAI COMMENT ILS ONT FAIT?!

Luffy venait de se boucher les oreilles, car la rouquine criait assez fort. Ses nakamas furent interpellé par son cris et se précipitèrent.

- Mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça?!, s'exclama Luffy, tu veux me rendre sourd?!

- Regarde!

La jeune rousse mit devant les yeux du jeune garçon un papier. Les autres pirates se regroupèrent derrière Luffy. C'était un avis de recherche. Luffy ouvra grand les yeux et s'exclama:

- Eh Tïa!! ça y est tu as une prime sur ta tête!!

La jeune fille poussa légèrement ses compagnons pour se mettre à hauteur de son capitaine en lui prenant le papier des mains. Elle l'observa avec attention.

- Je ne comprend pas comment la Marine a eut ta photo, fit Usopp, personne ne nous a reconnu, il n'y avait pas de Marines, et si quelqu'un t'avais tiré le portrait, tu l'aurais vu quand même!!

La jeune fille se fit silencieuse. Nami enchaina:

- Attendez, je crois que j'ai trouver..

Elle scrutait attentivement ce qui ressembler à un journal.

- Apparemment, la Marine est arrivé le lendemain de notre départ. Elle aurait interrogeait les habitants, en montrant des avis de recherche. La marine s'est qu'on a intervenu, et elle sait aussi que c'est le capitaine Kizua qui attaqué la ville portuaire. Mais je ne comprend pas comment ils ont ta photo!

- Elle s'élève à combien ta prime Tïa? Demanda Chopper qui ne voyait pas très bien.

- 29 millions de berrys..

- C'est pas mal pour un début, fit Zoro en souriant à Tïa.

- Félicitations Tïa!! dit Luffy en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille;

- Crétin, faut pas s'en féliciter normalement! Lâcha nerveusement Sanji sur son capitaine.

- Mais maintenant c'est une vrai pirate, elle a une prime comme nous!

Alors que ces nakamas continuaient de parler autour d'elle, Tïa observa attentivement le son avis de recherche. Nero vint s'assoir à ses pies, sentant le trouble de sa maitresse. Elle baissa le regard sur lui et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

Personne n'avait remarqué que sa photo remontait à bien avant leur bataille sur l'île de Hotoru...

* * *

_Finish!!_

_Bon alors ce chapitre est sensé être l'avant dernier (non mes fans ne pleurait pas! XD je rigole), mais si c'est pas l'avant dernier, c'est l'avant-avant dernier XD._

_Tous ça pour dire que c'est bientôt la fin._

_Mais, une suite verra le jour, ne vous inquiétez pas_

_Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura beaucoup d'action! ça va changer de cette petite "pause"_

_A la prochaine!!_

_Pour ce qui veulent voir l'avis de recherche de Tïa:_

alaska66.(...)/art/Dead-or-Alive-101711173

comme d'hab tapez deviantart et .com entre les parenthèses XD


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour tout le monde!!! Et voilà le chapitre 20! Raa, on sent que la fin est proche.... Ben c'est pas pour ce chapitre XD!_

_Ce fic se terminera dans le chapitre suivant!_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui poste des reviews, je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plait et je suis désolée mais... faut bien la finir!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**

Tïa s'éloigna de ses compagnons, en gardant son avis de recherche à la main. Elle se posta à l'arrière du bateau, l'air songeuse. La photo sur le prospectus la représentait, en plein combat. Son tatouage sur le bras gauche était mis en valeur, du sang et des coupures se trouvaient sur tout son corps. Aucun de ses compagnons n'avait pu étudier en détails l'image, et donc personne n'avait vu que cette photo était plus vieille qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il fallait qu'elle garde se papier sur elle, elle ne voulait pas que ses nakamas découvrent certains points de son passé qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Elle plia le bout de papier et le cacha dans son t-shirt. Elle entendit le plancher craquer derrière elle et se retourna. Le bretteur venait de s'arrêter et la dévisageait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Oh rien, fit-elle, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a une prime sur sa tête! Je suis un peu chambouler..

L'escrimeur se rapprocha de la jeune fille, devinant que celle-ci mentait.

- Je te trouve un peu trop chambouler pour un simple papier! Dis moi ce que tu as.

Elle baissa les yeux et tenta de se faire rassurante.

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien. Ce sont de vieux souvenirs qui remonte, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tïa s'écarta du bretteur et partit. Zoro la regarda partir un peu dépité et vexer qu'elle ne veuille pas se confier à lui. Il dut prendre son mal en patience, pensant que peut-être ce soir, elle serait plus apte à parler. Il retourna à son activité quotidienne: La musculation, pour ensuite s'endormir comme une souche.

La journée fini comme elle avait commencé: Très agitée.

Luffy eut la très bonne idée de s'accrocher à un énorme oiseau qui volait au dessus du Thousand Sunny et finit à l'eau.

Le cuistot du mouiller sa chemise pour aller récupérer son capitaine qui coulait comme une pierre.

Usopp s'était assis sur la pelouse du navire pour dessiner, et prit comme modèle Dragon, qui regardait, immobile, les pirates s'affairaient autour de lui.

Chopper passa tout près avec des fioles dans les bras. Nero, allongé à côté du cheval, le regarda traverser et fut attiré par ce qu'il portait. Voulant satisfaire sa curiosité, il s'en approcha, puis finalement lui couru après, car le renne ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche, car ses fioles comprenaient des produits pharmaceutiques précieux. Après cette petite course. Le grand chien beige eut la très bonne idée d'aller voir Usopp en tirant la langue. Avec de la maladresse, l'animal observa le dessin du sniper et bava. Le dessin fut gâcher et Usopp sacrément en colère, du coup le pauvre chien repartit la queue entre les pattes. Le sniper fut lui même surpris d'avoir fait aussi peur à Nero, mais il prit cependant un air sérieux et sûr de lui, pour ne pas paraître idiot. Luffy qui venait de voir la scène, suivit l'animal qui se dirigea dans la salle à manger, où se trouvait Tïa.

L'animal alla se coucher aux pieds de sa maitresse et Luffy vint s'assoir à table en face d'elle.

- Tu as l'air soucieuse, ça va?

- Oui ça va.

- C'est ta prime qui te met dans cet état?

- Euh un peu, enfin pas tout à fait..

- Pourquoi? Tu es déçue? Tu voulait une plus grosse prime?

- Ah non je crois que 29 millions de berrys c'est un peu trop!

- Ah tu la voulait plus petite alors?

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça..

- Ben alors quoi?

- Oh tu sais ce n'est rien, ça fait drôle d'avoir un prime sur sa tête, c'est tout, mentit-elle.

- Ça fait de toi une vraie pirate! Sourit Luffy, bon mais c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un petit creux. Tu te joins à moi?

- Non ça ira! Fait attention de ne pas te faire attraper par Sanji après!

Le jeune garçon lui fit un clin d'œil avec un charmant sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Zoro s'était assoupit sur l'herbe du navire. Le souffle chaud de Dragon le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'animal qui le regardait avec d'un œil curieux. Le bretteur passa sa main sur ses naseaux et se releva. Il prit l'altère posé à ses côtés et grimpa jusqu'à la tour de vigie pour l'y déposer. Une fois en haut, il s'assit finalement sur le canapé, en regardant l'horizon à travers la vitre. Il se sentait un peu frustré que Tïa ne veuille pas lui parler de ce qui la tracassait. Même si elle disait le contraire, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait en rien la forcer à parler.

Il s'assoupit sur cette pensé, et se laissa tomber pour s'allonger complètement.

Au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes, alors qu'il s'était endormi, il sentit quelques chose de frais et doux lui parcourir la joue. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il porta sa main à ce qui le caressait, et reconnu les doigts frêles de Tïa. Il consentit à ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête. La jeune fille le regardait tendrement et sourit quand elle croisa son regard.

- Tu ne t'entraines pas? Ce n'est pas sérieux!

- Tu n'es pas là pour m'encourager, alors la motivation n'a pas suivi...

- Ça va être de ma faute! Fit Tïa en faisant la moue.

Le bretteur sourit et la tira par le bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Tïa s'allongea sur son torse en cachant son visage dans son cou.

Elle se sentait coupable de ne rien lui dire, car elle sentait bien qu'il était un peu vexé, mais certaines choses de son passé lui déplaisait fortement, alors elle n'aimait pas en parler. Le bretteur passa ses bras autour d'elle, caressant son dos avec l'une de ses mains, respirant profondément son délicat parfum. Ainsi apaisé, il préféra ne rien lui demander, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, bercer par son odeur sucrée.

Tïa releva la tête au bout d'un moment, et vit qu'il s'était endormi et sourit.

« c'est mieux comme ça.. »

Elle reposa sa tête contre son buste, et finalement, sombra elle aussi dans le sommeil, calé dans les bras rassurant du bretteur.

Cinq jours passèrent, cinq jours de paix. Les mugiwaras n'avaient croisé ni la Marime, ni d'autre pirates. Cinq jours de calme. Enfin, presque, car le capitaine avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour faire régner la pagaille sur le navire, jusqu'à ce que la navigatrice s'énerve et les calmes à sa manières, c'est à dire, à coups de baffes.

C'est au début de la sixième journée que l'île de Karagui fut en vue. C'était un île très grande, très imposante. Le Thousand Sunny s'y dirigeait avec rapidité, filant au gré du vent, sur la mer qui se révéla être calme. Nami voulait jeter l'ancre au plus vite dans un endroit sûr. L'équipage, sous les ordres de la navigatrice, fit tourner le navire pour aller l'amarrer au abord d'une plage qui semblait sauvage.

Les mugiwaras se rassemblèrent. Usopp et Luffy étaient chargés de surveiller le bateau avec Dragon, pendant que les autres descendraient sur l'île le temps que le Logo Pose se recharge.

La troupe descendit sur la plage, et de là, ils pouvaient voir les multitudes de petits villages qui se trouvaient sur l'île. Il y en avait une près de la mer, deux autres en plaine, trois où quatre à flancs de montagne.

- Bon, ben si on trouve pas notre bonheur dans la ville où l'on va, on a le choix, on peut toujours aller visiter toutes les autres! Fit Tïa.

- On va pas commencer à s'éparpiller! Dit Nami, on va se rendre dans le village le plus proche, chacun va faire ce qu'il a à faire et quand le Logo Pose est rechargé, on se tire vite fait! Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec la Marine.

La navigatrice semblait tendu alors personne n'osa élever la voix. Ils se rendirent donc tous ensemble dans la ville qui se situait le plus prés de l'endroit où le Thousand Sunny avait jeté l'ancre. Une fois arrivé, Nami décida que tout le monde se retrouverait en début d'après midi à l'entrée du village puis entraina Tïa avec elle faire les boutiques. Avec regrets, l'escrimeur la regarda partir et, n'ayant rien à faire ni à acheter( en fait il n'avait plus un sou en poche!), il suivit Chopper et Sanji, alors que Robin, Brook et Franky partaient dans une autres directions. Nero, qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitter le navire,continua de suivre le bretteur alors que sa maitresse partait carrément dans le sens opposé.

La rouquine entraina la petite blonde dans plusieurs magasins différents. Nami en profita pour se renseigner sur la durée de rechargement du Logo Pose. Au bout du septième magasins, quelqu'un leur répondit qu'il fallait deux jours. Satisfaite de la réponse, Nami continua à faire du lèche vitrine avec Tïa, qui languissait de rentrer, préférant être en compagnie de Zoro.

Après les boutiques de vêtements, Nami cherchait de quoi faire ses cartes. Il lui manquait de l'ancre et du papier. Tïa la suivait comme un chien au bout d'une laisse que l'on traine derrière nous. Dans une boutique, Nami eut vent d'une nouvelle sorte de papier de très haute qualité pour les cartes maritimes. En se renseignant, elle apprit que l'on prouvait se procurer ce matériel sur l'une des villes en bas de la montagne.

- Tu veux y aller? Fit Tïa.

- Ce n'est pas très loin, on sera la pour midi où à peine plus, le temps de faire l'aller retour.

Sans plus de conviction, la petite blonde suivit la navigatrice en soupirant.

De son côté, le bretteur languissait lui aussi de rentrer. Même si il ne pouvait pas rester avec Tïa, il aurait préféré faire ses exercices en restant sur le navire, où tout simplement pioncer!

Car traverser la ville de long en large avec le jeune coq et le petit renne n'était pas son activité favorite. En plus de cela, Sanji lui envoyait souvent de mauvaises vannes, histoire de le titiller et de faire monter sa mauvaise humeur.

« Que je hais ce blond.. »

A côté, Chopper était un ange. Sauf quand il prenait sa forme demi-humaine pour faire stopper les chamailleries entre Zoro et Sanji qui en venaient très vite aux mains. (oh pardon aux coups de pieds et de katanas plutôt!)

Ce fut ça toute la matinée.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Sanji, Zoro et Chopper retrouvèrent Robin, Brook et Franky. Nami et Tïa n'étant toujours pas revenues, ils entendirent encore un moment.

Mais une heure après, aucune des deux ne se montra.

- Mais où est ma Nami chérie? Elle n'avait pas dis que l'on se retrouve ici?! Fit Sanji.

- Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'être en retard, souligna Robin.

- En plus Tïa lui aurait rappelé si elle avait oublier, ajouta Zoro.

- Raah ces gonzesses! Toujours à nous poser un lapin! Ricana Franky.

Il cessa tout de même de rire quand il croise le regard froid de Robin, Zoro et Sanji.

- On a plus qu'à les attendre, conclut Brook.

- Et qu'elles fassent vite, renchérit le petit renne, j'en connais un sur le bateau qui doit languir notre retour pour manger!

L'escrimeur soupira. Nero vint s'allonger à ses pieds en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, avec un air malheureux. Le bretteur lui caressa la tête et fixa le bandanna noir qu'il portait autour du cou. C'était le sien, et apparemment, il en prenait soin de celui-ci.

Un bout d'un moment, ils se mirent à la recherche des filles en arborant la ville. Quand l'après midi fut bien entamée, ils décidèrent de rentrer au bateau. Peut-être qu'elles y étaient allées directement. Mais là aussi, elles ne s'y trouvaient pas.

- Elles se sont quand même pas envoler! Fit Luffy, qui se retint de crier qu'il avait les crocs.

- Elles sont peut être aller dans une autre villes, proposa Usopp.

- On va aller voir ça, mais vu le nombre de village, on est la jusqu'à la fin de la semaine! Et on ne sait pas combien de temps le Logo Pose doit se recharger! S'angoissa Sanji.

Le jeune cuistot fit alors demi tour, suivit de tout les autres, ainsi que de Nero. Luffy et Usopp les observèrent et Dragon vint à leurs côtés. Il hennit quand il aperçut les pirates partir. Luffy se retourna vers Usopp avec un air grave et posa une question à son sniper, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

- Tu sais faire à manger?

---------

Les mugiwaras durent parcourir chaque villages aux alentours. Sans succès. Nami et Tïa étaient vraiment introuvable.

En début de soirée, ils arrivèrent sur la dernière île à flanc de montagne.

Sanji parcourait une partie des rues en courant avec Zoro et Nero, et Frank, Brook, Chopper et Robin parcouraient une autre partie.

Le cuistot courait en tête, regardant autour de lui, cherchant ses nakamas, la moindre trace d'un récent passage des jeunes filles. Puis tout à coup, à une intersection, il stoppa net.

Zoro le vit de suite.

- Sanji qu'est ce que tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le jeune blond bondit vers lui pour éviter un tir.

- La marine!!

- Quoi??!! mais comment ça se peut..

Un nouveau tir le fit taire une seconde fois et les deux garçons ainsi que le grand chien beige durent faire demi tour et se mettre à l'abri des balles à très gros calibre.

- Ils n'y vont pas de mains mortes! Grogna l'escrimeur en dégainant ses sabres.

Le cuistot, essoufflé, le retint.

- Attends, ne fait n'importe quoi! J'ai cru voir Tïa avec eux! Je crois qu'il y avait Nami aussi.

- Quoi? Comment ça?!

Un tir fit écroulé un pan de mur à leurs côté. Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur le côté. Nero se reçut un bout du mur sur le dos et grogna de douleur en se dirigeant vers le bretteur.

- Comment ça? Elles étaient avec eux?!

- Oui, au coin de la rue, j'ai vu toute une troupe des Marines, et elles étaient avec eux! On aurait dit qu'elles se faisaient emmener! C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas qu'on se jettent sur eux comme des bourrins, on risquerait de les blesser!

Le bretteur tenta de contenir sa colère. Comment se faisait t'-il que la Marine était ici?!

Sanji et Zoro attendirent un court instant que les tirs se calme. Le blondinet expliqua la position exact des tireurs et l'instant d'après, les deux nakamas sortirent de leurs cachette pour se jeter sur les Marines... qui n'étaient plus là.

- Merde!!!..... Ah attends je les vois!, fit Sanji en désignant le bas de la rue.

Les deux garçons se mirent à leurs poursuite, suivit de près par Nero, qui peinait un peu à courir.

-----------

Robin, Franky, Chopper et Brook entendirent les coups de feu. Le squelette et le cyborg regardèrent partout autour d'eux, le petit renne parcourait la rue à l'aide de son flair et Robin grimpa sur une des statue qui se trouvait en bord de village. Comme elle le pensait, de là, elle vit l'autre côté de l'île. Et elle vit aussi, un énorme navire de la Marine, amarrer près d'une ville portuaire, de l'autre côté de l'île. Ils étaient arriver avant eux!

----------

- LUFFY!

- QUOI QUOI QUOI?!!!

- REGARDE!!

Le sniper désigna à son capitaine la fumée s'échappant d'une des villes à flancs de montagne.

- Et alors?

- Tu n'as pas entendu les coups de feu?!

- Euh si!

- Je suis sûr que Sanji et les autres sont là bas! Ils doivent être en train de se battre!

- Merde je manque ça! ... ils se battent, mais contre qui?

- J'en sais rien, ça doit avoir un rapport avec Nami et Tïa!

- AAH! Je vais aller les aider!!

- Mais comment tu vas faire! Le temps d'arriver la bas se sera peut-être trop tard! Cria Usopp qui dramatisé un peu.

Luffy ne réfléchit même pas trente secondes. Il vit Dragon trottiner nerveusement dans l'herbe, et bondit sur son dos.

- C'EST PARTI!

L'animal ,surpris, fit quelques sauts de moutons et galopa vers la rambarde.

- ATTENDS LUFFY IL EST MÊME PAS GUERI!!

Le jeune garçon n'écoutait déjà plus, talonnant l'animal qui franchit la rambarde d'un bond et finit dans la mer.

Au contact de l'eau salée, Luffy resserra ses bras et jambes autour de Dragon pour ne pas couler. Le cheval sortit très vite de l'eau et galopa sur la plage à très vive allure. Luffy chercha un moyen de le diriger, car il n'avait rien pour le guider. Il lui fit finalement tourner la tête avec ses mains pour le faire filait à toute vitesse en direction de la montagne.

------------

Zoro et Sanji se démenaient comme des diables pour s'y retrouver dans toutes cette fumée. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils se battaient à l'aveuglette. La Marine tirait à tout va, et la poussière avait très vite envahi les rues.. Nero s'était jeté dans la fumée créée par les explosions de balles. Quand il revint, Zoro devina qu'il avait trouvé les marines, car il avait la gueule en sang. Les heures passèrent et les attaques sans succès se suivaient.

Le petit matin allait bientôt se lever et au bout d'un moment, la Marine fut introuvable. Zoro et Sanji retrouvèrent Franky, qui portait Robin, Chopper et Brook, blessés par des balles qui semblaient être en granit marin, et qui les avaient donc plus affecté que le cyborg.

Sanji se précipita pour prendre Robin dans ses bras.

- Robin-Chan?!Quel bande de rustres! Ils enlèvent Tïa et Nami et ils blessent ma Robin! Je vais les crever!

- Franky, tu as vu Tïa où Nami?! Questionna le bretteur.

- Non pas, vraiment, mais j'ai cru les entendre crier.

L'épéiste commençait à bouillonner. La marine venait de disparaître, avec Tïa et Nami, trois des mugiwaras étaient blessés, et deux autres étaient sur le navire sans savoir ce qui se passaient.

Franky, Sanji et Zoro durent patienté un moment et renoncer à repartir à la recherche des Marines,pour s'occuper des blessés. Ils étaient inconscient et le cyborg ne voulait pas trop les déplacer, de peur qu'ils se fasse encore plus mal.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le petit renne au nez bleu ouvra les yeux.

- Chopper?! S'exclama Sanji, ça va?

- Euh oui... ça va..

Il se remit debout, un peu titubant. Zoro s'empressa de lui raconter ce qui se passait, alors le petit médecin s'empressa de regarder ses nakamas qui se réveillait peu à peu.

A ce moment, un bruit de galopade se fit entendre. Zoro tourna la tête et vit l'imposant cheval foncer sur eux, le corps en sueur et soufflant bruyamment, portant sur son dos Luffy qui n'arrêtait pas de crier.

L'animal stoppa sa course devant les pirates, terriblement fatigué par sa folle course.

Luffy sauta à terre.

- C'est quoi tout ce bordel?!

- La marine! Fit Sanji!

- Je.. J'ai vu leur bateau.. de l'autre côté de l'île, murmura Robin.

- Ils sont arrivé avant nous! S'exclama Franky.

- Il y a plus bizarre, ils n'ont pas chercher à nous attaquer, ils semblait juste...vouloir enlever Nami et Tïa, ajouta Zoro qui resserrait sa prise sur son wadô ichimonji, tellement sa colère montait.

- Mais pourquoi?! Demanda Luffy!

- J'en ai aucune idée!! Mais il faut se grouiller de les rattraper! Lâcha sèchement le bretteur.

- YOSH! Franky tu ramènes Brook et Robin au navire!Chopper tu l'accompagnes! Sanji, tu viens avec nous! On va rattraper cette bande de merdeux!

- Oui capitaine! Lança Sanji.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille s'élança en courant suivit de Nero qui aboyait. Sanji et Zoro se mirent à courir eux aussi, tandis que le cyborg et le renne faisaient demi tour avec l'archéologue et le squelette.

Le bretteur siffla en direction de Dragon. L'animal pointa les oreilles en avant et s'élança avec eux.

* * *

_Finish!!_

_Bon je sais, après ça, vous devez vous dire "c'est pas possible! la fin ne peut pas être dans le prochain chapitre!!"_

_Ben si! Et je sens que vous allez me haïr! XD_

_A la semaine prochaine!!;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_HEY!! Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Et voici le dernier chapitre! _

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui on lu ma fic, et surtout LucioL, Tema24, ChArLiN3- et Raflon qui ont posté tant de reviews: MERCI!!!_

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! J'espère surtout que je n'ai pas trop fait de fautes XD  
_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine!!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 21**

Zoro, Sanji et Luffy couraient comme des malades, suivi de Nero et Dragon.

Il n'avaient aucunes pistes pour retrouver Tïa et Nami, si ce n'est qu'elles étaient avec les Marines. Mais impossible de savoir si elles étaient déjà sur le navire où non.

Les trois pirates dévalèrent la montagne comme des furies.

L'escrimeur suivait son capitaine, ne voulant pas passer devant, au risque de se perdre, comme d'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux nakamas avaient été enlevé. En règle générale,c'était la Marine qui leur courrait après, pas l'inverse. Mais pourquoi Nami et Tïa?

Cette question le turlupiner horriblement. Il augmenta l'allure, de peur que les Marines leurs échappent.

Pendant qu'il courait, Luffy se posa soudainement une question.

- Euh, mais on court vers où au fait?

- Ben on recherche les Marines idiot! Lança Sanji.

- Mais ils sont où?

- Robin dit avoir vu leur navire tout en bas de l'île, fit Zoro.

- Ils sont là? Questionna Luffy.

- Et tu veux qui soient où?! S'énerva le cuistot.

Zoro s'exclama tout à coup:

- Mais attends! Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait déjà un petit moments qu'on a perdu les Marines de vu! Depuis le moment ils ont du arriver au navire! Ils risquent de nous fausser compagnie et de filer sans nous!

Luffy réagit aussitôt pour mettre un terme à ses interrogations. Le jeune garçon se propulsa dans les airs, dépassant les arbres de la dense forêt qui recouvrait la montagne. Il mit une de ses mains au dessus de ses yeux et observa la mer. Le navire était toujours là.

Il retomba sur la terre ferme et lança à ses nakamas:

- Il est toujours là! Le bateau, il est là ! Ils ne sont pas parti!

- Ils seraient où alors ces Marines? Dans un des villages? Interrogea le blond.

- Je vois que ça comme solution, répondit le bretteur.

- Ils prendraient le risque de rester ici? Ça m'étonne un peu, rajouta le jeune coq

- De toute façon, il ne reste plus que deux villages, on sera vite fixé! Conclut l'épéiste.

Sans couper dans leur élan, ils se dirigèrent vers le prochain villages, qui se situait presque en bas de la montagne.

Durant le chemin, Luffy se retenait de crier son horrible faim. Malgré la situation délicate, son ventre criait famine. Il ne fit toutefois aucune remarque quand un gargouillis se fit entendre. Même Sanji ne réagit pas quand le son de l'estomac de son capitaine affamé rententit. Le jeune cuistot courait en tête, commençant à paniquer. Il avait peur pour Nami et Tïa, et se jura que si l'une d'elle avait perdu ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveux dans cet enlèvement, il ferait mordre la poussière à ses satané Marines.

Derrière lui, Zoro serrait les dents. Plus le temps passait et plus il s'inquiétait. De nombreuses questions défilaient dans sa tête et il regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi Tïa quand elle était en ville avec Nami. Il regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir insister un peu plus pour savoir ce qui la perturbait quand l'équipage avait découvert son avis de recherche. Il se redemanda ce qui avait pu bien la déranger. Ce n'était certainement pas le fait d'avoir une prime sur ça tête, il s'en doutait, mais quoi alors? Et sa photo, comment avait t-il pu bien l'avoir? Quand il se sont battu contre l'équipage du capitaine Kizua, il n'y avait aucun Marines, comment se fait-il qu'ils ont eu sa photo... à moins que... avant d'avoir rejoint l'équipage de Luffy, elle était peut-être déjà connue des Marines...

Zoro ne voyait que ça comme explication. Seulement quelque chose le gênait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit? Pourquoi avait-elle mentit, à lui, à tout l'équipage? Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance?

Zoro commençait à s'énerver. Cette situation le mettait sérieusement hors de lui. Toutes ses interrogations le perturbaient. Mais voilà seule Tïa pouvait y répondre, mais elle était maintenant loin d'eux, loin de lui, et en danger..

Prit d'un élan soudain, le bretteur accéléra l'allure et doubla le jeune coq. Nero courait en tête, la queue en panache, en aboyant de temps en temps et Dragon galopait derrière les pirates.

Le village fut bientôt en vue, et les pirates, quoique à bout de souffles, couraient de plus en plus vite.

Ils y entrèrent un peu précipitamment. Ils voulaient en faire le tour sans perdre trop de temps. Ils parcoururent les rues une à unes, sans trouver aucune trace des Marines. Au moment ou ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la ville, Sanji stoppa net sa course.

- Attendez!! On va pas partir aussi vite!

- Mais tu veux qu'on reste combien de temps?! On va pas y passer toute la journée! Tu vois bien qu'elles sont pas là! Lança Zoro.

- Imbécile de Marimo, les Marines ne sont pas aussi crétins quand même! Ils vont tous de même pas rester dans la rue! Ils auraient pu se cacher dans des bâtiments! On devrait y retourner!

- Il a pas tord Zoro, fit Luffy, il se peut qu'on les loupé!

L'escrimeur râla. Il était sûr que Tïa n'était pas ici. De plus il se fiait au flair du grand chien beige. Si elle était ici, il l'aurait flairer. Il insista pour continuer:

- Oui mais si elles sont pas là on va se faire avoir! Ils arriveront avant nous au navire et on pourra leur dire adieu!

- Oui mais si les Marines sont ici, ils n'ont qu'à attendre qu'on aille au bateau et qu'on fasse demi tour pour nous fausser compagnie! Lâcha le cuistot.

Alors que les deux garçons s'engueulaient, Nero, la truffe au sol, flaira une odeur familière. Il leva la tête et aboya. Luffy tourna son regard aussitôt et aperçut une jeune fille à la chevelure orangée.

- NAMI!!

Zoro et Sanji, qui s'étaient empoignés l'un l'autre par le col, retournèrent la tête en même temps. Ils virent la jeune fille marchait en titubant vers eux.

- Luffy..

Nero partit en courant vers elle. La jeune fille se mit à genoux au sol, pour caressait la tête du chien. L'animal sentit qu'elle était blessée et fatiguée. Il lui lécha tendrement les doigts en battant de gaiment de la queue. Ses nakamas arrivèrent en courant vers elle et Sanji se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- NAMI SWAM! QU'EST QUE TU AS?!

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Nami?! Demanda Luffy.

- Je.. j'ai réussit à leurs échapper.. mais

- Où est Tïa? S'empressa de questionner Zoro.

La navigatrice ne répondit pas tout de suite, reprenant son souffle. Malgré l'apparente angoisse de l'escrimeur qui ne voulait pas rester à trainer ici, elle ne bougea pas pendant un instant. Son capitaine insista pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et elle se mit à leur raconter..

- Je.. j'ai entrainé Tïa avec moi, on est allées dans une ville à flanc de montagne. Mais, là, on a pas fait attention, les Marines nous surveillaient et on s'est fait avoir. Ils étaient sur l'île avant nous. Et ils nous ont entrainé jusque là. On vous à vu cette nuit, mais on a rien pu faire.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi toutes les deux? Pourquoi ils nous fuyaient à nous? Questionna Luffy.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Tïa travaillait avant pour la Marine, qu'elle faisait d'un groupe qui agissait pour eux. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient, mais en tout cas, elle les aurait trahit et se serait enfui. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont attrapé.

- D'accord, mais ça nous explique pas pourquoi ils t'ont enlevé à toi, ajouta Sanji.

- En fait, ce qui faisait parti de ce groupe avait un tatouage particulier sur le bras gauche. En regardant nos avis de recherche, ils ont vu que moi aussi j'en avais un, alors ils ont supposé que je faisais aussi partit de ce groupe.

- Et ils t'ont laissé? Ils sont parti avec Tïa? S'exclama le bretteur qui ne tenait plus en place.

- Non tu penses! Ils ont voulu nous séparer et seulement cinq personnes me surveillaient. L'un deux avec ma baguette climatique alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la récupérer et me débarrasser du petit groupe qui était avec moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si blessé? S'inquiéta Sanji.

- Oui, dans la panique, j'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi au début et ils se sont jeté sur moi... sans ma baguette climatique je ne m'en serais pas sorti..

- Quel bandes rustres! S'énerva le cuistot, quand je leurs retomberai dessus ils vont finir incruster dans un mur crois moi!

- Mais et Tïa? S'enquit de demander l'escrimeur qui bouillonnait et qui n'avait apparemment que la petite blonde en tête.

- Oui, tu ne l'as pas revu? Renchérit Luffy.

- Non, une partie du groupe est parti avec elle, à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont sûrement sur le navire..

Zoro laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise;

« MERDE!! »

Il se retourna vivement et partit en courant. Dans la précipitation, Dragon le suivit et Nero partit en courant devant lui.

- MARIMO ATTENDS! Cria le jeune cuistot en aidant Nami à se relever.

Le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille étendit ses bras et agrippa une branche. Il se propulsa pour la seconde fois très haut dans les airs et regarda la mer. Et là, il les vit, minuscules et agités, les Marines qui montaient sur le navire.

- ZORO! ILS Y SONT DEJA!!

L'escrimeur accéléra l'allure et courra à en perdre haleine. Devant lui, Nero courait de plus en plus vite puis il entendit le puissant galop du cheval bai qui le doublait. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il empoigna l'épaisse crinière de l'animal et grimpa sur son dos, sans prendre garde aux fourreaux de ses katanas qui tapèrent sur la croupe de l'animal. Dragon baissa les oreilles et souffla bruyamment. L'animal baissa un peu la tête et doubla son allure. Le bruit infernal des sabots tapant sur le sol à toutes vitesse résonnait dans les oreilles du bretteur. Il s'agrippa fortement à la crinière de Dragon et serra comme il put ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit l'énorme puissance de l'animal qui galopait à bride abattue et dépassa bientôt Nero. Le pauvre chien dû se surpasser pour courir à sa hauteur. Ils dévalèrent ainsi le bas de la montagne en quelques minutes.

Zoro aperçut bientôt devant lui la dernière ville, celle en bord de mer, où le Navire de la Marine s'était amarré.

Il talonna sévèrement son destrier qui s'efforça d'accélérer son allure déjà impressionnante. Ils entrèrent comme des furies dans le villages. Les passants durent se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas être percutés par l'animal lancé à toute vitesse. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande rue qui donnait sur le quai et là, l'escrimeur vit le navire de la Marine, toutes voiles dehors: Ils étaient déjà entrain de partir.

- TÏA!!!

L'escrimeur talonna encore l'animal qui soufflait bruyamment. Ses sabots percutaient durement les pavées des rues, piétinant tous ce qui pouvait se trouver sur le sol. Le bretteur fixait le Navire qui commençait à s'éloigner. Le regard posait au loin, lancé à une allure vertigineuse, il ne vit pas la petite charrette poussait par un vieil homme qui lui coupa la route. Lancé dans sa folle course, Dragon ne pouvait plus freiner. Il voulu piler net, mais sans succès. L'animal percuta de plein fouet la charrette alors que le grand chien beige l'avait évité. Les bouts de bois éclatèrent et partirent dans tous les sens. La charrette s'était brisée comme une feuille de verre, et cheval et cavalier tombèrent rudement au sol et roulèrent. Zoro sentit le lourd corps de Dragon lui passer dessus et il grogna de douleur. Mais sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit les yeux et se remit sur ses pieds, non sans vaciller, et continua sa course désespérée à pieds, laissant Dragon allongé au sol.

Il couru à toute vitesse, ses poumons brûlaient à cause du manque d'air. Il arriva en trombe sur le quai, où Nero était arrivé. Il tomba très vite à genoux. Devant lui, loin devant lui, le Navire de la Marine filait sur les vagues. Aucun moyen de le rattraper dans cette situation. Même Luffy n'aurait pas pu l'attraper grâce à son élasticité. Pourtant, le bretteur avait l'horrible impression que le Navire lui filait entre les doigts, avec à son bord une personne cher à son cœur.

Zoro, les yeux flous et humides, tentait de reprendre doucement son souffle. Sa poitrine et son cœur se serraient, ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses jambes et ses bras tremblaient de douleurs, alors qu'il n'avait fait que courir...

A côtés de lui, Nero gémissait et laissait échapper des râles plaintifs, hésitant à se jeter à l'eau, pour rattraper le navire et sa maitresse.

Zoro resta là un instant, à regarda la mer, emportant Tïa loin de lui. Ainsi, si la jeune fille n'avait été mal à l'aise quand ils avient son avis de recherche, c'est qu'elle avait peur de découvrir son passé. Sa trahison envers la Marines était si terrible qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler? Ni même à lui?

Le bretteur avait envie de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa colère montait en même temps que la fatigue. Il baissa sa tête et prit son visage entre ses mains, en serrant les dents.

« De peu! Je l'ai loupé de peu! Si seulement j'avais.. j'avais..réussit à la sortir de leur griffes la nuit dernière, si seulement je ne l'avait pas laissez partir seule avec Nami »

L'escrimeur se maudit lui même, mais après tout, comment aurait-il pu prévoir ceci?

Il se releva en titubant et fit demi tour à contre cœur. Nero le regarda s'éloignait puis le suivit. L'escrimeur rebroussa chemin et retourna là où il avait laissé Dragon. Il vit une foule près de l'animal, et s'inquiéta de voir qu'il ne s'était relever. Il vint jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit, sous les yeux interrogateurs et haineux des passants; qui s'étaient fait bousculer quand ils avaient traversé la rue. Mais aucun d'eux n'osa élever la voix, voir même dire un mot, en voyant la mine noire du bretteur.

Zoro passa sa main sur les flancs en sueur de l'animal qui respirait rapidement. Le pauvre animal avait couru jusqu'à sa limite et il n'avait cessé de répondre aux demandes de l'escrimeur qui l'avait poussé à aller plus vite. Nero léchait tendrement les naseaux dilatés par l'épuisement du cheval. L'escrimeur se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise de l'avoir autant poussé. Décidément, il faisait tout de travers.

Il voulu aider Dragon à se relever mais l'animal ne réagit pas. A ce moment, Nami, Sanji et Luffy arrivèrent.

- AAAH! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pauvre poney! S'écria Luffy en se précipitant pour aider le bretteur à faire relever le « poney » de près de 700 kilos.

- Marimo... et Tïa?

- C'est trop tard.. Je.. Je les ai loupé... de peu.

Nami et Sanji tournèrent la tête et virent le Navire au loin.

- Il faut vite retourner au Thousand Sunny pour les prendre en chasse! Fit Sanji.

- On ne peut pas repartir tout de suite! Dit Nami l'air maussade, le Logo Pose ne serra rechargé que demain! On ne peut pas partir avant sinon vous savez que l'on se perdra!

- QUOI?! MAIS ON VA LES PERDRE! Crièrent Sanji, Zoro et Luffy en même temps.

- Je suis désolé, mais on a pas le choix.

La mine de Zoro s'assombrit encore plus. Décidément; la chance n'était pas avec eux.

Luffy posa une main sur son épaule et fit un grand sourire convaincu.

- T'inquiètes! Il ne nous échapperons pas! Personne ne m'enlève un de mes nakamas!

Zoro vit comme une lueur d'espoir. Ils avaient tant fait pour récupérer Robin, lors de leur bataille à Enies Lobby, il se doutait bien que Luffy n'abandonnerait pas si facilement Tïa. Et lui encore moins. Zoro était farouchement décidé à traquer ces Marines.

Quand Dragon fut enfin remit debout, les pirates se remirent en route vers le Thousand Sunny.

Objectif: Prendre en chasse la Marine.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
